Sucedió en Hogwarts
by Abydo
Summary: Lily y James nunca habían estado tan cerca. Sirius sufre un hecho que le cambiara la vida. Un gran peligro sobrevuela Hogwarts. No todo el mundo aparenta ser quien es. Séptimo curso...no todo es magia, ¿Te apuntas?.........
1. Sucedió en Hogwarts

**Sucedió en Hogwarts**

_**Este capítulo contiene lemmon, muy suave.**_

4-diciembre-1975.

Lily llegó bufando a la sala común, en ella se encontraban Carla y Mery. Carla era una chica alta delgada y rizosa, Mery era algo mas bajita que la primera y con el pelo liso y suave, fruto de sus diez horas diarias de peine. Carla estaba sentada en un escritorio haciendo los deberes de Pociones y Mery sentada en un sofá enfrente de la chimenea leyendo un libro. El portazo que dio Lily al entrar hizo que la rizosa saltará en el sitio. Carla y Mery se miraron, no sabían si intervenir o no, Lily se había sentado en el suelo bajo la ventana con la cabeza entre las piernas, farfullando algo que sus compañeras no lograron descifrar.

Finalmente Carla se decidió.

-Lily ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó temerosa.

-¿Qué qué pasa?...que estoy harta de ese…Potter…dios es que no lo aguanto.-contestó la pelirroja fuera de sí.

-Pero ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?-preguntó Mery mientras cerraba su libro.

-Mira…-Lily no pudo terminar, en ese momento entró un chico alto, delgado, con el pelo negro azabache indomable y unas gafas negras, James Potter. Lily cerró el puño y apretó tanto que le quedaron heridas de las uñas. Lily y James siempre habían tenido una relación amor-odio, James estaba totalmente enamorado de su larga y pelirroja cabellera, así como de sus ojos verdes y Lily sentía un verdadero instinto animal hacia ese chico que le costaba mucho controlar. James se posicionó delante de ella y la miró con una mirada desafiante a la par que seductora. La chica se levantó, una vez de pie no pudo evitar llevarse las manos al trasero, el frío suelo de mármol le había dejado el culo helado.

Carla y Mery salieron corriendo escaleras arriba, sabían que la tormenta estallaría en cualquier momento.

-¿Qué haces aquí…Potter?-la pelirroja dijo su apellido con un especial rin tintín.

-Por si no lo recuerdas, Evans…-dijo el con el mismo tono.-…esta es mi sala común, además yo no tengo que darte explicaciones…pelo-zanahoria.

De los verdes ojos de Lily empezaron a saltar chispas.

-Pero que me estas contando tú, con esas lupas que me llevas, además este pelo-zanahoria te vuelve loco.-le espetó Lily mientras se atusaba el mencionado pelo.

-¡¡¡Uyyy!!! creo que a alguien se le están subiendo los humos.-James jugó su carta del sarcasmo, pero no sabía que su rival tenía un arma secreta.

-Entiendo…-Lily cambió su rostro de la ira a la sensualidad, sabía que aquello que iba a hacer era difícil ya que no sabía si una vez empezado podría parar.-…o sea, que si yo me acerco a ti así…-Lily se acercó.-…hago esto…-Lily se desabrochó los tres botones de su túnica negra dejando al descubierto su tez blanca así como parte de su blusa.-…y te beso…-Lily le besó.-…tú no sientes nada ¿no?-concluyó Lily.

El chico no sabía que decir, pero Lily se fijo que la túnica empezó a separarse del chico unos centímetros. Hubo un silencio durante unos segundos, ella también se había excitado con el procedimiento, ahora mataría por sentarse en el frío mármol otra vez. Un minuto después la pelirroja se abalanzó sobre el chico-tienda-de-campaña. Sus lenguas chocaban, se enredaban, James iba bajando la mano por la cintura de la chica acercándose a su trasera.

Ambos cayeron al sofá donde minutos antes Mery leía. Las túnicas empezaron a subir por sus cuerpos como por arte de magia dejando al descubierto sus vestimentas. James llevaba unos vaqueros y se estaba desprendiendo de su camiseta azul oscura y Lily una falda marrón larga y una blusa beige con un escote de agárrate que hay curva. Una vez James hubo terminado de quitarse su camiseta, fue a por la blusa de Lily, dicha blusa cayó peligrosamente cerca de la chimenea, la pelirroja quedó en sujetador, todo este proceso se llevó a cabo sin dejar de meterse la lengua hasta la campanilla. James recorría todo el cuerpo de Lily con sus manos desde los muslos hasta su pelo pasando por…todos esos sitios, no podía aguantar más la opresión de su miembro en esos vaqueros, así que se los desabrochó, Lily descendió la mano desde el cuello hasta su pelvis, una vez en la zona, con los calzoncillos de por medio, comenzó a palpar el "asunto", su tamaño no le disgustó… (ejem)…estaba caliente, no lo dudo, abrió los botones de los calzoncillos e introdujo la mano. Por el otro lado estaba James jugando con los pechos de Evans cual pelotas anti-estrés, al notar su miembro al aire sacó su lengua de Lily. Sonrió con malicia. A Lily esa sonrisa le había excitado aún más…si cabe…, las gafas de Potter habían caído al suelo.

El de Gryffindor comenzó a bajar la falda de la chica. Lily llevaba unas bragas negras que poco duraron en su sitio. Potter colocó su mano en zonas poco convencionales, Lily soltó un gemido de placer, después de unos minutos jugando a……eso, Potter jugó su última arma, sacó los misiles, apuntó y ¡¡¡¡BOOOOM!!!!entró en ella. Lily sintió algo de dolor en su cueva del amor pero no quería cesar, poco a poco el dolor se convirtió en placer, no pudo evitar gemir. Potter disparó toda su munición dentro de ella, en ese instante Lily se estremeció, una maravillosa sensación invadió todo su cuerpo, gritó.

Ambos reposaron relajados en el sofá. En el piso de arriba Carla y Hugo bajaban las escaleras de mármol al llegar a la sala común vieron la escena, se miraron (con cara de radio-hogwarts informa) subieron corriendo de nuevo, al llegar al primer piso se empezaron a reír. De nuevos en la sala común la pareja no se había percatado de la irrupción, después de unos minutos se vistieron y se pusieron en pie.

-¡¡¡MIERDA!!!-gritó Lily.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó James

-No te has puesto el preservativo.

-Tranquila, yo controlo.-bromeó Potter.

-¿Yo controlo?...anda tira…cuatro ojos.


	2. Sucedió en Hogwarts II

**antes de empezar, quiero agradecer a Lokillapotter90 q me halla animado a seguir, ya q en principio iba a ser un oneshot, pero en fin…. Espero q disfrutéis leyéndolo tanto como yo lo he disfrutado escribiéndolo**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**Sucedió en Hogwarts II**

4-diciembre-1975

Cada uno subió a su habitación y se ducharon, Lily no paraba de maldecirse por lo que acababa de hacer.

-Dios, ¿Qué he hecho?... ¿Con lo que yo he sido?... ¿Cómo he podido caer tan bajo?...encima a pelo…

Lily terminó de ducharse, se vistió y se dirigía al comedor cuando al llegar al vestíbulo encontró a James apoyado en la pared junto a la puerta del gran comedor.

-¿Qué tal pelirroja?-saludó Potter con una sonrisilla dibujada en su rostro.

-Gilipollas.-respondió Lily sin pararse ni mirarlo, entró en el gran comedor y buscó la mesa donde estaban sus amigas, vio a Carla hacerle un gesto y se dirigió a sentarse con ellas.

La cena transcurrió sin más novedades quitando las continuas sonrisitas de Carla, de las cuales Lily no llegaba a comprender su origen.

Al término de la cena, todos subieron a sus respectivas salas comunes, Lily se quedó un poco rezagada del resto y yendo hacia la sala común se encontró con James esperándola de nuevo, pero esta vez con el gesto de la cara totalmente distinto.

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa?-preguntó el confuso.

-Tú me pasas, o todavía no te das cuenta.-contestó ella enfadada.

-No parecías pensar lo mismo esta tarde.

-Por tu integridad física te aconsejo que no vuelvas a mencionar lo que pasó esta tarde.-dijo ella amenazadora.

-No lo mencionaré, pero tú sabes que ha ocurrido.

Lily se dio cuenta de que contra eso no tenía nada que decir, pero pronto reaccionó.

-Si, y también se que nunca más volverá a ocurrir.-dijo por fin.

-¿Ah si? Y ¿cómo estás tan segura?

-Por que el simple hecho de tenerte cerca me provoca nauseas.

-O sea que te enrollas conmigo sin que te guste,…eso en mi pueblo tiene un nombre…empieza por calientapo… y acaba por gustarte.

Lily le lanzó una mirada asesina y se fue sin mediar mas palabra.

Entró en su habitación dando un portazo. Lily compartía habitación con sus cuatro mejores amigas: Carla King, Kaley Obvie, Jane Satine y Lulu Tokio.

Carla estaba ya en la cama tapada hasta el cuello (recordemos que estamos en diciembre y en escocia hace un frío que se te congelan hasta los mocos), Mery estaba en el baño, como no…peinándose, Jane y Lulu estaban delante de la cama de Jane comentando lo que iban a hacer en navidades. Al entrar Lily en la habitación cundió el silencio, la pelirroja se sorprendió al ver que las cuatro la estaban mirando.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó ella, mientras se acercaba despacio a su cama

-Que Carla nos lo ha contado.-dijo Jane.

-¿El qué?-preguntó mientras se sentaba en su cama.

-Que va a ser…lo tuyo con…Potter.-dijo Lulu midiendo sus palabras.-Carla y Hugo os vieron.

Lily quedó pálida de la vergüenza.

En el lado de los chicos la situación era bastante diferente. James estaba tirado en su cama, sus compañeros de habitación eran Sirius Black, su mejor amigo y el más ligón del colegio, Hugo America el novio de Kaley, Remus Lupin la voz de la razón del grupo y Riff Novioduno, un chico que había nació en Noruega y se fue a vivir a Inglaterra a los diez años.

-¿POR QUÉ?-gritaba James.

-¿POR QUÉ MI PELIRROJA NO ME QUIERE?-seguía gritando.

-Quizá por eso.-dijo Sirius misterioso.

-¿Perdón?-James se incorporó en la cama.

-A las mujeres no les gusta que vayas babeando detrás de ellas como un perrito faldero.-comentó Sirius cual profesor amor.

-Bueno quizás es que no le gustas.-intervino Remus, Hugo le dio un ligero golpe en la espalda.

-Oh quizás no.-se apresuró a decir.

-O sea ¿que tengo que pasar de ella?-preguntó incrédulo.

-Si.-atajó Sirius.

-No pienso hacerlo.-bramó James

-Haces bien.-intervino Hugo, ahora las miradas se centraron en el.

-Si, antes de que Kaley y yo empezáramos a salir yo no tuve que pasar de ella.

-Ya pero porque era ella la que iba detrás de ti.-murmuró Remus sin que James le oyera.

En la otra habitación Lily daba por terminada la conversación con una solemne frase:

-Yo sólo se que fue un descuido, nunca más volverá a pasar, nunca más me liaré con James ¡NUNCA!, esto sucedió en Hogwarts y en Hogwarts se quedará.

5-diciembre-1975

La luz comenzaba a atravesar las cortinas de la habitación de las chicas, eran las siete de la mañana.

Mery estaba ya peinándose en el baño. Lily abrió un ojo y en ese momento lo que menos deseaba era levantarse para ver a James Potter y que continuara intentado convencerla de que el era el amor de su vida. Kaley y Carla estaban comentando algo del lago, pero Lily tenía tanto sueño que no se esforzó en escuchar la conversación de sus compañeras. Lulu se despertó y se fue a duchar. Viendo que aquello empezaba a cobrar vida decidió levantarse.

Esa mañana tuvo que esquivar a Potter dos veces…¡¡¡Y TODAVÍA NO HABÍA LLEGADO AL GRAN COMEDOR PARA DESAYUNAR!!! Aquel chico era un verdadero pesado. El día había amanecido gris y encapotado. Lily estaba sentada con sus amigas en la mesa desayunando, estaba absorta en el periódico y en el gran croissant que tenía en la boca. Kaley que estaba sentada enfrente de ella, soltó el tenedor que tenía en la mano brusca e hizo un gesto el típico tíanomiresperoseteestaacercandoeltioquetemola de entre amigas. Sintió unos pasos acercarse. Escupió el bollo sobre su plato se atusó su roja melena y puso cara de interesante.

-Lily.-dijo una voz potente y sexy.

Lily se dio la vuelta.

-Ah, hola Lucius, me pillas totalmente desprevenida.-fingió ella

-En bragas como quien dice.-comentó Carla con Kaley en voz baja.

-Bueno Lily es más de sin bragas.-respondió Kaley ambas se empezaron a reír.

-¿Te gustaría venir esta noche al lago conmigo?-preguntó el rubio.

-¿Al lago? ¿A qué?-preguntó Lily desconcertada.

-Lily ¿no te has enterado? Esta noche hay fiesta en el lago solo para parejas…-intervino Kaley.-…yo voy con Hugo.

-Bueno entonces…¿Qué me respondes Lily?-insistió Lucius.

-Pues….-en ese momento James se sentó al lado de Lily.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Espero q m dejeis reviews para continuar (besos, xao)**


	3. Definición de No

**ola d nuevo, ante todo muxas gracias por los reviews m animan muxo jejeje. Jane ahora vas a saber lo q siento con tu fij jajaja. Kiero comentar q soy un chico (por los reviews) jejeje pero no pasa nada. Gracias a LokillaPotter90, JaneAddams y L y J for ever por los animos, y aki va el chapter 3.**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**Definición de No**

5-diciembre-1975

-…si.-finalmente Lily se decidió.

-oh, genial, ahora me tengo que ir nos vemos en la comida ¿vale?-Lucius se fue.

Lily se volvió a sentar bien, al darse la vuelta vio a Kaley y Carla mirándola con los ojos como platos, Lulu y Jane como de costumbre no se había empanado del asunto, ambas estaban escribiendo en una libreta una historia en la que Dumbledore y McGonagall se lo montaban (en fin…sin comentarios). James que había llegado tarde a la conversación no se había enterado de la preguntita.

-¿Para qué te quiere ver ese en la comida?-preguntó interesado.

-¿Eh?-Lily fingió no oírlo para ganar tiempo.

-Que ¿para qué te quiere ese?-insistió el muchacho.

-Eeee… no para nada…para…un trabajo….de…esto…me tengo que ir.-Lily cogió su croissant y se fue con paso ligero.

Al llegar a la sala común se apoyó en la pared y tiro el croissant, se llevo las manos a la cabeza, no sabía porque no le había dicho a James lo que le había hablado con Lucius, una semana atrás le hubiera encantado restregárselo por la cara, pero ese día no lo había hecho. Lily tenía la sensación de que le estaba poniendo los cuernos, pero aquello era absurdo, ¡no estaban saliendo!, solo había sido una tarde tonta, no entendía por que estaba pasando todo aquello por su cabeza. Absorta en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que eran las nueve y diez y llegaba tarde a su primera clase Historia de la Magia. En el aula el profesor Ambiórix ya había empezado a explicar la magia en el sigo XV. La clase estaba llena solo quedaba un sitio libre al lado de James (este había espantado a todos sus amigos y a siete chicas, para guardarle el sitio a Lily).

Lily hizo su aparición en el aula, se dirigió a la mesa del profesor para disculparse y achacar su retraso a que se encontraba mal, una vez se dio la vuelta para sentarse, vio que el único sitio libre era el que estaba al lado de un sonriente James Potter, Lily miró al techo y resopló, no tenía otra alternativa, fue a sentarse con el muchacho.

-Vaya Lily ya pensaba que te había pasado algo.-dijo James con aspecto maternal.

-Más quisieras, Potter.-dijo ella en un tono demasiado alto.

-Vosotros dos, silencio sino queréis que os expulse de clase.-interrumpió el profesor.

Con miedo a que le dejasen sin fiesta Potter decidió pasarle una notita a Lily

Notas

-por cierto, aún no me quedó claro que hacías hablando con Malfoy.

-a ti que te importa.

-hombre somos novios.

JAJAJAJAJA una sonora carcajada salió de la boca de Lily, toda la clase la miró, Jane le hizo un gesto en plan cadadiaestasmaslocatia.

-Es que…es la palabra Inquisición, me hace mucha gracia jaja.-fingió Lily.

-Señorita Evans, haga el favor de comportarse si no quiere limpiar todo el castillo con la lengua.-replicó el profesor.

Lily lanzó una mirada fulminante a James

Notas

-tu y yo no somos novios, y nunca lo seremos te enteras.

-¿no es maravilloso? Nuestra primera pelea de enamorados aaay.

Lily se estaba poniendo roja (de ira, se sobreentiende).

-vendrás esta noche conmigo al lago.-escribió el.

-no

-¿por qué?

-porque no

-¿por qué no?

-porque antes de ir contigo bailaba una jota aragonesa encima del sauce boxeador.

-¿sabes bailar jotas?

-olvidame

-entonces bienes

-¡QUÉ NO!

-¿Por qué?

-¡POR QUE VOY A IR CON MALFOY!-Lily esto lo dijo gritando. En ese momento sonó la campana que indicaba el fin de la clase, clase que se acababa de enterar que Lily y Malfoy iban a ir juntos al lago. Lily comenzó a recoger sus libros mientras James no reaccionaba, mientras Lily se iba con Carla, Kaley, Lulu y Jane, Sirius, Hugo, Remus y Riff iban a la mesa de James.

-Se…va…con Malfoy.-James cayó hacia el lado derecho de la silla, quedó apoyado en las piernas de Sirius.

Lily avanzaba por el pasillo con los brazos abrazando sus libros. Sus amigas iban detrás de ellas.

-Tía, como te pasas…-comentó Lulu.

-Como se lo dices así.-añadió Jane.

-¿Qué pasa? Ya le he dicho que lo de ayer no significó nada, y yo puedo irme con quien me de la gana y decírselo como me de la gana.-Lily no comprendía porque acababa de mencionar otra vez lo acontecido en la sala común.

-Lily creo que lo de ayer te ha afectado y mucho.-dijo Kaley seria.

Lily no contestó hasta pasados unos segundos.

-Yo hoy saldré con Malfoy y punto y el…que se busque la vida y me deje vivir tranquila.-atajó por fin.

Las chicas se dirigían a clase de pociones, allí coincidían con Slytherin.

-Por cierto…¿Vosotras con quién iréis?-preguntó Lily intentando evadirse un poco.

-Yo con Hugo.-dijo Kaley

-Yo iré con John, un Ravenclaw que está buenísimo.-continuó Lulu

-Yo no iré.-añadió Carla.

Todas las miradas se iban a concentrar en Carla pero pasó algo realmente más sorprendente.

-Yo creo que iré con…Sirius.-Jane sabía que sus amigas se abalanzarían sobre ella.

-¿CÓMO QUÉ SIRIUS?-preguntaron sus amigas al unísono.

Mientras Jane contaba su historia de cómo Sirius la había abordado al salir del gran comedor, Lily vio como Lucius le hacía una seña desde un rincón, Lily se acercó a él.

-Hola pelirroja.-a Lily le gustaba como sonaba ese pelirroja de unos labios distintos a los de Potter.

-Hola rubio.-bromeó ella.

-¿Sigues queriendo venir conmigo al lago esta noche?

-Desde luego que sí.

-Entonces pasaré te espero en el vestíbulo a las diez en punto ¿de acuerdo?

Lily respondió con un espontáneo y corto beso.

La otra parte de la clase donde estaban los chicos tenían Herbología en los jardines del castillo.

-Definitivamente me odia.-comentó James.

-No digas eso.-le reprochó Remus.

-No Remus, no lo intentes arreglar, tu te llevas bien con ella y sabes que nunca tendré ninguna posibilidad de tener algo serio. Será mejor que vaya al lago con otra.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Ahora unos reviews jejejeje porfaaaaa.**


	4. Que Fuerte

**Aki estoy otra vez, LokillaPotter90 por supuesto q estas perdonada jejeje. Gracias a Hermione Granger de Potter, JaneAddams, Lokilla…por los reviews, aquí va el chapter 4, tenía pensado poner la fiesta del lago en el capítulo 3 pero me explayé demasiado y decidí hacerlo en el 4, pero me explayé más quizas, por lo que tendréis que esperar al capítulo 5, jejejej. Lo que os prometo es q en el lago va a haber sorpresas jejejej. Aki está el capítulo 4 disfrutarlo.**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**Que Fuerte**

5-diciembre-1975

La clase de Herbología fue un auténtico dolor de cabeza para James intentando encontrar pareja desesperadamente, en ocasiones normales no habría sido problema, pero a esas alturas ya casi todo el mundo tenía pareja. Finalmente encontró a una chica de Hufflepuff cuyo novio había tenido un accidente en el partido Gryffindor-Hufflepuff de quidditch. El día lectivo trascurrió sin mayores acontecimientos dignos de mención.

A las ocho de la noche las chicas se encontraban en su habitación, con ellas estaba Mery quien pasaba más tiempo en esa habitación que en la suya propia, incluso a veces se quedaba a dormir allí. Kaley y Lulu estaban delante de la cama de Kaley decidiendo que iban a llevar a la fiesta del lago. Carla estaba con su túnica tumbada en su cama con los brazos cruzados y un gesto completamente neutro. Jane estaba contándole a Mery el como Sirius le había pedido que fuera al lago con él, mientras esta se cepillaba el pelo una y otra vez. Ocasionalmente se oía a Carla susurrar "Que fuerte".

En la habitación de los chicos la escena era distinta. Hugo y Remus ya estaban preparados, estaban sentados en la cama con unos apuntes de Herbología en la mano, comentando algo de la clase. Sirius estaba duchándose y dejándose la garganta mientras cantaba grito pelado. James y Riff estaban rotos de risa en el suelo tirados. Remus iba al baile con Mery, eran novios desde quinto curso. Riff también iba al baile con una Hufflepuff.

A las nueve en la sala común estaban Hugo, Remus, Carla y Lulu. Hugo y Carla estaban sentados en el sofá donde James y Lily… (ya sabéis), Lulu estaba delante de un espejo dando vueltas con su espectacular vestido verde. Remus esperaba impaciente a que bajara Mery.

-¡Que fuerte!-repitió Carla por enésima vez.

-¡¿Quieres parar ya?!-dijo Hugo.

-No me puedo creer que todos vosotros valláis al baile y yo no.

-Me parece que si no vas es porque no quieres, porque gente para ir…te sobraba.

-No, no me sobraba, me sobaba que no es lo mismo, odio a esos tíos tan pegajosos.

Carla había tenido muchos "novios" y los acababa dejando por pesados, era muy independiente, quizás era porque llevaba seis años detrás de un chico de Ravenclaw y no se atrevía a decirle nada, él ni siquiera sabía que Carla existiese.

-Y ¿Por qué no vas sola?

-Jajajajajaja Estas bromeando ¿no?, ¿como voy a ir sola a un baile?, ¿Pero en qué mundo vives?

Hugo movió la cabeza en forma de resignación. Segundos después Kaley aparecía por la escalera, sus botas de tacón negras resonaban en el suelo de mármol, llevaba una falda larga de vuelo roja, un jersey también rojo y por encima un poncho negro. Llevaba su largo pelo castaño suelto, lo llevaba a capas. Cuándo la vio Hugo se levantó y se fue hacia ella, la abrazó mientras ella pasaba sus manos por el cuello de él y comenzaron a profesarse su amor en forma de largos y apasionados besos, besos que cortó Carla con uno de sus irritables "Que fuerte", Kaley y Hugo se separaron y se sentaron en el sofá.

Media hora más tarde Riff y Mery ya estaban abajo, tan solo quedaban Lily, Jane, Sirius y James. El primero de los cuatro en bajar fue James, iba de punta en blanco, se sentó cerca de la chimenea. Minutos más tarde Lily hizo lo propio, bajó con un impresionante vestido rojo, ceñido en la cintura y con un escote de _no te me pases un gramo que te lo peso_. James quedó con la boca abierta, por supuesto Lily se percató y fue hacia donde estaba él, le cogió con suavemente por la barbilla con una mano y le giró levemente la cabeza hasta enfocársela hacia ella.

-¿Crees que esto le gustará a Lucius?-dijo ella con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

-Puede, él es mucho de andar con p…-Remus cortó a James viendo su respuesta.

-Desde luego que sí, estás estupenda.

-Gracias, Remus.-contestó Lily sin dejar de mirar a James.

Ladeó la cabeza mientras sonreía malvada y se giró.

Eran las diez menos cuarto y Jane y Remus aún no habían bajado. Abajo las cosas entre Lily y James no podrían ir peor, parecía que en cualquier momento se iban a matar (y pensar que un día antes estaban en esa misma sala común en pleno acto, lo que es la vida). Kaley y Hugo parecía que estaban pegados, Carla continuaba con su molesto "Que fuerte", Mery y Remus estaban abrazados.

Cansados ya de esperar, Hugo y Carla subieron las habitaciones a buscar a Jane y Sirius. Al llegar a la habitación de los chicos vieron a Sirius tirado en la cama con los pantalones por los tobillos y a Jane con la falda en la cadera y los brazos de Sirius debajo de su blusa. Hugo y Carla estaban paralizados por la escena, cerraron la puerta rápidamente y decidieron bajar a la sala común.

-¿Por qué coño siempre somos nosotros los que pillamos a la gente haciéndolo?-comentó Hugo sin esperar respuesta.

Cuando llegaron abajo lograron convencer a los demás de que se fueran y no esperasen por Jane y Sirius, por lo que se fueron.

Eran las diez en punto cuando Lily bajaba las escaleras del vestíbulo al ritmo de las diez campanadas, un atractivo rubio la esperaba en apoyado con un pie en el pedestal sonriente. Cuando Lily llegó a su lado le dio un inocente beso y ambos desaparecieron por la puerta principal hacia el lago.

Después de despedir a sus amigos y desearles que se lo pasaran muy bien, Carla se disponía a volver a la sala común. Bajando por la escalera en el opuesto sentido encontró a unos sonrientes Jane y Sirius que bajaban corriendo, ellos levantaron la mano en forma de saludo y ella se lo devolvió de la misma forma. Cerca ya del retrato de la Señora Gorda, Carla vio como un espejismo al final del pasillo era Jairo Eiriksonn, el chico de Ravenclaw del que llevaba enamorada desde primer curso. Jairo era un chico de su misma edad, rubio, de estatura mediana y bien constituido. Carla se puso roja y se apresuró a alcanzar el retrato de la Señora Gorda, pero la suerte no le sonreía, Jairo iba derecho hacia ella. Definitivamente Carla no tenía la suerte de su lado, ya que pisó su túnica y cuando estaba a punto de caerse, Jairo, el cual ya se encontraba muy cerca de ella, la cogió. La cara de Carla estaba contra el pecho del chico, se quería morir, miró a Jairo.

-Gracias.-dijo ella con una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

-…de nada.-contestó el de una forma con la que Carla casi se derrite.

-¿Por qué no estás en el baile?-le preguntó ella mientras se incorporó.

-Porque mi pareja aún no está lista.-contestó él sin dejar de mirarla.

-Pues vaya horas ¿Quién es tu pareja?-preguntó ella menos animosa.

-Tú.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Bueno hasta aki el chapter 4, espero q m mandeis reviews sabiendo q os parece, venga muxos besos, y hasta el chapter 5.**


	5. El Lago I

**Por fin el lago, Mely Evans thanks por tu review, aki os lo dejo. Como prometí hay sorpresas.**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**El Lago I**

5-diciembre-1975

Carla no sabía que decir, quedó totalmente descolocada. Después de unos segundos mirándose, por fin se decidió.

-Perdona, ¿Cómo has dicho?, es que he oído "tú".-dijo ella por fin.

-Has oído bien, ¿Quieres ir al lago conmigo?-contestó el chico.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lily iba colgada del brazo de Lucius mirando las estrellas que aquella noche iluminaban el oscuro cielo. A lo lejos se veía un cúmulo de luces, que Lily entendió como la fiesta. A medida que se iban acercando, a Lily le invadió una extraña sensación. Miró a su acompañante, no sabía por qué pero desconfiaba cada vez más de el, se sentía desprotegida en medio de la nada, con ese Slytherin como acompañante. Aquella extraña sensación fue disminuyendo a medida que se acercaban al lago, con más gente y con todos sus amigos allí.

-Lucius, ¿te importa que vaya a ver un segundo a mis amigas?

-No, desde luego que no, vete.

Lily le dio un beso a Malfoy en forma de despedida, y se dirigió al otro lado del lago donde se encontraban Hugo, Kaley, Remus y Mery abrazados cada uno con sus respectivos y riéndose desenfadadamente.

-Hola.-saludó Lily desanimada.

-¡Hey! Lils ¿Qué tal?- dijo Remus en forma de saludo.

-Bien…¿Dónde están Potter y su Hufflepuff?-prenguntó Lily intentando aparentar indiferencia.

-No los he visto desde que llegamos y nos separamos.-respondió Kaley.

-¿Y Sirius y Jane?

Hugo miró hacia arriba. En es momento Sirius y Janes, cogidos de la mano, aparecieron en las inmediaciones del lago sonrientes.

-Ahí los tienes.-señaló Remus.

-Bueno, voy a saludarlos, os dejo parejas.-

Lily marcó rumbo hasta sus amigos. El lago estaba muy animado, había luces de colores flotando sobre él y buena música que no se podía adivinar de donde procedía. Lily se encontraba a uno metros de Sirius y Jane cuando, por su derecha vio aparecer a Carla, subida en sus tacones de ocho centímetros y agarrada de Jairo. Lily esbozó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Cambió de idea, quiso ir a hablar con Carla, (también influyó el hecho de que Jane y Sirius estaban metiéndose la legua hasta la campanilla, ejem). Lily cambió su dirección.

-Hola, Carla.-Lily recalcó su nombre de forma cómica.

-Hola, bueno te presentó.-Carla dejó a Lily y Jairo cara a cara y se posicionó a un lado.-Jairo esta es Lily mi mejor amiga y Lily este es Jairo mi…mi…eh…este es Jairo.

-Encantada.-dijo Lily mientras le daba dos besos al chico.

Lily, Carla y Jairo comenzaron a hablar de temas insustanciales hasta que Carla comprendió algo. ¿Qué narices hacía Lily Evans hablando con ellos de semejantes chorradas cuando tenía un rubio imponente esperándola en la barra? Algo fallaba. Carla se deshizo de Jairo diciéndole que fuera a por unas bebidas.

-¿Qué pasa Lily?-preguntó Carla mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Perdón?-fingió la pelirroja

-Tú a mi no me engañas, se que te pasa algo, y algo serio.

-…-Lily quedó callada.

-Lily.

-Es que…-suspiró.-…me estoy arrepintiendo.

-¿De qué?

-De haber venido al lago con Malfoy.

-Lógico.-Carla dibujo una sonrisa de suficiencia en sus labios.

-¿Qué?-dijo Lily algo desconcertada.

-Está claro que le dijiste que sí para darle en los morros a Potter.

-NO, es mentira, en septiembre ya os dije que Lucius me gustaba.

-Si, te gusta pero no para venir al lago con él, te gusta para decir en Pociones, joder tía que bueno está.-Carla intentó imitar la voz de su amiga.

-Te voy a decir tres cosas, uno, estás totalmente equivocada, dos, ahora me mismo me voy con Lucius y me vas a ver más enamorada que nunca y tres, me imitas como el culo.

Lily se dio media vuelta y fue hasta donde estaba Lucius y le plantó tal beso en los morros que Malfoy se tuvo que apoyar en la mesa para no caerse. Después del apasionado beso Lily se sirvió una copa y ella y Malfoy comenzaron a hablar con la gente.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

-Tú amiga es un poco rara ¿no?-comentó Jairo.

-No se lo tengas en cuenta…-Carla cogió su bebida.-…ha tenido un mal día.

-Cambiando de tema…¿qué te parece si mañana pasamos el día juntos?-preguntó Jairo.

-Puff…no se…un sábado…salir con un chico…¿dónde hay que firmar?

Ambos se riéron.

-Aquí.-dijo Jairo señalando a sus labios.

Carla y Jairo se fundieron en un tierno y dulce beso, su primer beso.

En un orilla del lago donde no había nadie, las luz llegaba débilmente creando una sensual penumbra se hallaban James y Conny (la Hufflepuff) Conny McSon era rubia, alta y delgada, el prototipo de rubia tonta, pero Conny era muy lista demasiado quizás.

-Querido James, espero que no me hallas echo venir hasta esta punta del lago para tenerme mirando para las ranas.-dijo Conny irónica.

James no contestó.

-Estoy hasta llevamos aquí una hora y lo más que has dicho es mira a Lily, yo no soy una de esas chicas con las que acostumbras a salir, eres un imbécil que te den.

Conny se levantó, sacudió su vestido y se dirigió a la fiesta. James se sorprendió al ver que ni siquiera le importaba, estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a Lily y pensando en la tarde que pasaron juntos.

De nuevo en la fiesta, Lily continuaba fingiendo felicidad al lado de Lucius. Cuándo Jane y Sirius por fin se separaron, la pelirroja se disculpó y fue a hablar con Jane.

-Bueno, ¿Qué tal?-preguntó Lily

-Genial tía, es genial, me encanta.-Jane parecía más feliz que un gato piojoso rascándose contra un tablón de madera.

-Me alegro tía.

-Y ¿tu qué tal?

-Muy bien también, Malfoy es genial, me trata…, además de ser muy cariñoso…-Jane la cortó.

-Pués…si que es cariñoso si, ahora mismo le está metiendo la lengua a Conny McSon hasta las amigdalas.

Lily se dio la vuelta, su gesto pasó de la incredulidad a la ira, pasando por la tristeza. Se dirigió a la escena a paso ligero, empujó a Conny.

-Malfoy, te doy diez segundos para que me des un explicación razonable o de la hostia que te voy a dar vas a dar más vueltas que el muñequito del Messenger (NA:se que la historia es en los 70 pero no me pude resistir, Sorry)

Malfoy no profirió ningún sonido, por lo que Lily cumplió su promesa, le dio tal guantazo que testigos presenciales aseguraron ver saltar dos empastes de la boca del de Slytherin.

-Bueno, sin pasarse ¿eh?-dijo la inconsciente Conny McSon.

Lily se giró y la miró con odio. Se acercó a ella y la empujó haciendo que cayera al río. Entre risas y cuchicheos, Lily echo a correr.

En el lado oscuro del lago James se disponía volver al castillo, cuando vio aparecer a Lily corriendo hacia esa parte. Lily se sentó en una roca y empezó a llorar. James se acercó.

-¿Lily? ¿Estás bien?

-….NO.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Nada.

-Bueno no hace falta que te pongas borde, yo no te he hecho nada.

-Lo siento, es solo que…es humillante…Ese imbécil de Malfoy me ha puesto los cuernos en mi propia cara, con esa Conny.

-Si te consuela, a mi Conny también me los ha puesto, por esa regla de tres.

James se sentó al lado de Lily.

-Lily…-cogió suavemente la cara de Lily y la enfocó hacia él.-…no llores…-le secó las lágrimas.-…no merece la pena que llores por una persona que te hace daño, tu vales mucho más que él, no te mereces eso.

-Soy estúpida.

-No, de eso nada ¿Por qué?, el estúpido es él por dejarte marchar

-¿En serio?-Lily sonrió un poco, no se podía creer que estuviera hablando con él sin discutir.

-Desde luego.-se abrazaron

-¿Por Qué lo haces? ¿Por qué me consuelas después de todo lo que te dije hoy?

-Porque, te quiero.

Sus cabezas poco a poco se fueron acercando.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Bueno espero reviews, q si no os dejo si la segunda parte jejejeje (es broma), hasta pronto.**


	6. El Lago II

**Hola de nuevo a todos, muxas gracias a JaneAddams, Hermione granger de potter y a Clara-Black por los reviews**

**Hermione granger de potter – al final Malfoy terminó siendo un cabrón, jejeje, lógico q no t guste, por cierto no creo q Lily se acerq a el en una temporadita jejeje.**

**JaneAddams – lo del gato piojoso iba con cariño jejeje, encima q t pongo con Sirius.**

**Clara-Black – me alegro de q t este gustando.**

**Me encanta q me dejeis reviews tan alagadores jejeje, este chapter os lo dedico a las tres disfrutarlo. Siento si es un poco corto. Esq al actualizar prácticamente todos los dias, no quiero cargar muxo los capis. bss**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**El Lago II**

5-Diciembre-1975

Sus cabezas siguieron acercándose, más, más y más…

-¡¡LILY!!-gritó una voz femenina que hizo que se separasen.

-Lily ¿Estás bien?-dijo Carla, en ese momento Lily y James estaban muertos de la vergüenza, no sabían donde meterse.

-¿Eh?-respondió ella algo aturdida.

-Nos hemos enterado de lo de Malfoy y McSon, serán…-Carla cerró los puños y soltó un bufido.

-No, Carla, Tranquila, no pasa nada.

-Bueno, yo me voy al castillo.-intervino James. Lily le miró entre avergonzada y triste.

-¿Ya?, pero si es pronto.-replicó Carla.

-Si, pero…no me encuentro demasiado bien…-James le devolvió una mirada similar a Lily.-…adiós.-James se fue casi corriendo.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?-le consoló Carla mientras se sentaba en la piedra donde estaba Lily.

-Si, tranquila tu vete con Jairo.-dijo ella.

-No te pienso dejar aquí sola.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

-¿Sabes?, ni siquiera me importa que me halla puesto los cuernos.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que más me importa es…no se…la humillación…no se es difícil de explicar.

-Te entiendo perfectamente…-Lily la miró.-…mira, te voy a contar una historia, pero que no salga de aquí ¿Vale?

-No te preocupes.

-Verás, este verano, pasé las vacaciones en Cangas del Nancea (NA: pueblo de Asturias, España, está situado en la cordillera cantábrica, es muy montañoso. Como habréis adivinado SI soy asturiano) allí conocí a un chico, Richard, nos llevábamos genial desde el primer día y una noche, sin saber como…pasó. Empezamos a salir, lo pasábamos muy bien juntos, nos queríamos mucho… demasiado quizás. Él era muy celoso…demasiado quizás. En nuestro grupo de amigos, había una chica que venía con nosotros mucho…demasiado quizás. Él se empezó a llevar muy bien con ella…demasiado quizás. Me puso los cuernos.

-Demasiado quizás.-dijo Lily.

-No, solo una vez. Yo Lloré…demasiado quizás. Estaba muy enamorada, lo pasé fatal. Pero lo que más me dolió, no fue que lo dejáramos, o que ya no me quisiera, lo que más me dolió fue, que cuando se enrolló con ella, lo hizo delante de todo el pueblo, dejándome totalmente en ridículo.

-¿Y tú que hiciste?-preguntó Lily.

-Después de acordarme de su madre, me acerqué y le dije "das asco" le pegué un guantazo y le dejé. Al irme me dí cuenta de una cosa, no podía irme y dejarlo allí así. Así que me acerqué, le sonreí, y le pegue una patada en los huevos, a ella la llamé zorra y me largué más ancha que larga.

- BRAVO.-Lily comenzó a aplaudir. Ambas se rieron.

Poco a poco la pandilla fue acercándose hasta donde estaban ellas, después de preocuparse por el estado de Lily comenzaron a charlar entre ellos, la verdad era que allí no estaban nada mal. El reloj de la muñeca de Lily marcaba las dos de la mañana. Progresivamente se fueron retirando al castillo. Los primeros en irse fueron Hugo, Kaley, Carla y Jairo, con ellos se fue Lily. Sirius, Remus, Jane y Mery llegaron al castillo a las seis de la mañana (NA:sin comentarios ejem…).

Al llegar a la sala común encontraron tirado en el sofá a James durmiendo con las gafas torcidas y la boca abierta. Hugo y Kaley se fueron a la cama (NA: se admiten varias interpretaciones jejeje), Carla se estaba despidiendo de Jairo en el pasillo. Lily se dejó caer en una butaca cansada, al ver la escena de Potter no pudo evitar sonreir. Carla entró.

-¿Subes a la cama?-preguntó Carla mientras se quitaba los pendientes.

-Ahora no, voy a ver si llegan estos.

-Como quieras, yo subo porque estoy agotada.-concluyó mientras se quitaba uno de sus zapatos de ocho centímetros.-…buenas noches.-dijo mientras se quitaba el otro.

-Buenas noches.

Carla desapareció por la escalera. Lily miró de nuevo a Potter, este despertó.

-¿Ya habéis llegado?-preguntó mientras se colocaba las gafas

-No, estoy en el lago bañándome en pelotas.-contestó Lily irónica.

-Veo que lo de Malfoy ya se te está pasando.-dijo él sin molestarse.

-Si, no merece la pena, tenías razón, aunque me cueste reconocerlo jejeje

-Lily…-comenzó James.

-James verás…-Lily le cortó. Sabía perfectamente lo que le iba a decir.-…lo de antes…no se como decirlo…estaba dolida me sentía sola…no me lo tengas en cuenta…no quiero hacerte daño.

-¿No crees que podríamos intentarlo?

-…-Lily agachó la cabeza y respiró hondo.-…James, yo te quiero mucho…como amigo…no creo que sea buena idea…además aunque nos queremos, nos llevamos fatal, no podemos estar en la misma habitación sin discutir.

-Ahora no estamos discutiendo.

-James, por favor, no lo hagas más difícil de lo que es. Lo siento.

Lily se levantó de la butaca, le dio un inocente beso en la mejilla, se despidió y subió por la escalera. Mientras iba subiendo, una vez hubo pasado el piso de los chicos, por su mejilla comenzó a resbalar un lágrima, Lily se la secó rápidamente. Llegó a la habitación. Carla y Kaley ya estaban durmiendo, pero ella tenía miedo que se despertasen, así que se fue al cuarto de baño se encerró por dentro.

Al cerrar se apoyó contra la puerta con los ojos cerrados, poco a poco iban empezando a caer más lágrimas, Lily se iba deslizando por la puerta hasta quedar sentada en el suelo con la cabeza entre las piernas, ahora ya lloraba desconsoladamente.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, unos tacones se iban acercando al baño, era Jane. Jane estaba escuchando a alguien llorar. Se acercó a la puerta.

-¿Lily?-susurró. Nadie contestó. Llamó a la puerta.

-¿LILY?-dijo ya más alto. Sus compañeras de habitación se levantaron y fueron hasta la puerta.

-LILYYYY.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Espero q os haya gustado el capitulo, este es uno de mis favoritos, me encantaria q tambien lo fuera para vosotros. Espero por los reviews haber q os a parecido. Muxos bss. Pronto el chapter 7. **


	7. Si Eso Es Lo Que Quieres

**Muy buenas, aki teneis el capítulo 7, q espero os guste. Gracias a Jana Evans por el review, me alegro de q t haya gustado.**

**Disfrutarlo.**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**Si Eso Es Lo Que Quieres, Eso Es Lo Que Haré.**

5-diciembre-1975

La puerta se abrió, el rostro de una cansada Lily asomó por ella, unas ojeras enormes colgaban de sus ojos verdes.

-Lily ¿Se puede saber qué hacías ahí dentro?-preguntó Jane entre enfadada y preocupada.

-¿A ti qué te parece?-contestó irónica.

No obtuvo respuesta de ninguna de sus cuatro amigas, Lulu ya había llegado de la fiesta.

-Mear, ¿Contenta?-Lily se dirigió hacia su cama y se recostó, mientras era observada por sus amigas.

-No, ¿Por qué no abriste la puerta?

-Jejeje, os vais a reír, es que llegué tan cansada que…me quedé dormida en la taza.-La pelirroja fingió una sonrisa.

Sus amigas la miraron sin creerse ni una palabra.

-Lily, no somos nuevas ¿Sabes?-intervino Carla.

-Vamos a ver, me acaban de poner los cuernos delante de todo el castillo, que haré metida en el baño a las seis de la mañana, sin contestar y con unas ojeras del quince, ¿Os hace falta un croquis?

Lily estaba alterada e incluso algo molesta, pero en el fondo sabía que aquellas lágrimas no fueron derramadas para Malfoy, aunque ella quisiera negarlo a toda costa. Sus amigas parecían haberse creído la historia, pero Carla la miraba con el entrecejo fruncido, le parecía extraño, cuando había hablado con ella no parecía tan afectada, pero prefirió no comentarlo.

-En otro orden de noticias…-bromeó Jane usando su varita como micrófono.-…cabe destacar que Lulu, ha llegado a las seis de la mañana después de que no la hayamos visto en toda la noche, diez horas sin noticias de ella, ha batido nuestra plusmarca personal, por favor un aplauso.-todas empezaron a aplaudir, después se rieron.

-John es genial.-añadió Lulu

-Vamos que vais a hacer público lo vuestro.-dijo Kaley más afirmando que preguntando.

-No, lo hemos dejado.-dijo Lulu para sorpresa de todas.

-¿Qué?, ¿Pero no acabas de decir que es genial?- preguntó Kaley desconcertada.

-Si, ¿Qué tendrá que ver?, ya me conocéis no soy mujer de un solo hombre.-respondió ella mientras movía exageradamente el pelo con un movimiento de cabeza acompañado por el gesto de la mano que arrancó sonrisas de sus compañeras, incluso de Lily.

Las chicas decidieron dormir.

6-diciembre-1975.

Un nuevo día amaneció con un frío sol de invierno alumbrando los extensos terrenos de Hogwarts. Era sábado, un buen día para no hacer nada, bueno sí, dormir. A la hora del desayuno, en el gran comedor tan solo estaban los profesores, y no todos porque McGonagall y Wendy Wando, la profesora de Adivinación, aún no habían dado señales de vida. También había algún alumno, que no había ido a la fiesta, como por ejemplo Severus Snape o Peter Pettigrew.

La mañana transcurrió a las diez de la mañana empezaban a levantarse algunos que habían llegado pronto a sus dormitorios. Del los chicos de Gryffindor más populares los primeros en levantarse fueron, por casualidades del destino Lily y James, seguidos no mucho más tarde por todos los demás.

James ya había contado a sus amigos lo ocurrido la noche anterior con Lily.

-James te veo muy bien, para lo que estás pasando.-dijo Hugo.

-Es que tiene razón.-ambos se sentaron en la cama del gafitas.

-¿En qué?

-En todo, soy un pesado, llevo desde primero acosándola, y siempre me ha rechazado, no se porqué pude ver alguna vez esperanza, creo que es el momento de pasar página, decididamente voy a olvidarme de Lily para siempre.

En el cuarto de las chicas, todas estaban ya en pie y Mery ya estaba en la habitación hablando con Lulu y Kaley y con un cepillo en la mano el cual ocasionalmente pasaba por su pelo. Estaban comentando la fiesta de anoche.

-Mery tía, te vas a quedar calva.-comentó Kaley.

Sentada en la repisa de la ventana se encontraba Lily observando el lugar del lago donde ella y James habían tenido su primer casi-beso, aunque en su cerebro intentaba poner el pensamiento del lugar donde Malfoy le puso los cuernos. Jane se encontraba en el baño hacía más de media hora.

Carla vio a Lily y decidió ir a hablar con ella.

-Tú a mi no me engañas, se que no estas así por lo de Malfoy, es otra cosa ¿Qué paso ayer?

Lily vaciló unos instantes.

-Te lo voy a contar solo por que tú me contaste tu historia, que no salga de aquí.-le dijo Lily mientras la señalaba con el dedo índice de su mano derecha.

Lily contó la historia a una asombrada Carla, que por otra parte no pudo evitar dejar escapar una leve sonrisa.

-Pero ¿Por qué le dijiste eso, por qué no le dijiste que sí?-preguntó Carla ansiosa.

-No lo sé, estoy echa un lío. ¿Quizás debería hablar con él? ¿No?

-Desde luego que sí.

Jane salió por fin del baño, estaba pálida, salió de la habitación sin mediar más palabra con sus amigas.

-Esta bien, hablaré con él, ¿porque tiene que ser todo tan difícil?-se lamentó Lily

-Si nos lo dieran todo echo, vaya aburrimiento ¿no?-contestó Carla filosófica.

Lily y Carla continuaron hablando hasta que se dieron cuenta de que estaban solas en la habitación, sus compañeras ya se habían ido a comer, por lo que bajaron al gran comedor. Estaban llegando ya al comedor, cuando vieron a Jane y Sirius discutir en un lateral de la puerta discutiendo, por lo que decidieron guardar distancia y esperar a que entraran para saludarles. Lily y Carla se sentaron en el mismo sitio de siempre, solo había una cosa que no estaba como siempre. Lily miró a la silla de al lado y vio a Kaley.

-¿Qué haces ahí? ¿Es que James no ha bajado a comer?-preguntó interesada.

-Si, allí lo tienes.-contestó Kaley señalando unas tres sillas más allá de su derecha.

-Ah.

-¿Qué pasa?-añadió Carla.

-Es que…-Lily mantenía una sonrisilla que denotaba tristeza.-…James se ha sentado allí.

-¿Y?

-Eh…no…nada, ¿qué tal con Jairo?-Lily consiguió escabullirse de la respuesta.

En el lateral de la puerta seguían Jane y Sirius hablando.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?-dijo Jane enfadada.

-No lo sé.-contestó Sirius nervioso.

-Nos van a matar.

-¿De cuanto estas?

-Un mes. Esto que no salga de aquí, ¿De acuerdo?

Lily sentía que aquel día había sido muy raro, James no había hablado con ella, ni mucho menos la había acosado. Estaba ya decidida a hablar con él. Le vio al final de un pasillo y comenzó a andar rápido hacia él. Cuando estuvo a una distancia prudencial, vio como una chica se tiraba sobre él y se empezaron a besar apasionadamente. Lily se dio media vuelta rápidamente con los ojos encharcados.

-Soy estúpida…-susurró.

**Espero q os haya gustado mucho el capi, espero q m dejeis reviews para saber vuestro parecer, ok?, venga nos leemos mucho bss a todos, XAO.**


	8. Acción Reacción

**Ola ¿Qué tal?, aki teneis el capítulo 8, que espero que os guste. Gracias a Jana Evans, JaneAddams, I love marauders menos 1 y sirviente del ocio por los reviews, me encanta que os guste.**

**sirviente del ocio – perdon por el fallo, pero en fin también soy humano jejeje, pero todas las criticas buenas o malas para mi son buenas, gracias por tu review.**

**Os dejo con el capítulo 8, es un poco la reacción de los principales personajs de la historia que creo que hasta alturas no hace falta decir quienes son, pero lo diré, por si acaso: Lily, James, Sirius, Jane y Carla. Perdón por las NA, si os molestan mucho decirmelo.**

**Disfrutadlo.**

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**Acción-Reacción**

6-diciembre-1975

Lily continuó caminando hasta las afueras del castillo sabiendo que en pleno diciembre, nadie estaría allí por propia voluntad, se sentó debajo de un árbol y comenzó a llorar a gusto. En el pasillo continuaba James en actitud cariñosa con esa chica, Olivia Cornwells que llevaba desde segundo detrás de él, Olivia iba también a séptimo.

El sábado pasó con los lloros de Lily, las carantoñas de James y Olivia, los paseos por el castillo de Carla y Jairo, los discusiones de Sirius y Jane, y las sesiones de estudio de Remus, Hugo, Kaley y Mery. Riff el estudiante extranjero se marchó ese mismo día a Bélgica, su país de origen por asuntos familiares. Ahora en la habitación de los chicos sobraba una cama. Lulu continuaba de cacería por el castillo en busca de nuevas presas.

La cena de aquella noche se mantuvo más silenciosa de lo normal para los merodeadores y amigos, tan solo Remus, Hugo y Kaley mantenían la conversación en el aire. Pronto llegaría el momento de irse a las habitaciones, y ahí si que habría conversaciones interesantes…

A las diez de la noche las chicas ya estaban con sus pijamas puestos y preparadas para la noche del trasnoche, la noche de los sábados era por norma general la noche en la que no se dormía. En la habitación de las chicas, la cama de la que tuviera lo más interesante que contar, era la cama que soportaría el peso de todas las ocupantes de la habitación, aquella noche el honor estaría muy disputado.

La última en acostarse fue Lulu.

-Bien, ¿Quién empieza?-comenzó Carla.

Nadie contestó, Lily y Jane estaban, con la cabeza gacha.

-Bueno, Lily creo que tienes algo que decirnos sobre tú y Potter ¿no?

Las chicas de la habitación obviamente no sabían lo que Lily se había encontrado en el pasillo.

-No.-contestó Lily tajante.

-¿Cómo que no?, ¿no ibas a hablar con él?-preguntó Carla sorprendida.

-Si…-Lily dudó.-…pero… al final me dio corte y no fui.-mintió ella.

-¿Qué dices?...tía tu sigue así y verás como acaba pasando de ti.-le respondió ella sin saber que eso ya había pasado.

-Ya bueno…-Lily intentaba no pensar en ello, afortunadamente Jane le ayudó sin querer.

-Chicas…-comenzó Jane.-…tengo algo muy importante que deciros,…estoy…embarazada.

A Lily se le fueron todas las penas enseguida. Todas las chicas de aquella habitación estaban ahora en la cama de Jane.

-¿Qué?-dijeron cinco voces al unísono.

-Eso…estoy embarazada.

-¿De quién?-preguntó Lulu.

-A ti que te parece, Sirius.

-¿Lo sabe él?-preguntó Kaley

-Si, era de lo que hablábamos esta mañana, bueno y esta tarde.

-Pero ¿cómo sabes qué estás embarazada si lo hicisteis ayer?-preguntó Carla, las chicas la miraron.-…es que les pillé infraganti.-añadió.

-Ya, es que, esa no fue la primera vez.

Sus compañeras tenían la boca abierta, si poder creer lo que estaban oyendo.

-¿De cuanto estás?-preguntó Lily.

-Un mes. Tuve suerte, si llego a cumplir los años un mes después…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Yo cumplí dieciocho en octubre, y quedé embarazada en noviembre, por lo que no es ilegal, si llego a cumplirlos en noviembre, me muero.

-¿Has hablado ya con tus padres?-intervino Lily.

-Si les he enviado una lechuza.

-¿Qué pensarán?

-No lo sé, puff, y además de Sirius.

-Si quéjate encima…-bromeó Lulu.

-En fin…, Carla te toca hablar, ¿Qué tal con Jairo?

En la habitación de los chicos.

-James, ¿Quién era esa con la que andabas en el pasillo?-preguntó Sirius.

-Olivia Cornwells.

-Se os veía muy bien, ¿Es que ya te has olvidado de Lily?-preguntó Remus.

-Si, estoy cada vez más convencido de lo que le dije ayer a Hugo, si llevo desde primero detrás de ella y no he conseguido nada…, no creo que haya que ser muy listo para darse cuenta ¿no?, además Olivia no es como las otras chicas con las que salgo, es inteligente, simpática, estudia y sobre todo no es rubia.

-¿Perdón?-intervino Hugo.

-Si, es que no aguanto a las típicas rubias tontas (NA: perdón a todas las rubias, espero que no ofendan), son muy superficiales.

-Bien, definitivamente James esta chiflado. Pasa de Lily, blasfema contra las rubias, sale con chicas estudiosas…-bromeó Sirius.

-Por cierto, ¿Sabéis algo de Riff?-preguntó Hugo cambiando de tema.

-Si, mandó una lechuza, ya está en Bélgica, os manda recuerdos.-contestó Remus.

-¿Ahora no nos irán a meter a otro aquí ¿no?-preguntó Sirius.

-Esperemos que no.

Volviendo a la habitación de las chicas.

-¿Qué vais a hacer en Navidades?-preguntó Jane.

-Yo me voy a España. A ver a mis abuelos.-dijó Carla (NA: recuerdo que el pueblo de Carla es Cangas del Nancea, Asturias, como ya se vio en el capítulo 6)

-Yo me voy de vacaciones con mis padres a Alemania.-siguió Lulu.

-Yo creo que me quedo aquí, además Hugo también, así qué.-intervinó Kaley

-Yo aún no lo sé.-concluyó Lily.

-¿Y tú Jane?-preguntó Carla.

-Creo que visto lo visto me quedo aquí, no hay ganas de aguantar a mis padres, dos semanas enteras.-respondió ella.

-Me parece que va siendo hora de dormir, que ya hay sueño.-dijo Lily.

De nuevo en la habitación de los chicos.

-¿Alguien se queda aquí en Navidad?-preguntó James.

-Yo sí.-respondió Hugo.

-Yo también.-continuó Sirius.

-Yo no me voy a casa de mis padres.-finalizó James.

-Yo también me quedo aquí.-añadió James.

-¿Olivia se queda?-preguntó Sirius.

-No, se va a Francia.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Es un capítulo un poco corto, no es muy interesante pero lo necesito para futuras tramas, es como un puente. De todas formas espero que os haya gustado, y q me dejeis reviews, venga hasta el capitulo 9 , muchos besos.XAO.**


	9. Cartas, Sentimientos y un Baile

_Hola a todos, muchisimas gracias a por los reviews, de verdad me encanta, sois geniales, ahora tengo tiempo así que puedo contestarlos, allá vamos:_

_**UsagiPotter – **bienvenida, nunca había recibido un review tuyo, así que muchas gracias, me alegro de que te este gustando._

_**I love the merauders menos 1 – **Si, chica si, Jane está embarazada jejeje, las reprimendas llegaran por parte de otras personas, no de sus propias amigas, las cuales saben perfectamente todo lo que tendrá que pasar la pobre. Muchas gracias por tu review y espero que lo sigas leyendo jejeje._

_**Haruka.Black-90** – Quizás una de las ventajas de no hacer los capítulos muy largos es que la gente se puedes enganchar, por ejemplo en el capítulo 8 jejeje. Efectivamente quería hacer algo que se saliera de los esquemas originales, que mejor forma de empezar que una escena erótica de presentación. Carla en fin, a parte de estar inspirada en una amiga mía que es igual que ella, el personaje me gusta mucho, en los capítulos de navidad la trama se centrará un poco en ella, así que a los que os gusta Carla ,tendréis oportunidad de conocerla mejor jejeje. Haruka.Black-90 muchas gracias por tu review, me ha gustado mucho._

**_Ivi's _**– _es obvio que la pareja lily/james se va a consolidar en este fic pero aún les queda mucho por vivir a los padres de Harry, no lo tendrán tan fácil. Pero el final, todos lo conocéis jejeje. Muchas gracias por tu review, me alegro de que te este gustando._

**_Jana Evans –_** _perdón, perdón, y mil veces perdón. Ya había avisado de que el capítulo ocho iba a ser flojillo y poco interesante, espero que este te guste más, de verdad que el capitulo ocho lo necesitaba como puente para capítulos futuros. De todas formas gracias por dejar review igualmente._

_**JaneAddams –** yo no doy el coñazo (ejem…XD), encima de que te embarazo de Sirius, quéjate jejeje, muchas gracias por el review. Espero que actualices de una vez tu fic (por cierto recomiendo los fics de esta autora a todos, os encantará jejeje publicidad subliminal ejem… XDXD)_

_Ya estáis toda respondidas, ahora os dejo con el capítulo 9, más interesante que el anterior, y en el que I love the merauders menos 1 creo que quedara satisfecha…o eso espero. Muchas gracias de nuevo a todas, sin vosotras no podría seguir escribiendo, en fin que me pongo melodramático jejejeje. Por cierto de aquío a navidades, puede que la promesa de actualizar cada día o dos se vea incumplida, lo siento, estoy de examenes y no tengo mucho tiempo, espero que me comprendais jejeje. Os dejo con el chap 9._

_NA: el curso en el que transcurre la historia es 1975/1976 este es el séptimo curso de los protagonistas. He descubierto que en realidad el séptimo curso lo hicieron en 1977/1978, pero bueno ya está hecho así que…)_

_(DISCLAIMER: se me olvidó totalmente, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece salvo los que yo he introducido obviamente. Fic realizado sin ánimo de lucro.)_

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**Cartas, Sentimientos y un Baile a la Vista.**

7-Diciembre-1975

La semana estaba a punto de terminar, sólo quedaba el domingo. Esta mañana los alumnos se levantaron un poco antes que el día anterior, no habían trasnochado mucho. En la habitación de las chicas la primera en levantarse fue Jane, no había dormido en toda la noche, ella si que había trasnochado, la verdad era que su pequeño problema era para trasnochar. Temía la reacción de sus padres así como la de los profesores cuando supiesen de su embarazo. Prefería no pensar en ello, directamente se preparó al igual que el resto de los domingos. Lily despertó en segundo lugar, aunque de una magnitud obviamente inferior a la de su amiga, ella también tenía un problema, había descubierto que sentía algo por James, pero lo dejo escapar y ahora estaba con Olivia. Cómo he podido ser tan estúpida, pensaba continuamente.

Carla en esos instantes era feliz, tenía un novio maravilloso, se acercaban las vacaciones, lo que significaba que iba a pasar dos semanas enteras con Jairo los dos juntos en España, las cosas no podían ir mejor. Kaley estaba como siempre en las nubes pensando continuamente en Hugo, Lulu en busca de una nueva presa a la que acosar y Mery como siempre, ya estaba en la habitación de las chicas desde bien temprano. En la habitación de los chicos, Sirius que ya estaba completamente preparado para bajar a desayunar, no paraba de dar vueltas por la habitación, no podía parar de pensar en lo que había pasado, afortunadamente, sus padres le ignoraban totalmente, por lo que ni siquiera les importaría. James estaba deseando volver a ver a Olivia, la verdad es que le estaba empezando a gustar mucho, y además le hacía olvidarse de Lily, ya casi lo tenía superado. Remus y Hugo continuaban igual que siempre con sus respectivas novias.

A la hora del desayuno, la conversación esa vez si fue fluida, intercambiando lo que iban a hacer en Navidades. A la mitad del desayuno Dumbledore, llamó la atención de los alumnos.

-Buenos días a todos, otro año está apunto de acabar, las Navidades son fechas muy emotivas y entrañables, las cuales deseamos pasar con nuestras familias y seres más allegados, aquí en Hogwarts somos como un gran familia, por lo que me gustaría celebrar aunque sea un poco estas fiestas con vosotros.-los alumnos estaban impacientes.-Vamos a celebrar un baile el sábado 19 de diciembre, espero que todos asistáis, la fecha en la que os podréis a vuestras casas, será el día siguiente, el tren saldrá a las doce del mediodía, el tren de vuelta saldrá de Londres el 4 de enero a las diez de la mañana. Tengo que deciros que el grupo que amenizará la velada será Divilish.-el gran comedor estalló en aplausos y gritos de fans histéricas. Después de la noticia todo el mundo comenzó ya a hacer suposiciones sobre quien iría con quien.

-Tiene buena pinta ¿no?-comentó Jane, aunque no pudo terminar la frase. Una lechuza, se acercaba hacia ella con una carta roja en el pico. La cara de Jane cambió de color, en los seis años que llevaba en Hogwarts nunca había recibido un vociferador. Cuando cayó el sobre, Jane lo cogió y salió inmediatamente del gran comedor. Unos segundos después se pudo ir levemente la voz de la señora Satine, dando una gran reprimenda a su hija.

-¡Qué fuerte!-dijo Carla indignada.

-Pobre.-añadió Lily.- ¿Con quién vais a ir al baile?

Sus amigas le miraron, no entendían la pregunta.

-¿Perdón?...pues yo con Jairo, Remus y Mery, Sirius y Jane, Hugo y Kaley y Lulu con un chico nuevo que ha cazado hoy¿Tu se lo dirás a Potter o que?-preguntó Carla, obviamente seguía sin conocer lo de Olivia.

-Ah, yo…no se si ir.

-¿Por qué?-dijo Carla sorprendida.

-Porque no…-Lily no pudo terminar una lechuza dejó caer una carta sobre el plato de Carla. Lily reanudó de nuevo su falsa respuesta mientras Carla leía la carta.

-Lily¿te importa que hablemos luego? Es que tengo que ir a hablar con Jairo.-Carla se levantó con la carta de la mano y se fue a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

-Jairo, tengo que hablar contigo.-dijo Carla triste.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No puedo ir en Navidad a España, mis padres tuvieron problemas y no quieren ir, y por supuesto tampoco que yo vaya.

Continuaron hablando.

Después del desayuno todos los alumnos de séptimo se fueron o a la sala común o a la biblioteca. Carla, Sirius y James fueron los únicos que fueron a la sala común, el resto menos Jane se habían ido a la biblioteca a estudiar. Cuando estos tres llegaron a la sala común se encontraron con una pálida, cansada y triste Jane. Carla y Sirius se miraron, una mirada que a Carla le sirvió para entender que se llevara a Potter de allí y los dejaran solos. Potter y Carla se fueron.

-¿Qué tal?-preguntó Sirius mientras se sentaba.

-Mal.-a Jane se le encharcaron los ojos. Sirius era la primera vez que la iba a ver llorar.

-Ese vociferador, era de tus padres ¿verdad?

Jane no contestó simplemente se echó a llorar sobre Black. Cualquiera que hubiese ido al colegio un año atrás y volviese en esos instantes, no hubiera podido creer lo que allí ocurría. Sirius y Jane abrazados, Sirius madurando, aquello era realmente un hecho importante en Hogwarts una de sus leyendas había madurado, pero las consecuencias…

A Sirius no le hizo falta que Jane le explicara que le habían dicho sus padres, se lo podía imaginar, nada bueno, eso seguro. Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía era lo que estaba apunto de acontecer. De la chimenea saltó una astilla ardiendo, cayó en la alfombra y se convirtió en una nota que voló hasta la mano de Sirius.

-Jane mira.-la chica se incorporó y leyó la nota-

_Jane Satine acuda al despacho del director inmediatamente._

_Fdo. Álbum Dumbledore, Director de la Escuela Hogwars de Magia y Hechicería._

Carla y James avanzaban por el pasillo, hablando desinteresadamente.

-James ¿con quién vas a ir al baile?-preguntó Carla.

-¿Con quién crees que voy a ir?-dijo James creyendo que Carla ya conocía lo suyo con Olivia.

-Se lo pedirás a Lily ¿verdad?-contestó ella con una sonrisa pícara en la cara.

A James se extrañó, Carla siempre le había dicho que no acosara tanto a Lily.

-No, voy a ir con Olivia.

-¿Quién es Olivia?

-Mi novia.

-¿Tu novia desde cuando?

-Desde que decidí olvidarme de Lily.

-Pero si Lily…


	10. Yo Quiero, No Puedo

_Hola a todos, muchas gracias por los reviews, Jana Evans, JaneAddams, I Love Merauders menos 1,cam.tz y Haruka.Black-90 muxas gracias. en fin para q engañarnos soy perverso muajajajaja, pero he de deciros q la continuación de la conversación creo que era lo que queríais, o eso espero, bueno eso muchas gracias a todos y aquí os dejo con el capítulo 10, disfrutarlo. _

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**Yo Quiero, No Puedo.**

7-Diciembre-1975

…pero si Lily…-Carla comprendió por fin lo sucedido.

-¿Qué pasa Carla?-dijo James algo alterado.

-¿Eh?-Carla estaba algo descolocada.

-Carla ¿Ha pasado algo con Lily que yo deba saber?

-No lo sé… ¿Os ha visto Lily juntos?

-Si, ayer, yo estaba con Olivia en el pasillo, Lily venía hacia mí, pero se dio la vuelta.

-James…Lily ese día iba a hablar contigo.

-¿De qué?-preguntó nervioso.

-James…Lily está enamorada de ti.

James cayó hacia atrás contra la pared, se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sus pensamientos se dividieron, por un lado, él estaba muy bien con Olivia y le estaba empezando a gustar, pero por otro, llevaba enamorado de Lily desde primero, y aunque lo intentase superar, no podía.

-¿Crees que debería hablar con ella?-dijo James por fin.

-Si.

James estaba decidido, hablaría con Lily, aclararían los malos entendidos de una vez.

Lily recogió sus libros y se despidió de sus compañeros, no podía estudiar, lo único que tenía en la cabeza era la rabia y la tristeza. No podía parar de pensar en que si se hubiera decidido unos días antes, tan solo unos días antes…no podía creer que estuviera pasando aquello, por un chico que la había amado durante tanto tiempo. No quería que James supiese que estaba enamorada de él, le daba mucha vergüenza. Lily embaucada en sus pensamientos no vio la figura masculina que se alzaba frente a ella, era Malfoy. Lily no veía a Malfoy desde el "incidente" en el lago. Chocó contra el chico, sus libros le cayeron al suelo.

-Hola mamón, ups, quise decir Malfoy.-Lily se agachó a por sus libros.

-Veo que tienes el ingenio muy desarrollado.

-Ya ves, igual que los cuernos.

A Malfoy le hizo gracia el comentario pero borró de su cara la sonrisa a tiempo

-Sabes que lo siento, estaba borracho, no me lo tengas en cuenta.

Ella chasqueó la lengua.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?-preguntó ella cansada

-¿Quieres venir al baile conmigo?

-...mmmm…déjame pensar….NO-contestó ella sarcástica.

-Vamos, por favor, ya te he dicho que lo siento, que más quieres que haga.

-Quiero que me dejes en paz.

-¿Pero por qué no?

-Malfoy, me caes mal, no te aguanto, me has puesto los cuernos, te odio… ¿quieres alguna razón más?

-Ooooh, por favor, dame otra oport…

Lily dejó de oír a Malfoy, doblando la esquina del pasillo estaba James, el mismo sentimiento de antes le invadió de nuevo, que estúpida había sido. Lily veía como se James se iba acercando a ella, como la iba a salvar de aquel estúpido Slytherin pero algo pasó, algo que le hizo decir lo siguiente.

-De acuerdo Malfoy…iré al baile contigo.

Jane seguía contemplando la nota.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?-le preguntó Sirius.

-No, será mejor que vaya sola.-dijo Jane intentando parecer serena.

-Pero…-Sirius insistía.

-Sirius, por favor, es mejor que valla sola, créeme.

Jane abandonó la sala común y se dirigió al despacho del director. Por el camino todos los sentimientos que un ser humano puede tener, pasaron por su cabeza, desde el miedo a la tristeza pasando por la resignación, la ira… su cabeza era un auténtico hervidero.

Poco a poco se fue acercando al despacho. En la estatua apoyada estaba McGonagall. Cuando llegó a su lado ésta la apuntó con su varita y le lanzó un hechizo que la dejó totalmente sorda. McGonagall dijo algo y la estatua se retiró dando lugar a unas escaleras en forma de caracol, de nuevo apuntó hacia ella con la varita y Jane volvió a oír de nuevo. Ambas subieron por la escalera. Al llegar al despacho de Dumbledore, Jane se sentó.

-Señorita Jane Satine, su madre nos ha enviado una carta en la que nos comenta su… problema, bien, claro está que es una grave irregularidad, en un caso cómo éste, se le da a la alumna dos opciones: una, abandonar Hogwarts para siempre o dos, no tener el niño. Ahora bien puesto que es usted mayor de edad, está cursando su último curso, es una de las mejores estudiantes y puesto que el bebé no nacerá en Agosto fuera de la escuela, puedo dejarla seguir estudiando aquí.

-Muchas gracias, de verdad se lo agradezco mucho.-dijo Jane lo más contenta que pudo.

-No me las de, esa era la parte buena, ahora vendrá la parte mala.-Dumbledore puso sus dedos en la garganta y carraspeó.- Se puede saber en que estaban pensando, no me digan que vienen a Hogwarts nada más que a copular por las esquinas, yo creía que tenía un poco más de sentido común, de verdad señorita me ha defraudado.-Jane sentía como si el mundo se le cayese encima.-cómo castigo, le quitaré cincuenta puntos a Gryffindor.-McGonagall miró al director asustada.-y usted tendrá que quedarse todos los días dos horas después de las clases a ayudar al profesor Slughorn en las mazmorras de aquí a Marzo. Ahora por favor váyase, y andese con cuidado porque una irregularidad más,…y quedará usted expulsada.

James dobló la esquina del pasillo, se encontró con Lily y Malfoy, juntos. No lo entendía ¿qué hacía Lily con un tío que le había puesto los cuernos?, no lo entendía, el iba derecho a salvar a Lily de aquella asquerosa serpiente.

-¡James!-gritó una voz femenina.

Era Olivia e iba hacia él con los brazos extendidos, él se giró y vio a su novia le correspondió con una abrazo. Mientras se abrazaban no podía dejar de mirar por el rabillo del ojo a Lily. Sintió como si le tiraran un cubo de agua helada encima al escuchar:

-De acuerdo Malfoy…iré al baile contigo.

James y Olivia se besaron, Lily agachó la cabeza. Quizás habían entrado sin querer en una guerra de celos…

**CONTINUARÁ**

_Bueno ahora, por favor unos reviews, xfa xfa xfa._


	11. Ni Una Sola Palabra

**Hola a todos de nuevo, muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews que me habéis dejado. maryuca: siento que te parezcan cortos, pero no me gusta hacerlos muy largos, lo intento pero…gracias por tu review. Ivi's: me hizo mucha ilusión conocerte, hablamos poco, pero espero que hablemos más veces, gracias por tu review. Maraclarita :bueno lo de Lily, espero que este capítulo te deje satisfecha, gracias por tu review. I love the merauders menos 1: al igual que maraclarita espero que te deje contenta este capítulo, gracias por el review. Jana Evans: espero que no te haya disgustado mucho el capi, gracias por el review. Lulu Evans: Lucy…muchas gracias por tu review, por fin te acordaste, sorry por el error pero en fin, en la fiesta me parece que tocaran Divilish jejeje. **

**Muchas gracias a todos, aquí os dejo el capítulo 11, espero que lo disfruteis. **

**CAPÍTULO 11 **

**Ni Una Sola Palabra. **

8-Diciembre-1975

El lunes llegó dejando atrás uno de los fines de semana más intensos que aquel castillo hubo vivido. Eran las ocho de la mañana, las ocupantes de la habitación de la chica y Mery ya se habían enterado de lo acontecido el día anterior en la puerta de la biblioteca. Por supuesto ninguna de las amigas de Lily veía bien que le dijera que sí a Malfoy, era indignante, incluso ella lo veía mal, no sabía por que lo había hecho, estaba hecha un lío.

James no entendía por que Lily había hecho lo que había hecho, pero él en realidad nunca había entendido a las mujeres. No entendía porque si estaba enamorada de él había aceptado ir con Malfoy al baile, aunque quizás el hecho de que Olivia le hubiera metida la lengua hasta el páncreas delante de ella había sido una razón. En el desayuno el ambiente se podía cortar con cuchillo, Lily y James se sentaron lo más lejos que pudieron el uno del otro, sus amigos miraban impotentes como su amistad estaba yéndose a pique.

Por suerte para los amigos de ambos la primera clase era Pociones/Herbología, las chicas iban a Pociones y los chicos a Herbología. Una vez ya en las mazmorras Lily fue a hablar con Malfoy.

-Malfoy, tenemos que hablar.-comenzó Lily seria.

-¿Qué ocurre nena?

-Verás¿Cómo te lo diré?, no pienso ir al baile contigo.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Luciusin, hay que limpiarse los oídos por la mañana, que sino no oímos bien.-dijo ella en tono maternal y una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Pero ¿cómo que no vas a ir conmigo?, ayer me dijiste que sí.

-Ya, también tú me dijiste que me querías y mira…

Horace Slughorn, el profesor de pociones llegó donde estaban los alumnos cortando la conversación de Lucius y Lily. Slughorn abrió la puerta del aula con su varita, mientras iban entrando los alumnos paró a Jane.

-Señorita Satine, ya me ha informado el director de lo sucedido.

-¿Usted también va a echarme la bronca?

-No, lo siento mucho, no se preocupe, su castigo conmigo no será muy duro.

-Muchas gracias.-Jane sonrió levemente y entró en el aula.

OOooOOooOO

James, Sirius, Remus y Hugo se encontraban en una mesa del invernadero de Herbología haciendo un trabajo sobre las raíces de mandrágora. James no había contado a sus amigos lo que Carla le había dicho, sabía como iban a reaccionar llamándole estúpido y demás lindezas, francamente no era lo que más necesitaba oír en esos momento, así que mientras sus amigos discutían sobre el baile él se limitaba a asentir, y a hacer su trabajo. Esa clase se caracterizó por ser la única que James terminaba un trabajo y otorgaba cinco puntos por ello a Gryffindor. La clase de Herbología se hizo eterna, pero pronto terminó. Pero James se lamentó profundamente al ver la clase que tenían a continuación, Historia de la Magia. En esa clase tenía que compartir pupitre con Lily.

Una campanilla dio el comienzo de aquella clase, el profesor Ambiórix ya se encontraba en el aula. James y Lily se sentaron juntos, no se dijeron ni una sola palabra. En aquella clase hubo bastantes miradas furtivas, James recibía de vez en cuando una nota de Olivia diciéndole cosas que debido a que esto lo pueden estar leyendo menores, no puedo reflejar. Pasada la mitad de la clase James se decidió a hablar.

-No puedo creer que vayas al baile con Malfoy.-dijo en intentando disimular los celos.

-James te voy a decir tres cosas: una, no estoy de humor; dos, con quien vaya yo al baile no es asunto tuyo y tres,-Lily cambió el tono.-…no voy a ir con Malfoy.

A James se le encendió la cara, Lily le había dicho que no a Malfoy, eso podía significar algo.

-Pero si te oí decir…

-Ya, un momento de debilidad lo tiene cualquiera.

-Entonces¿con quien vas?

-Con nadie.

Ambos se miraron. James estaba apunto de besarla pero una nota de Olivia le dio en la nuca. Cerró los ojos fastidiado, ignoró el papel pero sonó la campanilla con la que finalizó la clase. Lily salió aventada de la clase. James se lamentó.

En el resto del día James y Lily no volvieron a coincidir.

15-Diciembre-1975

Pasó una semana entera de exámenes, arrepentimientos, miradas, celos, remordimientos, amor, desamor y castigos con Slughorn. James parecía olvidar a Lily poco a poco y Lily había afirmado que iría sola al baile. Los amigos de Evans y Potter estaban preocupados de que aquella situación pusiera en peligro la integridad de la pandilla.

Carla y Jairo estaban realmente genial juntos, eran como uña y carne, se les veía juntos por los pasillos riéndose y besándose, en poco tiempo se convirtieron en la pareja de moda junto con Hugo y Kaley, que pasaban gran parte del tiempo con ellos. Parecía una época dorada que no tenía fin, pero los hechos de aquella tarde fueron realmente un hecho a recordar en el curso 1975/1976. Era por la tarde, Carla, Jairo, Hugo y Kaley se encontraban estudiando en el Gran Comedor para sus EXTASIS. Una lechuza rojiza entró volando por uno de los ventanales, dejó caer una carta encima del libro que Jairo estaba leyendo.

-¿Una carta a estas horas?-dijo Hugo extrañado.

-Si, es de Cangas del Nancea, de mis padres.-apuntó Jairo, abrió el sobre y lo leyó. Mientras lo leía sus cara fue cambiando.

-¿Qué ocurre Jairo?-preguntó Kaley

-Pues…

-¿Jairo?-dijo Carla algo alterada.

-…mis padres…tengo que…Carla, me parece que vas a tener que ir sola al baile.

-¿Qué?

-Mis padres han mandado una carta a Dumbledore pidiéndole permiso para que abandone en castillo antes de tiempo.

-Pero ¿Por qué?

-Mi abuela…, está muy enferma, por lo que tampoco creo que puedas venir conmigo.

-Jairo, entonces no nos veremos hasta enero.

-Si, pero tranquila en Semana Santa tendremos toda la semana para nosotros.

-no Jairo, mis abuelos se mudaron a Inglaterra, yo ya no tengo nada en España.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada, nos vamos a ver todo el año en Hogwarts.

Se abrazaron.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Bueno, ahora unos reviewcillos para ver que os a parecido, muchos besos a tods, pronto el capítulo 12. Nos leemos, y no os olvideis del review jejeje, XAO**


	12. Despedida

Hola de nuevo a todos, aquí está el capítulo 12, he estado trabajando un poco para intentar hacerlo más largo y creo que lo he conseguido, vosotras me diréis, en fin que deciros, OS QUIERO, me encanta todos los reviews que me mandáis. Seguid así. Ahora voy a contestar vuestros reviews que tanto aprecio, que por cierto ya son 41 muchísimas gracias de verdad. (ains…se me saltan las lágrimas, sois geniales)XDXD

**Sa: **me alegro que te haya gustado, gracias por tu review.

**Jana Evans: **jejeje, adora a esta loka jajajaja y por supuesto adoro sus valiosos reviews jejeje, los momentos L/J se van a intensificar un poco a partir del capítulo 13, lo prometo, y lo de Jairo, en fin, creo que a todas las que os gusta esta pareja, sufrireis. Jejeje.

**Ivi's:** mucha suerte en tu prueba, espero que te vaya muy bien. Lo de Luciusin, salió de varios nombres que barajé como diminutivo, este fue el que más me convenció, muchas gracias por tus palabras tan alagadoras, y sobre todo gracias por el review.

**JaneAddams:** ahí esta mi Jane, de mi vida y mi corazón jejejeje, creo que en este chap, apreciarás que tu mala leche aumentará bastante, ya me contarás que tal, (por cierto gracias por las preguntas de mate XDXD), vamos juntos a clase que quereis.

**Maraclarita:** muchas gracias, si el chapter anterior te pareció mejor, creo que este te gustará más, o eso espero, disfrútalo, y gracias por el review.

**Cam.tz: **gracias por el review, espero que este te guste más, es más largo. Espero que compense.

**Caataa:** muchas gracias por el review, no pasa nada porque no mandes reviews, pero uno de vez en cuando siempre ayuda jejeje, espero que sigas leyendo y que te siga gustando la historia.

Bueno amores míos os dejo con el capítulo 12 espero por reviews jejejeje.

**CAPÍTULO 12 **

**Despedida. **

17-Diciembre-1975

Un nuevo miércoles amaneció en el castillo, para la inmensa mayoría de los alumnos era un día feliz, terminaban los exámenes de ese trimestre, pero no así para otras dos personas, Carla y Jairo. La habitación de las chicas no tenía esa vitalidad que la caracterizaba, Lily, intentando olvidar a James no estaba para muchas juergas. Jane se pasaba todo el tiempo dando vueltas de un lado de la habitación al otro con los brazos en jarra, intentando aclarar sus ideas. Carla, que por lo general era quien sacaba a sus compañeras adelante, tampoco tenía un día muy bueno. Jairo se iba hoy. La única superviviente al melodrama vivido por las ocupantes de aquella situación era Kaley, que tenía que conformarse con estar con Mery y pasarlo bien con ella.

Una vez ya en la sala común, se encontraron con James y Olivia abrazados y mirando por la ventana, lo que hizo a Lily pensar "¿cuántos años me caerían si la tiro por la ventana?", Carla que pareció oír el pensamiento le dijo.

-Vallamos fuera, no vaya a ser que cometas una locura…o la cometa yo.

Las dos se rieron débilmente y salieron de la sala común junto con Jane y Sirius, que desconocían totalmente lo de Potter y Evans.

A salir de la sala común se encontraron con Jairo. Carla le miró apenada más tarde miró a sus amigos, una mirada que les hizo entender que se fueran.

-Buenos días.-dijo el chico con la voz apagada.

-Buenas.-Carla intentó sonreír.

-Había pensado que como es el último día de clase, y yo me marcho hoy, podíamos no ir a clase…si tu quieres vamos.

Ella asintió.

Ambos echaron a caminar por el pasillo. Jairo le paso un brazo a Carla por la cadera y ella apoyó la cabeza a la altura de su hombro y continuaron avanzando por el pasillo bajo la capa del chico.

En el Gran Comedor Lily, Jane, Kaley y Mery estaban sentadas juntas, en la otra punta estaban James, Sirius, Remus, Hugo y Olivia.

-Mírala allí, que asco dan, no se cómo…-Lily, estaba en pleno ataque celoso.

-Lily, hacer el favor de arreglar las cosas de una vez, liaros o amigaros, pero ya, estáis destrozando el grupo.-dijo Jane algo molesta.

-Yo no tengo que arreglar nada, fue él el que…

-Él que ¡qué!, el que lleva detrás de ti desde primero, el lleva sufriendo tus rechazos y tus insultos hace seis años, el único chico del mundo que te ha querido de verdad, o el que cansado de que le humillaras y le hicieras de menos se buscó una compañía mejor. Lily, cuenta las veces que le has gritado, insultado o humillado, después cuenta las que él te ha querido, idolatrado y tratado como una princesa, haz una simple ecuación, y resolverás que la incógnita es que tú también le quieres a él, pero por tu estúpido orgullo de leona no quieres admitirlo.-Jane estaba ya de pie, y bastante cabreada, Lily se le había quedado mirando con la boca entreabierta.

A Jane definitivamente el embarazo le estaba alterando ligeramente el humor, pero tenía razón y sus amigas no lo dudaban, cualquiera se ponía a llevarle la contraria a aquella fiera.

Bordeando el lago, estaban Carla y Jairo, no habían hablado desde que salieron del castillo, no hacía falta, se conformaban con estar así, juntos. Vieron un sauce (N/A: no es el sauce boxeador, pobres, bastante sufren ya XD) y decidieron sentarse bajo él.

-Que no se acabe este momento, por favor.-dijo Carla, como rogando al cielo.

-Se acabará, al igual que yo acabaré volviendo de Cangas.-Jairo intentaba ser consolador.

-¿Quién sabe cuándo volverás?

-Yo lo se, y tu también, el cuatro de enero.

-Ya…, y quien te dice a ti que a tus padres no les da la venada y se quedan allí.

-Carla…

-No Jairo, es verdad, si no son tus padres son los míos, primero no puedo ir a Cangas, luego tú te vas antes de tiempo, que va a ser lo próximo…

Los ánimos de ambos estaban subiéndose un poco, estaban discutiendo.

-Carla, no es cosa de mis padres, se trata de mi abuela.

-Ya…

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?

-¿Egoísta yo?, yo no soy la que se va un mes, sin importarle nada.

-¡MI ABUELA SE ESTÁ MURIENDO!

Carla se llevó la mano a la boca, sabía que estaba algo enferma, pero él nunca le había contado la gravedad del asunto.

-Lo siento, no lo sabía.

-Carla, al que menos le apetece marchar es a mí, pero tengo que hacerlo, me encantaría pasar mi cumpleaños aquí(N/A: el cumpleaños de Jairo es el 29 de diciembre, os lo digo por que esta fecha va a ser importante jejeje), ir al baile contigo, estar dos semanas enteras paseando por el castillo, me encantaría pero no puedo.

La pareja estaba ya más tranquila.

-¿Cuándo te vas?

-Tengo que coger el tren a las dos.

-He pedido permiso para acompañarte a la estación.

-¿Y te lo han dado?-preguntó él entusiasmado.

-Si, lo único es que McGonagall tendrá que venir con nosotros. ¿Qué hora es?

-Las doce y… ¡Las doce y media!, llevamos tres horas aquí dando vueltas.

-Y parece que llevamos tres minutos.

-Será mejor que suba a prepararme, tú vete a comer anda, no quiero que te me quedes en los huesos.

Carla esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

-Nos vemos en el vestíbulo a la una y cuarto.- dijo Jairo mientras se ponían de pie.

-De acuerdo, se lo diré a McGonagall.

Se dieron un suave beso en los labios, y comenzaron a caminar hacia el castillo.

La comida transcurrió, en silencio, todos tenían cosas en que pensar. Pero la inconsciente Olivia parecía no entender que si los merodeadores y sus amigas no hablaban era porque había una razón muy buena, y que por razones obvias convenía no meterse ni intentar nada. Olivia Cornwells no era mala chica, pero había llegado en mal momento al grupo, y sobre todo se había metido de cabeza en una relación amor-odio de dos personas muy cabezonas. Ella seguía sin entender los motivos de tanto silencio y pensaba que mariposeando entre ellos, lo arreglaría…………………Craso error. Había entrado en una conversación consigo misma, todos los demás, incluso James le habían mandado ya miradas asesinas. James también había recibido algunas.

-Oli, cariño, es que nos duele mucho la cabeza, amor podías callarte de una santa vez.

-Oh…, si, perdón.- Olivia se sonrojó.

-¿Cómo lo llevas Carla?-preguntó Kaley preocupada.

-Bueno,…dentro de lo que cabe, bien.-dijo ella sin ganas.

-¿A qué hora se tiene que ir?

-Tiene que coger el tren a las dos, quedé con él a la una y cuarto en el vestíbulo.

Kaley la miró horrorizada.

-Cielo…, es la una y media.-dijo ella señalando el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca derecha.

-¿QUÉ?

Carla se levantó tirando la silla al suelo y comenzó a correr. Su pelo rizado, castaño claro, recogido atrás en una coleta, iba dejando caer mechones sobre su cara a medida que corría por los terrenos del castillo. Pronto avistó el gorro de McGonagall asomar por una de las ventanas de un carruaje ya en marcha.

Carla miró a su alrededor…¿Qué podía hacer? (N/A: cómo sé que os gusta mucho esta pareja, cambié un poco el final).

Por fortuna, Carla había echo el examen de aparición. Por lo que se apareció en la estación de Hogsmeade. Un carruaje llegó varios minutos después. Jairo y McGonagall bajaron de él.

-Señorita King¿Qué hace usted aquí?-dijo una sobresaltada McGonagall.

-Despedirme de mi novio, ya le había pedido permiso.(N/A: pobre, tan joven y con demencia…ains)

Jairo no dejó contestar a la profesora y se abrazó a Carla. Minerva, no queriendo ser sujeta-velas, anunció que esperaría a la chica en el carruaje. La pareja aprovechó su último cuarto de hora del año juntos muy a fondo (ejem). Al llegar el tren, Jairo se subió, mientras se despedía él en el tren y ella en el andén, el chico cogió a Carla por las solapas de la túnica y la atrajo hacia si, se profirieron un largo y apasionado beso. Desde el carruaje McGonagall no pudo evitar asomarse y reír emocionada mientras se arrancaba una lágrima con la punta de la túnica. (N/A: esa es mi McGonny)

El tren partió. Carla contemplaba como se alejaba mientras movía la mano. Una débil lágrima recorrió su mejilla hasta llegar a sus labios. Se pasó una mano por la mejilla para limpiar la lágrima, después pasó sus dos manos por el pelo, para peinarse. Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar hacia el carruaje, cuando tenía una pierna en el escalón para subir, otra en el suelo y la mano izquierda en la manilla, miró hacia el tren alejarse ladeando la cabeza, se mantuvo en esa posición uno segundos. Después entró en el carruaje, cerró la puerta y éste comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo.

**CONTINUARÁ **

Ahora unos reviews por favor, jejeje.


	13. Baile de Navidad y un Asunto Pendiente

**Hola a todos muy buenas, aquí estoy otra vez con un nuevo capítulo, el que todos estabais esperando, primero agradecimientos **

**ivi's**

**katralalunaticoskywalker**

**Jana Evans**

**cam.tz**

**maraclarita**

**Klau Potter**

**JaneAddams**

**Muchas gracias a todas, espero que sigáis leyendo, y dejando review, aquí os dejo un capítulo más largo, bastante más creo, y más interesante. Las canciones que aparecen son: 1- Is It Any Wonder? (Keane), 2-Your Song (Elthon John), 3-Todo (Pereza)**

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**Baile de Navidad y un Asunto Pendiente.**

19-Diciembre-1975

Por fin llegó el ansiado día del baile, ese viernes fue uno de los más agitados del año, las chicas corrían por los pasillos con vestidos, maquillaje, peines, rulos, en fin una fauna. La alegría se palpaba en el ambiente, menos Malfoy que por estar castigado no podía ir al baile y siempre y cuando no se entrase en la habitación de las chicas. Jane a causa de las hormonas ladraba a todos los que se acercaban a ella, Carla entristecida por la marcha de Jairo no ayudaba, Lily como de costumbre…en fin para que decirlo otra vez…e incluso Lulu estaba triste, su "novio" la había dejado, en fin no iba a ser un día muy bueno para ellas, al menos en principio.

Carla le había dicho a Lily que iría al baile con ella, después de que Lily recibiera una carta de su madre diciéndole que su hermana Petunia les había presentado a su novio, Vernon. Lily estaba horrorizada con la idea de tener que pasar la navidad con su hermana y su novio, y encima con la imagen de James y Olivia contando las doce campanadas juntos.

Los chicos por otra parte, estaban más animados, Remus y Mery iban a pasar las navidades juntos en una casa en Irlanda, Remus ya le había contado el problema de la luna llena, era la única de las chicas que lo sabía. James estaba empezando a hartarse de Olivia, aunque le gustaba y era simpática…no era Lily. Sirius estaba en una fase, en la que estaba entusiasmado con el embarazo, eufórico, hablaba siempre de SU hijo.

Al dar las siete de la tarde los chicos estaban en la sala común esperando por las damiselas. Iban todos embutidos en los trajes de comuniones/bodas/entierros/u otros eventos socales. Las primeras en bajar fueron Carla y Lily. La primera con un traje negro liso y largo de tirantes con escote en V, un chal blanco sobre sus hombros, unos zapatos de tacón abrochados en el tobillo y el pelo recogido con un moño del que caían mechones. Lily llevaba un vestido lila sin tirantes con vuelo en la parte de abajo y un corpiño negro en la cintura y su pelo rojo suelto y liso cayendo con asombrosa perfección sobre sus desnudos hombros, estaban realmente preciosas.

Ambas miraron resignadas que no tenían a nadie quien les dijese lo guapas que estaban. La siguiente en bajar fue Jane con un vestido azul oscuro, hasta el cuello sin mangas y ceñido debajo del pecho, y con su pelo castaño suelto cayendo al libre albedrío sobre ella. Al bajar fue a abrazarse con Sirius. La siguiente fue Kaley que bajó con un vestido hasta los pies blanco a su izquierda y negro a su derecha, ceñido que resaltaba sus curvas bien trazadas, se sentó encima de Hugo, que estaba acomodado en uno de los sofás. Una vez estuvieron todos listos, decidieron bajar a la cena anterior al baile.

El Gran Comedor estaba adornado con motivos navideños, las mesas eran redondas y para ocho comensales cada una, la fiesta había sido convocada para los alumnos de quinto en adelante, los de cursos inferiores habían tenido su fiesta por la tarde. En una de las mesas del centro estaban: Lily, Carla, Jane, Sirius, James, Hugo, Olivia y Kaley. Remus y Lulu estaban sentado con algunos amigos de Mery.

La cena transcurrió tranquila. Lily y James lanzándose miradas de todo tipo, desde asesinas hasta seductoras, Jane terminando con las existencias de la mesa, si la chica ya comía mucho de por sí, imaginaos al estar embarazada, era una verdadera lima.

Después de la cena Dumbledore mandó a todo el mundo ponerse en pie e hizo desaparecer las mesas del centro y, apartó las sillas a los laterales. También despareció la mesa de los profesores y aparecieron instrumentos y unos micrófonos. Todo estaba preparado. Dumbledore se colocó en el micrófono principal.

-Alumnos, profesores, espero que la cena haya sido de vuestro gusto, ahora para digerirla mejor ¿qué os parece un poco de música?

Dumbledore agitó su varita y el Gran Comedor cambió su decoración navideña por una decoración propia de una discoteca.

-Y ahora os presentó al grupo revelación mágico DIVILISH.

El Gran Comedor vibró ante la aparición del grupo, eran cuatro chicos alemanes que cantaban en inglés y español, muy populares en el mundo mágico. El grupo empezó con su mayor éxito "Is It Any Wonder?"

_I always thought that I knew  
I'd always have the right to  
Be living in the kingdom of the good and true  
and so on but now I think how I was wrong  
And you were laughing along  
And now I look a fool for thinking you were on, my side_

Las fans histéricas se agolpaban contra el escenario, todo el mundo, saltaba y daba palmadas¿Todo el mundo? No James estaba detrás de Olivia mientras ésta saltaba y cantaba cogiéndola como podía por la cintura, pero no dejaba de mirar a Lily preciosa en su vestido lila, mientras bailaba con Carla. Jane y Sirius estaban como locos bailando, saltando y cantando a grito pelado.

_Is it any wonder I'm tired  
Is it any wonder that I feel uptight  
Is it any wonder I don't know what's right _

_Sometimes  
It's hard to know where I stand  
It's hard to know where I am  
Well maybe it's a puzzle I don't understand _

Lily cesó de bailar mientras Carla daba vueltas debajo de su brazo, había visto que James le estaba mirando fijamente. Al mirarle ella éste apartó la mirada inmediatamente, él también. En primera fila Lulu ya le había tirado el sujetador a la cabeza al cantante, mientras gritaba eufórica. Remus y Mery ajenos en la fiesta estaban en una esquina dándose el lote.

_But sometimes  
I get the feeling that I'm  
Stranded in the wrong time  
Where love is just a lyric in a children's rhyme, a soundbite _

Is it any wonder that I'm tired  
Is it any wonder that I feel uptight  
Is it any wonder I don't know what's right  
oh, these days  
After all the misery you made  
Is it any wonder that I feel afraid  
Is it any wonder that I feel betrayed

Las miradas entre Lily y James iban a más.

_Nothing left inside this old cathedral  
Just the sad lonely spires  
How do you make it right_

Decidió terminar de una vez, dejar a Olivia por allí dando saltos y irse con Lily, iba a entablar camino hacia allí.

_Oh, but you try  
Is it any wonder I'm tired  
Is it any wonder that I feel uptight  
Is it any wonder I don't know what's right  
oh, these days  
After all the misery you made  
Is it any wonder that I feel afraid  
Is it any wonder that I feel betrayed_

Ya había dado un paso, pero la canción terminó, entre los aplausos Olivia se giró y se colgó de su cuello y le empezó a besar. Lily bajó la cabeza y se puso a aplaudir mirándo al escenario. En el cual el cantante se disponía a hablar.

-BUENAS NOCHES HOGWARTS.-gritó el chico. La respuésta fue una avalancha de aplausos y voces.

-Espero que os haya gustado nuestro primer tema, por cierto quiero decir a esta chica de primera fila…

-LULUUU.-chilló la aludida.

-Pues eso quiero decir a Lulu que si quiere puede recuperar su sujetador después del concierto en mi camerino.-la sala estalló en risas y gritos de histéricas.

-Y ahora puesto que sabemos que muchos de vosotros estáis enamorados.-Lily y James se miraron.-aquí va una canción para las parejas.-terminó de hablar y se dirigió a un piano que había en el escenario se sentó encima de él, y otro chico comenzó a tocar las teclas de aquel piano.

Olivia se dio la vuelta.

-¿Bailas conmigo?-formuló Olivia en forma retórica.

-No.-dijo James.

-¿Cómo que no?-Olivia estaba sorprendida, la canciñon ya había empezado.

_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
I don't have much money but boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

**-**No, el cantante a dicho para los enamorados.

**-**¿Y?

**-**Que yo no estoy enamorado de ti, estoy enamorado de Lily.

James comenzó a caminar hacia la pelirroja que se dio la vuelta hacia él haciendo que el vuelo de su vestido volase, lo veía venir hacia ella entre impaciente y nerviosa.

_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show  
I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
My gift is my song and this one's for you_

Por fin se posicionó enfrente de ella. Se agachó como si le fuera a pedir matrimonio.

-Lily¿Me concedes este baile?

Lily se pusó tan roja como su pelo.

-James,…desde luego que sí.

James se levantó y la abrazó, comenzaron a bailar abrazados.

_And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

Se miraron, James sonrió hacia la chica.

-Lily…te quiero.

_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross  
But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that keep it turned on_

James se asustó de que tardara tanto en responder pero al final lo hizo.

-James, yo también te quiero.

_So excuse me forgetting but these things I do  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

Se besaron.

_I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

La canción terminó el Gran Comedor volvió a retumbar con los aplausos. Lily y James salieron del baile. Se encontraban en el vestíbulo. De dentró les llegó la nueva canción que estaba empezando a sonar, esta era en español.

-Lily, entonces, esto ¿Qué significa?

-Significa que mañana vendrás conmigo para celebrar la navidad en mi casa bueno si quieres ¿quieres?-preguntó ella más como una afirmación que como una respuesta.

-Desde luego que quiero.

-Genial, entonces te espero en el tren, en el compartimento de los prefectos ¿vale?

-Si.

Lo que no sabían era que en el otro lado del vestíbulo escondido detrás de las escaleras estaba Malfoy. Lucius ya había terminado su castigo en las mazmorras, y se disponía a ir al baile.

-Van listos si piensan que se van a salir con la suya, Lily será mía.-susurró la serpiente.

Ajenos a las conspiraciones estaban Lily y James, besándose apasionadamente mientras escuchaban la canción de la fiesta.

_Todo, todo, todo, todo_

_yo quiero contigo todo._

_Poco muy poco a poco, poco_

_que venga la magia y estemos_

_solos, solos, solos, solos_

_yo quiero contigo solos._

_Solo rozándonos todo_

_sudando, cachondos, _

_volviéndonos locos, _

_teniéndo cachorros,_

_clavarnos los ojos,_

_bebernos a morro._

**CONTINUARÁ**

Espero que os hay gustado y ya sabéis espero reviews. Bss XAO.


	14. Serpiente Tenías Que Ser

**Hola de nuevo, perdón por la tardanza, pero estaba muy cansado el fin de semana como para actualizar, los estudios hacen mella en uno jejeje. Pero hoy es fiesta aquí en España (bendito puente de diciembre) y hasta el lunes no tengo clase jejejej. Ahora voy con los agradecimientos: Caata, Eileen Watson Broadwell, Klau Potter, Jana Evans, ivi's, JaneAddams, katralalunaticoskywalker, maraclarita y Cam.tz. Muchas gracias de verdad, sois geniales. Aquí esta el chapter 14. Disfrutarlo, y dejar reviews bsbs.**

**CAPÍTULO 14**

**Serpiente Tenías Que Ser.**

20-Diciembre-1975

Llegó el ansiado día para muchos en el que se iban a sus casas a celebrar la navidad con sus familias. La felicidad se había colado por las rendijas de la habitación de las chicas. Lily andaba como un pajarillo en mayo revoloteando por toda la habitación con una estúpida sonrisilla enamorada en los labios. Aunque las chicas sabían de sobra lo que había pasado el día anterior, también sabían que sino se lo preguntaban Lily explotaría.

-Bueno, ¿qué tal tú con Potter?-se decidió por fin Kaley.

-Muy bien, genial, SUPERGUAY.- dijo Lily histérica.

-¿Cómo ha sido?

-Verás, me dijo que si quería bailar con él, bailamos, nos besamos, salimos del comedor, le pregunté si vendría a mi casa en navidad, y nos seguimos besando.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- dijeron cinco voces al unísono, (Mery ya estaba en la habitación como siempre)

-Si, lo sé. Le he preguntado que si quería ir a venir conmigo en navidad y me dijo… ¡SI!

-Que guay, felicidades tía.-dijo Carla sincera.

Aquella escena era perfecta por fin Lily y James habían limado asperezas y estaban juntos, pero había algo que no encajaba, Lulu no había prestado atención a las noticias de Lily ya que estaba dando vueltas por la habitación muy pensativa, hasta que Lily la vio.

-¿Qué ocurre Lulu?

-¿eh?, no nada.-dijo vagamente.

-Por cierto ¿dónde te metiste anoche? No viniste cuando nosotras a la habitación.-preguntó Jane.

-Ya, bueno… ¿os acordáis de la dedicatoria que me hizo el cantante?

-Desde luego, ¿cómo olvidarla?-intervino Kaley.

-Bueno, pues después del concierto fui a su camerino a buscar mi sujetador…

Suspiros de admiración.

-…estuvimos charlando, bebimos, nos besamos,… ¿hace falta que diga más?

-Por supuesto.-sonaron cinco voces a la vez.

-Pues no lo diré.

-Pero eso no es malo ¿no?-preguntó Mery.

-No, pero después me preguntó…si quería irme de gira con ellos.

-¿Qué dices?-preguntó Lily sorprendida.

-Como te lo cuento

-¡Qué fuerte!-añadió Carla.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a dejar la escuela?-preguntó Jane.

-No lo se, estoy echa un lío.

-¡Mira qué hora es!, tengo que bajar a las mazmorras, mi castigo me espera.-dijo Jane

-Y yo me tengo que preparar, quiero estar guapa, quiero dejar a mi hermana pasmada, en todos los sentidos.-intervino Lily feliz.

Jane salió por la puerta y se dirigió a las mazmorras. En la habitación de los chicos James estaba impaciente, había empaquetado todo la noche anterior, estaba ansioso de poder pasar las vacaciones con su pelirroja favorita sin que ella lee insultase o llamase a la policía. Remus iba a quedarse todas las vacaciones con Mery en el castillo al igual que Sirius y Jane. James ya estaba completamente preparado. Estaba dando vueltas por la habitación bailando y cantando.

-_I'm singin' in the rain, just singin' in the rain, what a glorious feeling and I'm happy again._

-Haber pequeño saltamontes ¡Cállate!-gritó Sirius furioso desde su cama.

-Me parece que alguien tiene resaca.-dijo James mientras se sentaba en la cama de Canuto.

-Mira Cornamenta, sigue cantando y te meteré uno de tus cuernos por el…

-¡EH¡ ¡EH¡ ¡EH¡, no termines esa frase, déjame conservar el último vestigio de inocencia que me queda.-dijo Hugo bromeando.

-James, hay una nota en tu cama.-señaló Remus desde la puerta del baño.

James se levantó y fue hacia su cama.

-Es de Jane.-comenzó a leer la nota.-James, tengo que hablar contigo de unas cosas de Transformaciones, ahora estoy castigada en las mazmorras, pero a Slughorn no le importará que vengas, te espero en el aula de pociones, besos, Jane.-James terminó de leer la carta.

-Mirar lo que hacéis allí abajo ¿eh?-bromeó Sirius.

James se puso su túnica y emprendió rumbo a las mazmorras, por el camino iba pensando que era muy extraño que Jane le hubiera dejado una nota para eso, se lo podía haber dicho en persona, pero no le dio demasiada importancia. Cuando llegó a las oscuras y húmedas mazmorras comenzó a andar. Al doblar una esquina sintió tremendo dolor en la cabeza, se le nubló la vista, cayó al suelo inconsciente. Alrededor del cuerpo estaban Lucius, y dos Slytherins más.

-Genial, ha caído redondo.-comentó Lucius.

-¿Le damos ya la poción?-preguntó uno de los Slytherins.

-Si, con esta poción quedará dormido cuatro horas tiempo más que suficiente como para que Lily coja el tren y se vaya a su casa destrozada.

El chico dio la poción a James, que seguía tumbado en el suelo. Después de la operación echaron a correr.

Lily estaba acarreando con todas sus maletas por el pasillo, estaba radiante. Durante todo el camino hacia los carruajes que le llevarían al tren estuvo pensando en las vacaciones que iba a pasar con su novio, sonaba raro pero era así, James Potter era su novio, lo podría gritar a los cuatro vientos. Ya estaba sentada en el vagón de los prefectos, le había extrañado que durante todo el camino hacia el tren no hubiera visto a James, pero decidió no pensar en ello. Los minutos pasaban, ya solo quedaban diez para que partiera el tren. En las mazmorras James continuaba tendido en el frío suelo.

Jane había terminado ya su castigo y se disponía a salir de las mazmorras, al salir del aula y encarrilar el pasillo de salida se le heló la sangre, allí tirado vio a su amigo. Jane echo a correr hasta James, le zarandeó pero el chico no respondía, comprobó si respiraba y descubrió que estaba vivo. Jane tenía una sensación de impotencia muy grande, no sabía que hacer, hasta que recordó algo…

-¡Lily!

Sabía que en esos momentos su amiga debía estar esperando por el chico, si James no iba Lily se enfadaría muchísimo. En plena tensión Jane descubrió un frasco cerca de la cabeza de James, era como una probeta, llevaba inscrito en su cristal la palabra Slytherin así como su escudo. En el frasco aún contenía líquido de la poción, decidió volver al aula de pociones.

-¡Profesor Slughorn!, ¿me puede decir que es esta poción?

-Esto es claramente la poción del sueño, esta poción puede causar entre dos y ocho horas de sueño a quien la ingiera.

Jane comprendió por fin. Dio las gracias a su profesor y salió del aula.

En la sala común de Slytherin, Lucius y compañía ya estaban en ella.

-¿Cómo que habéis dejado a Potter allí en medio? Seréis inútiles.-gritó Malfoy.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Que cuando salga el profesor Slughorn, o entre cualquier otra persona, ¡LO VERÁ ALLÍ TIRADO!, ¡HAY QUE METERLO EN UN AULA VACÍA!.

Los Slytherins salieron corriendo de la sala común. Cuando llegaron a la escena del crimen cogieron al chico entre los tres y comenzaron a transportarlo, no llegaron muy lejos ya que apareció Jane.

-¡¡¡MALFOY!!!

Los tres Slytherins miraron hacia atrás dejando caer el cuerpo.

-Tú quién sino sería capaz de hacer algo así asquerosa serpiente inmunda.

-Mide tu lengua Satine, no vaya a ser que luego te arrepientas.

-Arrepentirme yo, me parece que no me conoces bien, pelo coliflor.

-Métete en tus asuntos.

-Éste es mi asunto, James es mi amigo, aunque claro tú de amistad sabes lo mismo que Dumbledore en tangas de leopardo.

-He dicho que no te metas.

-Que no me importa lo que…-Un de los Slytherins se abalanzó sobre ella haciéndola caer al suelo, los otros dos arrastraron al Potter fuera de la vista de Jane. Cuando ésta se deshizo del chico salió corriendo en busca de los otros dos, pero había rastro de ellos. Miró el reloj y pensó en Lily.

Estaba conteniendo las lágrimas tenía la esperanza que de pronto se abriría la puerta y aparecería allí con alguna broma que mostrarle pero esas esperanzas se evaporaron en el momento en el que el tren empezó a andar. Una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Espero que os haya gustado, ahora por favor REVIEWS jejejej.**


	15. Dolor y Celos

**CAPÍTULO 15**

**Dolor y Celos.**

20-Diciembre-1975

Jane llevaba una hora buscando a James, había buscado en todas las mazmorras, al final dio con él, continuaba inconsciente. Jane se quitó la túnica, la arrugo y se la puso debajo de la cabeza al chico, en forma de almohada. Jane decidió quedarse con James hasta que recobrara el conocimiento.

OOOOOOOOOO

Lily se encontraba allí en el vagón de los prefectos. Continuaba pensando, sin saber que diablos le habría pasado a James. "será una broma, se habrá arrepentido, le habrá pasado algo" estaba aturdida, a la vez que dolida.

-¿Cómo he sido tan tonta¿cómo me he podido creer que James estaba enamorado de mí?-murmuró ella.

Decidió no pensar más en James hasta que llegara a su casa y pudiera enviar una lechuza a Jane, en ese instante las cosas estaban aún muy recientes como para pensar con claridad. Lily abandonó el vagón de los prefectos y decidió ir a buscar a algún conocido para no estar sola. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo oyó una voz tras de sí.

-¡¡¡Lily Evans!!!

Lily se giró. Detrás de ella se encontraba con los brazos en jarra y con la cadera ladeada hacia su derecha Olivia. Lily reaccionó rápidamente, se limpió los surcos de las lágrimas y atacó.

-Olivia Cornwells.-dijo Lily firme.

-¿Cómo tú por aquí?-preguntó Olivia chula.

-Ya ves, estaba harta de ver mierda por el castillo, pero aquí estás tú.

-Si bueno, yo seré una mierda, pero al menos no soy una p…

-No te atrevas a terminar esa palabra.-dijo Lily desafiante mientras le apuntaba con el dedo.

-no soy una p…elirroja, que pensabas que iba a decir ¿te sientes culpable por algo EVANS?

A Lily esa conversación la estaba matando, así que decidió ponerle fin.

-Olivia, cómprate un océano y ahógate en él.

Lily se giró bruscamente dándole con su larga cabellera a Olivia en la cara. Puso rumbo hacia el final del pasillo. Sabía que Olivia la estaba mirando y solo suplicaba al cielo que conociera a alguien en un compartimento para meterse lo más pronto posible. Por suerte a su derecha vio a Lulu y a otra chica. Se metió en él y se sentó.

-Lily¿Qué haces aquí¿Y dónde está James?-dijo Lulu sorprendida.

-¿Queréis saber algo?, James me a plantado.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que te digo, no ha venido, estará en el castillo riéndose de mí.

-Lily, no hables así, conozco a James desde primero, le ha tenido que pasar algo.

-Mira Lulu, no me apetece hablar de eso, por cierto. ¿Qué haces tú aquí¿No me digas que…¡¡Ah¡Qué fuerte!

-Lily te felicito tienes una gran capacidad de asociación.- dijo Alice.

Alice Nightmore era amiga de Lulu y Mery desde hacía tiempo estaba en la habitación de Mery. Lily la conocía y le caía bien, pero no había pasado mucho tiempo juntas como para considerarla amiga.

-Si, he dicho que no a Tom.-confesó Lulu.

-¿Tom?-preguntó Lily

-Es el cantante del grupo.

-Ah, vaya nivel ya le llamas por su nombre de pila.

-Creo que no era lógico que dejara Hogwarts para irme con un cantante de gira.

-Me parece genial, así no te perderemos.

OOOOOOOOOO

Sirius se encontraba dando vueltas por la sala común ¿dónde se habrían metido James y Jane?, era absurdo pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de su novia y su mejor amigo juntos, le parecía una tontería pero no paraba de pensarlo. Remus y Mery estaban sentados en un sofá viendo como Remus se paseaba por la sala común.

-Sirius ¿Quieres hacer el favor de sentarte de una vez? Ya llegarán, tranquilízate.-dijo Remus.

-Si te quiere poner los cuernos te los pondrá igualmente si estás sentado que dando vueltas.-bromeó Mery.

-¡Mery!-le reprochó su novio.

-Lo siento, pero es que encuentro tan absurdo que piense que Jane y James pueden tener algo entre sí. Y más ahora que Lily por fin le ha dicho que si a James, además…-Mery miró su reloj-…a estas horas James y Lily deben estar camino de Londres el tren salió hace media hora.

Sirius se alegró por una parte pero por otra se temió lo peor.

-¿Qué?

-Si, ya son las doce.

-Entonces Jane ya tendría que estar aquí.

-A lo mejor se ha quedado en la biblioteca o se fue a dar una vuelta ¿yo que sé?

-No, habíamos quedado después del castigo para…bueno habíamos quedado.

-No lo sé, puede que aún no haya terminado, puede que Slughorn le haya mandado más trabajo.

-No creo, bueno no me voy a quedar con las dudas, ahora mismo bajo a las mazmorras y lo averiguo.

Sirius salió de la sala común sin esperar respuesta de sus amigos.

OOOOOOOOOO

Carla se encontraba deambulando por el castillo sin rumbo fijo, no sabía que hacer, no podía dejar de pensar en Jairo. Deseaba verlo otra vez pronto. Había llegado al Gran Comedor, había poca gente, unos jugaban al ajedrez mágico, otros estudiaban, otros leían u otros simplemente charlaban desinteresadamente. Carla se sentó y se puso a leer un libro que había encontrado en la biblioteca, era su libro preferido 'Crepúsculo' (NA: Karla va dedicado jejeje). Una lechuza entró volando al Gran Comedor, el pájaro dejó caer enfrente de Carla una carta, ésta tardó bastante en darse cuenta de que le habían dejado correspondencia ya que estaba totalmente absorta en la lectura. Finalmente se percató. Cogió la carta y leyó el remite, era de Jairo, la abrió y comenzó a leerla:

_Querida Carla, _

_¿Qué tal estás?, espero que bien._

_Finalmente mi abuela ha muerto_

_estamos todos muy tristes, _

_mi padre aún está en estado de Shock._

_El funeral se celebrará mañana._

_Ahora con todo el jaleo te escribiré menos de _

_lo que tenía pensado, espero que lo entiendas._

_Me despido, muchos besos,_

_Jairo Eiriksonn_

_Te quiero._

Carla se sintió apenada por su novio. Lo que más le angustiaba era no poder estar con él en esos momentos, así que hizo lo que más se le parecía. Cogió su carpeta, sacó un pergamino en blanco y comenzó a escribir una carta a su novio.

OOOOOOOOOO

Jane continuaba con James quién estaba aún tendido en el suelo. Poco a poco James fue abriendo los ojos, su amiga se percató de ello.

-¡¡James, por fin te has despertado!!- dijo su amiga contenta.

-¿Qué ha pasado¿Dónde está Lily?

-James…ya se ha ido.

-¡¡¡¿Qué¿Cómo que se ha ido?

James se puso en pie de un brinco.

-Si, verás…-Jane no sabía por donde empezar-… ¿tú recuerdas algo?

-Solo recuerdo que iba por las mazmorras y de repente sentí un dolor agudo en la cabeza y me desplomé, lo siguiente que recuerdo es…esto.

-Bueno…cuando ibas por las mazmorras Malfoy y sus…secuaces…-Jane no encontraba otra palabra en ese momento-…te atacaron y te dieron la poción del sueño, tu obviamente quedaste dormido y hasta ahora.

-¿Pero por qué hicieron eso?

-Para que llegaras tarde y Lily se fuera sin ti.

-Serán hijos de…

La puerta se abrió de repente y una figura masculina apareció en ella, era Sirius.

OOOOOOOOOO

Sirius abrió la puerta y se confirmaron sus peores sospechas, allí estaban James y Jane, ambos tirados en el suelo y demasiado juntos, por supuesto no había ningunos apuntes de Transformaciones ni nada que se le pareciese. Una ráfaga de ira inundó su cuerpo.

-Jane¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto?, y tú James ¿No te da vergüenza traicionar a tú mejor amigo, y encima le has puesto los cuernos a Lily, que asco dais. Ahora mismo le envió una lechuza a Lily contándoselo todo.

Sirius después de su discurso cerró la puerta y se fue a la sala común.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo, perdón por la tardanza pero he tenido un pequeño contratiempo familiar y no he podido actualizar antes. Espero que el capítulo os haya gustado, procuraré no tardar mucho en subir el 16. No tengo mucho tiempo por lo que no puedo contestar a los review (que por cierto agradezco muchísimo), lo que sí haré será dar las gracias a quienes os habéis molestado en dejarme vuestros preciados reviews:**

**-ivi's**

**-Jana Evans (por cierto me encantó tú historia)**

**-YO**

**-maraclarita**

**-katralalunatico (para mis historias que ya publique pasate por el profile, las que no colgué t las comento el siguiente chao ahora llevo un poco de prisa**

**-Klau Potter**

**-Cam.tz**

**Muchas gracias de verdad me encantan.**

**Ahora por favor dejadme REVIEWS, para saber si os a gustado, o si no os a gustado jejeje, nos vemos pronto besos XAO**


	16. Noventa Palabras

**CAPÍTULO 16**

**Noventa Palabras.**

20-Diciembre-1975

Sirius cruzó la sala común sin cruzar la mirada con Remus o Mery, solo quería llegar a su cuarto y escribirle aquella carta a Lily. Al llegar a la habitación pegó una patada a la papelera de plástico que estaba al lado de la puerta y la mandó contra la ventana. Se sentó y empezó a escribir.

_Querida Lily:_

_Te escribo para decirte que tu querido novio James Potter, te ha engañado._

_He descubierto a James y a Jane en las mazmorras juntos, tirados en el suelo demasiado cerca y sin sus túnicas._

_Dejo a tu imaginación el resto._

_Atentamente,_

_Sirius Orion Black_

Pronto la carta ya estaba camino de Londres. Al cerrar la ventana Sirius sintió como la puerta se abría bruscamente.

-¿De qué vas?-gritó un chico. Sirius se giró.

-James, ¿Aún te atreverás a preguntarlo?-dijo Sirius ofendido.

-Desde luego que sí, como puedes pensar que nosotros…-James estaba muy enfadado, pero detrás de él apareció Jane.

Jane adelantó al gafitas y se posicionó frente a frente a su novio.

-James vete.-ordenó ella.

-No pienso irme.

-James…-Jane se giró y le lanzó una mirada como solo ella sabe NA: Clau tú ya me entiendes ;) que hizo que el chico saliera inmediatamente del cuarto.

-No, si todavía tengo yo la culpa.-comenzó Sirius enfadado.

-Sirius, te voy a decir algo, pero ten en cuenta una cosa, va ser lo único que te voy a decir en todo el curso…-Jane dijo esto con tal calma que Sirius llegó incluso a asustarse.

-…primero, no te he puesto los cuernos, los Slytherins le tendieron una trampa a tu amigo y quedó inconsciente en el suelo.

-¿Cómo?

Jane sacó el frasco de su túnica y lo tiró en la cama que tenía a su izquierda.

-Poción del sueño, yo me quedé con él para asegurarme de que estuviera bien y no le hacían nada más.

-Cariño lo siento…

-No he terminado. ¿Quién te crees que eres para juzgarme antes de tiempo?, mira Sirius si piensas, solo con verme con un chico solos en las mazmorras, que te he puesto los cuernos, es que me conoces bastante poco. Mira esto…-Jane puso sus manos en el vientre-…crees que lo que estoy engendrando es un balón de goma-espuma, no Sirius lo que estoy gestando es un niño, tu hijo. Espero que eso no se te olvide nunca y que aprendas a confiar un poco más en la madre de tu hijo, igual que yo confió en ti.

Hubo un silencio.

-…he terminado.-dijo Jane, que se percató de que eso era por lo que no hablaba Sirius.

-De verdad, lo siento, pero que hubieras pensado tú si fuera a la inversa, si tú bajaras a las mazmorras y me encontraras con…Mery tirados en el suelo.

-Antes de nada preguntaría que pasa y no amenazaría con enviar una lechuza a Remus diciéndole que su novia le ha puesto los cuernos.

Sirius se dio cuenta de algo.

-Mierda.

-¿Qué pasa Sirius?-dijo Jane con cierta sospecha.

-Eh…esto…creo que…es que ya he enviado la carta…a…Lily. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento

-PERO TÚ ERES TONTO O PEINAS CALVOS.-fue el único punto de la conversación donde Jane gritó.

-Lo siento.

-Escúchame bien Sirius Orion Black, como Lily y James no arreglen las cosas por tu culpa…tú…-le señaló-…yo…-se señaló a sí misma-…problemas.

Jane dio media vuelta y se fue, después de ella entró James con cara significativa y andando despacio.

-Que has hecho ¿Qué?-preguntó el gafitas mientras se acercaba. Obviamente lo había oído todo.

-Pues…eso…lo siento.

-¿Lo sientes?

James le propinó un puñetazo que hizo que cayera al suelo.

-Uy,…lo siento.-dijo James con un fingido tono arrepentido. Abandonó la habitación con un fuerte portazo. Sirius continuaba medio sentado en el suelo, tenía el labio roto y estaba sangrando por la nariz, así que decidió ir a la enfermería.

OOOOOOOOOO

Lily ya se encontraba en su casa, su hermana Petunia ya le había preguntado tres veces por qué no había ido James, lo que Lily se preguntaba era como tendría que hacer para que su hermana se callase.

Cuando llegó a su habitación vio en la ventana una lechuza. Rápidamente fue a abrirle la ventana y recogió la carta, la abrió y la leyó. Era la de Sirius.

La expresión de su cara fue cambiando a medida que leía, de James se podía esperar cualquier cosa…, pero de Jane, ella era su amiga, su mejor amiga, casi su hermana, ¡ojala fuera su hermana!, le parecía increíble. Estaba furiosa, con quién se iba a desahogar ahora: Carla estaba como alma en pena por los pasillos del colegio, no estaba para consultas, Lulu estaba de viaje en Alemania con Alice. Sólo le quedaban Kaley y Mery, y con Mery no tenía tanta confianza por lo que no le costó mucho llegar a la solución. No perdió tiempo saco un pergamino, una pluma y comenzó a redactar a su nueva confidente.

OOOOOOOOOO

Carla continuaba en el Gran Comedor escribiendo una carta de seis pergaminos por las dos caras a Jairo. Otra carta cayó justo delante de ella, era también de Jairo, la abrió y comenzó a leerla:

_Hola,_

_Se que te acabo de mandar una ahora mismo pero esto es realmente importante, he cogido a lechuza de mi hermana para mandártela, verás el caso es que mis padres han decidido quedarse a vivir aquí, en España, por lo que yo me tengo que quedar aquí también, en estos mis padres le están escribiendo una lechuza a Dumbledore para comunicarle que no voy a volver más al colegio, lo siento de verdad, espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto, sabes que siempre te querré._

_Hasta siempre,_

_Jairo Eiriksonn_

_Te quiero._

Carla estaba derramando algunas lágrimas, dio vueltas a la carta intentando encontrar algo más escrito, pero no encontró nada, en el papel tan solo había aquellas palabras, apenas noventa habían trazado un destino para ella, un destino en el que no aparecía Jairo, un destino en el que su novio vivía a más de dos mil kilómetros de distancia, un destino verdaderamente desalentador. Cogió sus cosas se levantó y se fue aún con los ojos acuosos.

Al girar la esquina del pasillo se encontró con McGonagall.

-Hola profesora.-intentó trazar una sonrisa.

-Señorita King me acabo de enterar de lo de su novio, es realmente triste, lo siento.

-Gracias.

Se forjó un silencio incómodo, como si una barrera fina de hielo las separara. Finalmente Minerva rompió la barrera.

-¿Cómo se siente?

-Sabe, es extraño no sabría como definirlo.

-Si me deja yo puedo ayudarla. Esta triste, obviamente su novio le ha dicho que no se volverán a ver nunca más, lógico que esté triste, por otro lado también está decepcionada, de que sus padres hayan echo eso, usted esperaba más de ellos, por último está cansada, esta relación ha pasado por muchos problemas en poco tiempo, tenga en cuenta que tan solo han pasado dos semanas.

Carla se encontraba realmente sorprendida, había clavado sus sentimientos era como si le hubiera echo un informe exhaustivo de su interior. No pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Cómo puede saber todo eso?

-Verá querida, soy bastante mayor, además hace cuarenta años, espere no, treinta y ocho, yo tenía la misma edad que usted tiene ahora, dieciséis años, me pasó algo muy parecido, cuando se marchó pensé que se acabaría el mundo, que nunca más podría volver a sonreír, pero me equivoqué, conocí a otros chicos, a otras personas y aprendí a olvidarme de él. ¿es algo confuso verdad?, demos un paseo.

Carla se sentía a gusto allí con McGonagall, para Carla acababa de dejar de ser una profesora para convertirse en una mujer. Ambas empezaron a caminar y desaparecieron por una puerta lateral.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Hola de nuevo a tods ya estoy de nuevo aquí, otro capítulo triste, espero que no os agobie mucho tanta tristeza, la verdad a mí también me parece muy monótono tanta tristeza pero os prometo una cosa, al final del fic todo se arreglará así que paciencia. Quería probar a ver que tal quedaría McGonagall un poco más metida en la historia, haber que os parece decírmelo con un review jejeje. Bueno ahora voy con los agradecimientos.**

**Klau Potter:**

**Hola, gracias por el review y me alegro de que te guste el capitulo. En fin en este capitulo se resuelve el gran malentendido, aún queda el de Lily y James, pero paciencia se resolverá ¿o no? Jeje q malo soy.**

**Xgirl1:**

**Hola, gracias por el review, creeme Harry nacerá jejejeje paciencia, y Sirius en fin es un poco impulsivo pero…al final se arregló un poco.**

**Katrala-lunatico:**

**Hola, muchas gracias popr el review me encanta que te encante jeje. En fin si quereis saber como se arregla seguir leyendo.**

**Historias sobre Harry Potter que espero colgar, de momento solo tengo una que estoy escribiendo sobre McGongall con 16 años y en Hogwarts, una paranoia verdad? Lo se no me hagais mucho caso jejeje pobre.**

**Ivi's:**

**Aquí está mi argentina favorita jejejejeje, no llores que luego no puedes leer jejejej y si no lees no sabrás si se arreglarán y entonces si que llorarás jejejejeje, muchas gracias por tu review, y lo de ponerte primera, es que pongo los agradecimientos según me llegan por eso fue, espero que no te enfades hoy que vas la cuarta jejejeje. Apreció todos los reviews por igual, por cierto los aprecio muchísimo. Gracias**

**Maraclarita:**

**Hola, qtal? Como ves son tan amigos que o sufren todos o no sufre ninguno jejejejej, Jane tendrá el bebé garantizado. Gracias por preocuparte por los problemillas familiares, ya está todo bien. Gracias.**

**Jana Evans:**

**A ver si sigues pronto con tu historia jejeje ¿o es oneshot?, gracias por el review, bss xao.**

**Jane Addams:**

**Poco tardaste en poner a Sirius en su sitio jejejeje, de momento por su hay dudas diré que sí, Jane y Sirius siguen juntos.**

**Bueno gracias por el review.**

**Hasta aquí muchas gracias de verdad me encantan, por cierto el próximo capítulo será el de nochebuena, intentaré colgarlo el día de nochebuena o navidad así que ya sabéis el próximo capítulo lo tendréis el 24 o 25 de diciembre.**

**ESPERO REVIEWS JAJJAJA XAO**


	17. Feliz Navidad o ¿no?

**CAPÍTULO 17**

**Feliz Navidad ¿o no?**

24-Diciembre-1975

Los días posteriores al gran malentendido, nombre por el cual se conocía el incidente en todo el castillo, transcurrieron lentamente y sobre todo con mucha confusión.

Lily se estuvo carteando con Kaley durante todo ese tiempo, Kaley no se había enterado aún de nada ya que ella y Hugo tuvieron que irse a última hora a Manchester. En el castillo Jane, James y Sirius intentaban por todos los medios contactar con Lily pero esta rompía toda correspondencia que llegara de Hogwarts. Carla había descubierto en McGonagall una nueva faceta, y estaba cogiendo confianza con ella, al fin y al cabo no eran tan distintas. Mery y Remus, tuvieron una pequeña pelea de enamorados que poco tardaron en solucionarla. Hugo y Kaley seguían en Manchester con la familia de la chica y Jairo estaba en España lamentándose de no poder pasar las fiestas con su novia.

**Lily**

Aquellas navidades no estaban siendo demasiado buenas para la pelirroja, por si los problemas del castillo fueran pocos, su hermana se había empeñado en hundirla más.

La mañana de Nochebuena, Lily se levantó como de costumbre. Vio en la ventana tres cartas. Al recogerlas comprobó que una era de Kaley y las otras dos de Sirius y James respectivamente, instintivamente rompió las de los Gryffindor y se puso a leer la de su amiga.

Una hora más tarde después de asearse y vestirse, bajo a desayunar. Al llegar a la cocina se llevó un susto considerable al encontrarse con un hombre demasiado gordo. El hombre demasiado gordo y Petunia, la hermana de Lily, estaban cerca de la puerta de la cocina, Lily pasó al interior apretujada entre el marco de la puerta y el hombre gordo. La pareja estaba anunciando que aquella noche cenarían allí. Lily dio gracias al suelo de la carta que le acababa de escribir Kaley.

-Mama, yo también tengo que decirte algo, me enviado una lechuza Kaley…-

Los miembros de la cocina abrieron mucho los ojos y comenzaron a carraspear haciendo señas a Lily hacia el hombre gordo, obviamente advirtiéndola de que no era consciente de la magia. Pronto rectifico.

-He dicho lechuza, jajajaja, quería decir…lechuga. Kaley nos ha enviado una lechuga del huerto de su abuelo para cenar hoy, está riquísima.

Comprobando que su hermana volvía a respirar continúo.

-…también me ha dicho que hoy va a venir de Manchester aquí para celebrar Nochebuena con sus familiares, que si quiero puedo ir con ella, es que también van muchos amigos.-Lily era consciente de que tan solo estarían Kaley y Hugo, pero tenía que tratar de convencerla.

Después de discutirlo consiguió el consentimiento de sus padres y se fue de la cocina dando saltitos a su habitación. A las seis de la tarde sonó la puerta de la casa. Abrió Lily, al hacerlo vio a una radiante Kaley con un vestido azul eléctrico ceñido a sus curvas y con una abertura desde el tobillo a la cadera que dejaba entrever las piernas bien formadas de la chica, llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño con mechones desprendidos. Hugo portaba un esmoquin. Lily no pensaba que la cena iba a ser de gala por lo que bajó menos elegante que sus amigos, pero ya era tarde y se fueron.

Lily pasó la Nochebuena sin saber la verdad.

**Jane y Sirius**

Sirius había cometido muchas tonterías pero como aquella ninguna, Jane no había cortado con el, pero poco faltaba, su relación estaba colgando de un hilo y Sirius lo sabía, la nochebuena en el castillo se celebraría aquel año con una cena a base de pavo y tarta de calabaza como platos principales. Por la mañana en la sala común Jane estaba sentada cerca de la chimenea hablando con Mery. Sirius bajó y fue hasta donde estaban las chicas, se sentó en un brazo del sofá, Jane rápidamente se cambió de sitio y continúo hablando con Mery sin mirar siquiera al chico. La mañana continúo con los intentos fallidos de Sirius de hacerle algún arrumaco a su novia. Por la tarde en el pasillo Sirius cogió a Jane por banda y comenzaron a hablar.

-Jane¿sigues enfadada?-comenzó el chico.

-¿A ti qué te parece?

-Me parece que exageras.-Sirius se dio cuenta de su error enseguida

-Que ¿qué¿que exagero?

Sirius quedó callado como esperando alguna reprimenda.

-Mira Sirius, estoy muy enfadada, lo que has hecho es muy gordo¿no puedes reconocerlo por al menos?

-Pero si lo reconozco te llevo pidiendo perdón cuatro días.

-De nada sirve que pidas perdón si no sientes por qué lo estás haciendo¿tú de verdad crees el motivo por el que pides perdón?

-Si.

-Pues demuéstralo.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Sirius desesperado.

-No se tío, cúrratelo.

Jane se fue dejando a Sirius pensativo.

Sirius definitivamente no era un hombre que se pudiera llamar creativo. Desesperado por encontrar una forma de complacer a su novia fue a hablar con Remus.

-Lunático, tengo que consultarte una cosa.

-Dime querido Canuto.

-Necesito que me ayudes a encontrar la forma de hacer que Jane me perdone.

-¿Has probado pidiéndole perdón?

-Si, y no da resultado, que más puedo hacer.

-Teniendo en cuenta que es una mujer,…que es Jane Satine y que para más inri está embarazada…vas a tener que currártelo bastante.

Sirius se dejó caer en la cama suspirando.

-Es imposible, tan solo soy una persona humana.-se lamentó Canuto.

-Hoy es la cena de nochebuena ¿no?

-Así es.

-Hay algo entonces que puedes hacer.

-¿El qué?

-Verás,…

**Carla y Minerva**

Aquellos cuatro días Carla los había pasado con McGonagall, la consideraba una madre, pero había algo raro, Minerva parecía saber más de lo que decía. Una noche Carla había oído hablar a McGonagall y Dumbledore acerca de Jairo. Aquella tarde habían quedado para hablar. Carla había aguardado impacientemente aquel momento. Por fin llegó el momento y Carla fue a su despacho.

-Buenos tardes, y feliz navidad.

-Hola, igualmente.

-Bueno, espero que hoy me cuente toda la verdad.

-Está bien, siéntate. ¿Qué quieres saber?

-Usted sabe algo más acerca de Jairo.

-¿Perdón?

-No se haga la tonta, le he oído hablar con Dumbledore.

-De verdad, no se de que me habla.

-Mire, he sufrido demasiado, estoy harta de mentiras, quiero que me diga toda la verdad.

-Está bien, pero esto no lo puede saber nadie ¿de acuerdo?, por la seguridad del castillo.

Carla estaba empezando a asustarse, no sabía lo que era pero algo realmente gordo debía de estar envolviendo a su novio.

-Verá, los señores Eiriksonn, los padres de Jairo, dijeron que tenían que sacar a su hijo del castillo inmediatamente a mediados de octubre. Gracias a Dios logramos convencerlos para que permitiesen que se quedara hasta diciembre.

-Entonces ¿no se fue porque se haya muerto su abuela?

-Carla, la abuela de Jairo murió hace diez años.

A Carla se le heló la sangre. Por qué le había mentido Jairo¿qué estaba pasando?

-¿Cómo?-fue lo único que Carla logró decir.

-¿Es que a usted le ha dicho eso?

-Si.

-Que raro.

-Usted debe saberlo. ¿Qué está pasando con mi novio?

-Lo único que sé es que sus padres alegaron que no querían que su hijo estuviera en el castillo cuando llegara el peligro.

-¿Qué peligro?

-No lo se, no dijeron más

-Pero…no me lo puedo creer…es…

**La Cena de Nochebuena**

La cena de nochebuena llegó Carla no bajó a cenar, Jane y Mery estaban enfurruñadas con Sirius y Remus respectivamente, a primera por razones obvias y la segunda por ayudar a Sirius. La cena pasó con los morros de ellas y las miradas cómplices de ellos. Al terminar la cena mientras todos charlaban animadamente Sirius fue a la mesa de los profesores en la cual no estaba McGonagall y le dijo algo al director. En unos segundos apareció un micrófono delante de la mesa. Sirius dio unos pasos hacia él y dio unos toques con los dedos, para comprobar que funcionaba.

-Hola, buenas noches y feliz navidad. Quiero decirle algo a una persona, no diré su nombre porque sino Jane Claude Satine de Gryffindor, nacida el veinte de octubre de 1957, con el pelo moreno y sentada en aquella silla de allí se enfadaría.- el Gran Comedor estalló en risas, incluso Jane soltó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno el caso es que quiero pedirle perdón, se lo he pedido muchas veces de muchas formas y en muchos momentos y no ha funcionado ¿quieres que te pida perdón delante de todo el mundo? Lo haré: PERDÓN¿quieres que te pida perdón de rodilla?s lo haré.-se arrodilló.-…:PERDÓN¿Quieres que cante? Lo haré.

El Gran comedor estalló en aplausos. Mientras Jane y Sirius se miraban comenzó a sonar las primeras notas de la canción.

_I played the part of a broken heart upon a show  
I played that part so lonely and so well  
Thought that love belonged to someone else, not me and you  
Yeah, I know that you've been shattered  
You been bruised  
We both know what it feels like when you lose  
But I'd bet my life on a roll of the dice for you_

La gente se empezó a apiñar cerca del chico.

_If that's what it takes, that's what I'd do  
Tonite's the night, I'm gonna prove it to you  
Do I have to break down, baby just to break through  
If that's what it takes, that's what I'd do  
If that's what it takes..._

Jane también se fue acercando.

_I bet you counted all the tears I bet you've cried  
I bet you swore you'd never let love back inside  
'Cause it hurt youway too bad to say good-bye  
Now, there'll be times when I might put us to the test  
And it's hard for broken hearts to just forget  
But I'm driving blind, I'll lay it all on the line for you_

Primero miró al chico enfadada, gesto que pronto cambiaría a una sonrisa.

_If that's what it takes, that's what I'd do  
Tonite's the night, I'm gonna prove it to you  
Do I have to break down, baby just to break through  
If that's what it takes, that's what I'd do  
If that's what it takes..._

Jane se acercó más y continúo cantando ella.

_So, when you feel like jumping  
Just when your heart starts pumping  
When you're stading out on that ledge-staring over the edge  
I'll be there to talk to you down  
I'll be there before you hit the ground_

Terminaron a dúo.

_If that's what it takes, that's what I'd do  
If we take the time to do it right, I know we'll put through  
If it took all my life, I'd prove it to you  
If that's what it takes, that's what I'd do  
If that's what it takes..._

Sonaron las últimas notas de la canción y Jane y Sirius se miraron para finalmente poner fin a la actuación con un apasionado beso mientras la gente los aplaudía animadamente.

CONTINUARÁ

Canción : If That's What It Takes (Jon Bon Jovi) os aconsejo que os la bajeis para leerlo, además es preciosa me encanta esta canción.

**Hola, ha llegado papa Noel y os a dejado un capitulo nuevo, capitulo de navidad, Jane y Sirius por fin se arreglan (((((PD: no he sido acusado por JaneAddams para poner la reconciliación en este capítulo jejejejej)))) Minerva parece saber mas de lo que dice. ¿Qué esconderán los padres de Jairo¿Qué problemas tienen Remus y Mery¿Qué pasó en la cena de nochebuena de Lily, Hugo y Kaley¿Abrirá Lily las cartas del castillo? Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo.**

**Bueno muchas gracias a tods por los reviews, de verdad sois geniales. **

**ESPERO REVIEW XAO**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO 2007**


	18. El Límite del Bien

**CAPÍTULO 18 **

**El Límite del Bien. **

27-Diciembre-1975

Carla continuaba sin saber la razón por la cual Jairo se había ido del castillo, le había mandado varias lechuzas pero no obtuvo respuesta de ninguna de ellas. La rizosa estaba realmente desesperada, estaba harta de mentiras, era consciente de que Minerva sabía la razón por la que la señora Eiriksonn había sacado a su hijo de Hogwarts. Por si fuera poco drama para la Gryffindor tenía que soportar que hoy fuera el cumpleaños de Jairo. Llevaba una semana sin saber nada de él.

Lily quisiera o no estaba consiguiendo olvidarse de Potter, no estaba segura de querer hacerlo, incluso llegó a considerar leer la correspondencia de Hogwarts pensando que ya daría todo igual. La cena de Nochebuena en casa de los parientes de Kaley había sido realmente genial, sobre todo el hecho de no tener que aguantar a su hermana y al hombre gordo que la acompañaba.

Hugo no entendía porque James y Jane habían hecho lo que habían hecho, incluso más de una vez llegó a plantearse si sería verdad. En el castillo nadie sabía que Kaley y Hugo estaban en Londres y en contacto con Lily, pero afortunadamente Kaley advirtió de ello a Jane mediante una lechuza.

Jane entró histérica en la habitación de los chicos a las diez de la mañana.

-¡¡Levantaos, levantaos!!

-¿Qué pasa?-dijeron tres jóvenes adormilados.

-James. Hugo y Kaley están en Londres.-dijo entusiasmada.

-¿Y?-preguntó indiferente mientras se ponía las gafas.

Jane se sentó en su cama.

-Hay, mi querido Gafitas, que te lo tengo que explicar todo.-dijo la embarazada con un buen fingido tono compasivo.

-¿Dónde está tu pelirroja?

-En Londres.-contestó si darse cuenta de lo que Jane quería decirle, ésta última levantó una ceja.

-¿Y dónde te he dicho que están Hugo y Kaley?, estamos espesitos hoy ¿eh?

-En Lond…aaaaaaaaaaaaah.-James salió de su cama de un brinco.

Mientras James se ponía unos vaqueros encima del pantalón del pijama, Jane se echó en la cama junto a su novio dándole un beso de buenos días y se arrebujó entre las sábanas, ambos junto a Remus observaban el espectáculo que estaba proporcionándoles su amigo.

Media hora después James consiguió vestirse. Ambos se fueron rápidamente a la sala común a coger pergamino y pluma y empezaron a escribir una carta que rezaba así.

_Queridos Hugo y Kaley: _

_Nos entusiasma de verdad poder hablar con vosotros. El caso es que Sirius por un gran error confundió las cosas y pensó que James y yo estábamos liándonos por ello le envió esa carta a Lily. En cuanto al "plantón" de James a Lily, fue otro gran error, te cuento. Los de Slytherin tendieron una trampa a James escribiéndole una nota en la que se hacían pasar por mí, para que bajara a las mazmorras, él lo hizo así. Una vez en las mazmorras le atacaron propiciándole un golpe en la cabeza y cuando se hallaba tumbado en el suelo le dieron la poción del sueño, por lo que, como comprenderéis, no pudo acudir a la estación. Ahora por favor os pido que hagáis llegar esta carta a Lily o se lo expliquéis todo, porque el futuro de esta relación está en juego. _

_Besos. _

_Jane Claude Satine. _

Las horas siguientes se convirtieron a los ojos de Jane y, sobretodo, James en días interminables.

OOOOOOOOOO

Kaley leía esa carta con la boca abierta, por fin comprendía todo. Después de leerla dos veces para comprobar que no se había pasado nada por alto, se la dejó a su novio. En pocos minutos se encontraban camino del número 4 de Privet Drive, en busca de una pelirroja.

Lily se encontraba en la cama tirada con una bolsa de nubes de golosina a un lado, una lata de Coca-cola en la mesita y un libro en la mano. Alguien llamó, la cabeza de su madre apareció detrás de la puerta.

-Cielo Hugo y Kaley están aquí.

Los aludidos entraron con la carta en la mano.

-Lily tenemos algo que darte.-comenzó Hugo.

-¿El qué?

-Una carta.-intervino Kaley.

-¿Del castillo?

-Si.

-Tírala, no quiero saber nada del castillo.

-Lily esto te conviene leerlo, es serio.-trató de convencerla Hugo.

-No pienso hacerlo.

-Remus está muy enfermo.-mintió Kaley. Hugo la miró entre extrañado y sorprendido.

Lily soltó el libro y se llevó una mano al pecho y otra a la boca.

-Trae aquí.

Cogió la carta y la leyó.

-Y bien ¿no dices nada?-preguntó Kaley impaciente.

-Si, que eres una mentirosa.

-Pero, ahí tienes lo que pasó, tu explicación.

-¿No os iréis a creer esto verdad?-preguntó mientras sostenía la carta por una esquina incrédula.

-Claro que nos lo vamos creer, son nuestros amigos¿Por qué iban a mentirnos?-Dijo Hugo ofendido.

-Mira, lo de la equivocación de Sirius me lo creo, le conozco, pobre. Pero lo de los Slytherins… ¡Vamos hombre!, no es una buena excusa.

-¿Por qué nos iban a mentir?-preguntó Kaley.

-Porque James está desesperado, cometió un error y ahora intenta remediarlo, y Jane la pobre con lo del embarazo tiene las hormonas revolucionadas.

-Lily no estás siendo justa. ¿Cuándo te han mentido?

-…nunca.-Lily pareció empezar a reflexionar.-…pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo.-terció finalmente.

Hugo y Kaley se dieron por vencidos, era inútil, Lily estaba obcecada en que James le había engañado y traicionado y de ahí no había quien la sacase. La pareja decidió enviar una lechuza a Jane para comunicarle todo lo ocurrido: que pensaba que todo era mentira y que más valía que se preparasen bien para convencerla.

OOOOOOOOOO

Aquella noche Carla harta de quebraderos de cabeza, de mentiras, de confusiones, decidió que ya era suficiente por ese día y decidió subir a dormir. La habitación estaba vacía. Lily, Kaley y Lulu estaban fuera y Jane dormía en la habitación de los chicos con Sirius. Los chicos la habían invitado para pasar la noche allí también, pero declinó la oferta.

Después de horas dando vueltas en la cama sin poder pegar ojo Carla decidió levantarse. Era casi medianoche la luna llena iluminaba los extensos terrenos del castillo que estaban cubiertos por una fina capa de nieve. Dio varias vueltas por la habitación finalmente se sentó en la repisa interior de la ventana y comenzó a observar el paisaje. De repente vislumbró en la lejanía una figura masculina que se acercaba al castillo. Al principio tuvo miedo, pero poco después perdería de vista la figura.

_Escucha bien, mi viejo amigo, no sé si recordarás  
aquellos tiempos ahora perdidos, bajo las calles de esta ciudad.  
Leímos juntos libros prohibidos, creímos que nada nos haría cambiar,  
vivimos siempre esperando una señal. _

Olvidó momentáneamente lo que acababa de ver. No tenía sueño pero no quería pensar en todo lo que le estaba sucediendo. Estiró su mano y cogió un libro de su mesita. Lo abrió y lo comenzó a leer enviando furtivas miradas a los campos del exterior. En una de esas miradas furtivas vio algo que la dejó totalmente paralizada, su libro cayó al suelo y contemplaba aquello con la boca abierta. Era Jairo.

_En el límite del bien, el límite del bien.  
En el límite del mal, el límite del mal.  
Te esperaré en el límite del bien y del mal. _

Se puso de pie y abrió la ventana. Sacó su cabeza por ella para contemplar mejor a su novio que se encontraba corriendo por los terrenos del castillo. En poco tiempo llegó debajo de la ventana. Usó el _Wingardum Leviosa_ para elevarse a si mismo hasta la ventana donde estaba Carla y entró en la habitación.

_Es duro estar tan abatido, cuando sientes ahora el dolor.  
Es como clavar un cuchillo, en lo más hondo de mi corazón.  
Escucha bien, mi viejo amigo, nunca olvidé nuestra amistad.  
La vida sólo es un juego en el que hay que apostar  
si quieres ganar. _

Lo primero que hicieron fue abrazarse y profesarse un tierno beso. Carla no pudo evitar empezar a llorar un poco.

-¿Qué esta pasando, Jairo?-preguntó Carla con un hilo de voz mientras tocaba el rostro a su novio, como si no se creyera que de verdad estuviera allí.

Jairo quedó en silencio.

-¡Jairo por favor dime que está pasando!-Carla empezó a llorar más fuerte.

-Verás…no puedo decirte mucho, porque la verdad es que no se muy bien que es lo que está pasando.

-Jairo, por favor.-le suplicó su novia.

-Algo horrible está acechando el castillo.-dijo por fin.

-¿Qué?

- Si...verás, una profecía esta apunto de cumplirse y tan solo una persona podrá detenerla, y esa persona ahora mismo…está en Hogwarts.

Carla no lo entendía aquello era muy serio.

-Pero entonces estamos en peligro.

-No exactamente, no olvides que Hogwarts no se deja acechar tan fácilmente. Si todo sale bien no tiene que pasar nada.

-¿Entonces tú por qué te fuiste?

-Mi familia está en peligro, no podemos quedarnos en Inglaterra. Y por eso he venido, para despedirme de ti.

-¿Cuándo vas a volver?

-Cuando todo haya pasado

-¿Y cómo has entrado en Hogwarts?

-Respécto a eso...acuérdate de darle las gracias a McGonagall de mi parte. Tengo poco tiempo, ahora mismo estoy en peligro, estoy en la frontera del bien y del mal.

Quedaron abrazados.

_En el límite del bien, el límite del bien.  
En el límite del mal, el límite del mal.  
Te esperaré en el límite del bien y del mal. _

Jairo finalmente dio el primer paso y se separó de su novia.

-Carla, me tengo que ir.

Ella no dijo nada. Se dieron un último beso de despedida. Justo antes de que se fuera Carla le detuvo.

-Por cierto. Feliz cumpleaños.

Jairo finalmente desapareció con una sonrisa en los labios.

_No es difícil encontrar, el paraíso en la oscuridad.  
La fortuna viene en un barco, sin rumbo y sin capitán.  
Escucha bien, mi viejo amigo, si algún día nos volvemos a ver,  
sólo espero que todo sea como ayer. _

Carla se asomó una vez más a la ventana y observó una vez más la luna llena. Notaba una brisa fría acariciándole la cara. De repente la sangre se le heló. Vio otra figura mucho más cerca. Pero esta no era de un hombre, era mucho peor, parecía un hombre lobo.

CONTINUARÁ

Canción: El Límite del Bien y del Mal (La Frontera)

**Hola, aquí un nuevo capítulo, perdón por tardar. **

**Lily sigue obcecada en que James le ha traicionado. Pero tranquilidad, falta poco para la reconciliación jejeje. **

**Bueno quiero dar las gracias a: Jana Evans, maraclarita, ivi's, Cam.tz y JcCookie por los reviews, sois geniales de verdad. Como veo que la reconciliación de James y Lily os interesa bastante, tengo que deciros que ya está escrita. No se en qué capítulo exactamente la voy a poner, pero si os puedo decir que será en Hogsmeade y que allí se desvelarán algunos secretillos importantes jejeje, ahí está el avance. Bueno me voy. XAO **

**POR FAVOR REVIEWS. **


	19. Secretos Desvelados

**CAPÍTULO 19**

**Secretos Desvelados.**

27-Diciembre-1975

Carla se estremeció al ver aquello, la figura detuvo el sauce boxeador y se metió dentro. Retrocedió de la ventana asustada y acto seguido fue a la habitación de los chicos, pero no llegó, en la escalera se encontró a Jane que volvía a su habitación.

-Hey!, Carla¿qué pasa?-preguntó Jane al ver la cara que llevaba su amiga.

-Jane…, no te puedes imaginar lo que acabo de ver¿Dónde están los chicos?

-No están, se han ido.

-¿Dónde?

-No me lo han dicho, me dijeron que tenían que hacer algo importante y se fueron.

-¿y no te importa donde hallan ido?

-Créeme cielo, conociéndoles, prefiero que no me lo digan.-Jane sonrió levemente.-…pero ahora cuéntame que es lo que has visto.

Carla y Jane iban caminando hacia la habitación mientras la rizosa le iba contando todo a su amiga.

-¿Qué dices?-dijo Jane sorprendida mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

-Lo que oyes, quiero hablar con los chicos, a ver si saben algo…

-Joder tía, que miedo ¿no?

-Imagínate, yo sola en la habitación y veo eso, después de que Jairo me contara todas esas cosas…

-¿Cómo¿Perdón¿Jairo?-Jane parecía sorprendida-…¿Jairo ha estado aquí?

-Si.

-¿Qué?, vale nota mental: no dejar a Carla sola en la habitación nunca más.-contestó Jane cómica pero pronto vio que su amiga no se reía.-… ¿está todo bien?

-No, no está bien, Jairo está en peligro.

-¿Qué¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, no se que milongas me ha contado de una profecía…no le he entendido bien, pero me ha dicho que está en peligro.

-¿Cómo?

-No sé, mañana voy a hablar con McGonagall y no saldré de allí hasta que me diga toda la verdad.

Hubo un silencio. Después siguieron hablando sobre el tema del hombre lobo, cuando se dieron cuenta eran casi las ocho de la mañana y los primeros rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana. Alguien llamó a su puerta. Abrió Jane, eran James, Sirius y Remus, parecían cansados.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-preguntó Jane sorprendida.

-Hola cariño, yo también te quiero.-dijo Sirius dándole un beso a su novia.

-Hola, pero ahora en serio ¿Cómo habéis logrado subir aquí?

-Cielo, por qué piensas que nos llaman los merodeadores, porque quedamos los sábados para tomar pastelitos y té.-Sirius y sus amigos se rieron. Jane entendió que era mejor no preguntar cómo habían subido a las habitaciones de las chicas y pasó a lo que de verdad le interesaba.

-Sirius, no te vas a creer lo que ha visto Carla por la ventana.-comenzó Jane

-¿El qué?

-Un hombre lobo.

-¿Eh?...-Sirius miró a Remus, al igual que James.-…en serio.

-Si¿vosotros sabéis algo?

-No¿qué vamos a saber?-mintió James.

-Mañana por la mañana iremos a hablar con McGonagall y decírselo todo.

Una ola de calor recorrió a Remus, no era el hecho de que McGonagall se enterara, ella ya lo sabía. Era que Carla y Jane si iban a enterar. Remus tenía miedo de la reacción de sus amigas, de que le rechazaran. Decidió contarlo él antes de que lo hiciera McGonagall.

-…veréis…-interrumpió Remus.-…no era un hombre lobo…-todas las miradas se centraron en él, sus amigos le miraban con cara de _no lo hagas_.-…era…yo…soy un licántropo.-terminó Remus en voz baja.

Un silencio doloroso se apoderó rápidamente de la habitación. Carla y Jane miraban desconcertadas a Remus. Sirius y James se miraban entre sí y Remus bajó la cabeza y ahora miraba al suelo. Lunático tuvo que explicar a sus amigas toda la parafernalia que se organizaba cada luna llena, su transformación, la ayuda de James y Sirius, la casa de los gritos… Todo el proceso de información llevo bastante tiempo.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoO

28-Diciembre-1975

Eran ya las doce del mediodía, Lily aún no había desayunado y no tenía pinta de que lo fuera a hacer, estaba aturdida no paraba de leer y releer la carta¿es posible que todo haya sido un malentendido?, la cabeza de la pelirroja estaba acechada por un montón de dudas, vale quizás todo hubiera sido un malentendido, pero entonces ¿Qué iba a ser su relación¿Un malentendido tras otro?, Lily tenía miedo de pasarlo mal, si fuera con otro chico no estaría actuando igual, lo perdonaría o lo dejaría, pero con James era distinto.

No quería dejarlo porque le quería, ningún chico había estado seis años detrás de ella recibiendo continuos insultos y rechazos y aún así seguir enamorado, pero por otro lado el perdonarle no era tan sencillo, primero era una leona herida en su orgullo, quizás aquel encuentro con Olivia en el tren la había afectado más de lo que creía.

Carla había pasado una noche muy intensa no solo la conversación con Jairo había sido importante, también estaba lo de Remus, era un cúmulo de sensaciones muy perjudicial para la Gryffindor. Pronto llegó al despacho de Minerva McGonagall. No llamó a la puerta directamente entró.

-Hola Carla¿Qué tal la noche?-empezó alegre McGonagall consciente de la visita que había tenido.

-Déjese de jerigonzas y cuénteme que narices pasa con mi novio.-dijo Carla pasando por alto el saludo.

-¿Perdón?...

-No se haga la tonta le doy las gracias por haber hecho posible que Jairo entrase en Hogwarts, pero no puede pretender que él venga me cuente todo lo que me ha contado y se valla, y que yo luego me quede de brazos cruzados sin importarme nada de lo que hay dicho.-dijo Carla un poco enfadada.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que le ha contado?-la expresión de McGonagall cambió al instante, su semblante amable y hogareño que proporcionaba siempre a Carla cambió a una expresión fría y dura que hizo que la chica es estremeciera un poco.

-Algo de una profecía, que estaba en peligro o no se que.-dijo Carla un poco menos agresiva.

McGonagall se levantó de su silla y cerró la puerta de su despacho sigilosamente. Después se giró y miró a Carla con el semblante serio, quizás un poco enfadado. Se sentó de nuevo en la silla.

-¿Me puede decir exactamente lo que le ha dicho?

A Carla le asustó un poco que empezara a tratarla de usted.

-Que su madre le había sacado de Hogwarts porque algo acechaba Hogwarts y él y su familia corrían peligro.-contestó la rizosa un poco asustada.

McGonagall a medida que escuchaba hablar a Carla iba abriendo los ojos más y más, hasta que estalló en un grito.

-¡Pero su novio es tonto o peina calvos!

A Carla a pesar de todo le hizo gracia el comentario, aunque obviamente reprimió la sonrisa.

-¿Por qué?-musitó Carla.

-Le dije explícitamente.-recalcó esa palabra.-que no dijera nada acerca de porque se había ido de Hogwarts. Es increíble¿Cómo ha podido meterme en semejante embolado?, ahora que le voy a decir al director…

-¿Pero qué pasa?-dijo Carla desesperada, apunto de llorar.

-¡No le puedo decir nada¿No se lo habrá dicho a nadie?

-No.-mintió Carla.

-¡Más le vale no decírselo a nadie!

Carla estaba apunto de estallar, el fruto de la visita de Jairo, la conversación, lo de Remus, la profecía, el hecho de que no había dormido en toda la noche, y la reacción de su profesora iba a aflorar de un instante a otro. Minerva seguía farfullando por la habitación hasta que Carla la interrumpió.

-¡¡¡Bueno vasta ya!!!

McGonagall se paró en seco y la miró sorprendida.

-¡O me dice ahora mismo lo que pasa con mi novio o le juro que no me hago responsable de mis actos!

-¿Ah sí¿Qué va a hacer?-dijo McGonagall desafiante.

-Decirle al director que ha dejado entrar a una persona al castillo sin su consentimiento…

-Puff…ya ve usted.-contestó indiferente.

-¡No he terminado!, y decirle a todo el mundo que un peligro acecha a Hogwarts y que el director y la subdirectora intentan ocultarlo a todo el mundo.

-¡No puede hacer eso!-dijo girando la cabeza rápidamente.

-¿Cómo que no?, de hecho ahora mismo voy.

-No, por favor.

-Profesora, si me dice que está pasando no diré nada, pero de lo contrario…

-Está bien, se lo contaré todo…

Carla no podía creer que lo hubiera conseguido. Rápidamente se sentó de nuevo en la silla y escuchó atenta a las palabras de aquella mujer.

-Verá, hace unos cuantos meses se formó aquí en Inglaterra un grupo de magos descontentos con el trabajo del Ministerio. Crearon un grupo que se podría llamar "terrorista" bajo el nombre de "M.I.C.E.M" (Magos Insatisfechos Con El Ministerio), al principio tan solo se quejaban y enviaban reclamaciones al ministerio pero después…mataron al auror más importante del ministerio. Inmediatamente se reunieron todos los aurores para crear una orden con la que acabar con MICEM, Hogwarts entró en esa orden, y los padres de Jairo, los dos aurores, también. El MICEM prometió matar a todos aquellos pertenecientes a esa orden, y a sus hijos. Por ello Jairo está en peligro y se ha tenido que ir. En cuanto a la seguridad del colegio, están ustedes a salvo, Hogwarts se ha encargado de que los del MICEM no se enteren de que el colegio participa en la orden.-finalizó Minerva.

Carla simplemente no podía creerlo¿Cómo era posible?, Jairo lo debería de estar pasando fatal.

-¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que sepan que el colegio está en la orden?-preguntó Carla cayendo en la cuenta de que ella quizás estuviera en peligro también.

-Siempre la hay, pero no se preocupe, eso no ocurrirá.-dijo Minerva tranquilizadora.

Carla salió del despacho de la profesora. Por el camino iba pensando en todo lo que había descubierto. Aunque todo lo que McGonagall le había contado era muy, pero que muy preocupante, ella sentía como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima, puede que fuera egoísta, pero al menos sabía a ciencia cierta que lo que escondía su novio era por su bien.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoO

James había decidido ir a hablar con Jane sobre el tema "Lily". Así que subió a la habitación de la chica y llamó a la puerta.

-James, en serio tienes que decirme cómo narices conseguís subir aquí.-dijo Jane en forma de saludo.

-Jejeje, cuándo terminemos el colegio.

James pasó y se tumbó en la cama de Carla.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-dijo Jane.

-Estoy pensando en Lily…

-¿Cuéntame algo nuevo por favor?

-…he estado pensando en que me molesta la actitud de Lily.

-¿Ein?

-Si, lo que ha pasado no ha sido culpa mía, y si no me cree no se que quiere que le diga, lo único que puedo hacer es pedirle perdón por algo que yo no he hecho, no es justo¿Por qué tengo que pedir perdón?, es ella la que no confía en mí y la que no quiere volver conmigo ¿sabes?, quizás ahora soy yo el que no quiere volver con ella…

**CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**

**Hola ¿qué tal estáis? espero que bien, siento no poder haber actualizafo antes pero es que estoy escribiendo tres historias a la vez y es complicado, por supuesto ****vosotrs**** estáis en mis preferencias ;), además es que éste capítulo ha sido bastante complicado de escribir, entre otras cosas porque pasa mucho en él y no quiero que la historia pierda calidad con pequeños detalles pasados por alto, así que ya sabéis si véis algún fallo mandarme un review y lo arreglaré jejeje. Bueno que más...ah sí quería comentar un par de cosillas importantes sobre reviews que me habéis mandado y cosas que quiero comentaros yo: 1-katralalunatico me dijo en un review que si el bebe de Jane y Sirius podía nacer pronto. En cada capítulo aparece la fecha en la que se desarrola la historia, Jane se entera que está embarazada el 6 de Diciembre (cap 8), y como comprobaréis éste capítulo transcurre en el 27-28 de Diciembre, en esta fecha Jane está embarazada de 7 semanas, dos meses como mucho, por lo que obviamente no puede tener el bebé. El bebé de Jane nacerá en el último capítulo del fic, y me parece que queda fic pa rato. 2-katralalunatico también me preguntó si lo de la profecía de Jairo tiene algo que ver con Lily y James, como habréis comprobado en este capítulo, no. No tiene nada que ver. Por cierto katralalunatico muchas gracias por el review, me has dado la oportunidad de explicar varias cosas jeje, espero que sigas leyendo y dejando review. 3-Más cosas "Peter Pettigrew", bien éste personaje no lo he utilizado para la historia, no es que me haya olvidado de él es simplemente que no le veo sitio en este fic, espero que no le ofenda a nadie ni le parezca mal. 4-Bueno ahora un pco de auto-publicidad, para los que os guste Harry Potter, he publicado una nueva historia sobre Minerva McGonagall de joven os dejo aquí el summary espero q entreis y q os guste.**

_Hay muchos ff sobre Harry Potter y los Merodeadores, pero que pasa con las generaciones más antiguas? _Dos hermanas, un secreto, todo por la venganza.

**Bien, ahora contesto reviews.**

**ivi's:** Hola, q tal andas?, bueno muchas gracias como siempre x tu review lo aprecio mucho. Me tienes q dar por favor todas las direcciones q mediste en el review xq no aparecen bien, la del fotolog no está, y la guerra de flog no pude entrar me falto la direccion. Mandamelos por correo electronico pliss.

**Jana Evans:** Hey!!!, aki esta mi loka preferida XDXD, igualmente t deseo feliz año, perdon por tardar en actualizar, espero q t guste este capitulo, también pasan bastantes cosas ¿no?, contestame con un review jejej (pliss)

**Cissy:**Bueno estás superdisculpada, no pasa nada. Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste el fic. Lily creo q esta apunto de colmar la paciencia de todos nosotros incluso la mía jejeje. La verdad esq si las serpientes se pasaron bastante. Espero que lo de la profecía lo hayas entendido con este capítulo, de todas formas puede que sea una de las tramas principales de muchos capítulos. Y nada más muchos besos a venezuela y en especial a tí. Gracias por el review.

**LadyCornamenta:** Un review corto pero que aprecio muchísimo jejeje, me alegro q te guste, espero q sigas leyendo y dejando review. XAO

**katralalunatico:**Me has dejado un review tan interesante que ya te e contestado con los puntos importantes jajajaaj, apreción muchísmo los reviews con preguntas y sugerencias de verdad muchas gracias.

**Cam.tz:**Como ya dije Lily nos desespera a todos, pero bueno la pobre chica está hecha un lío jeje. Jane y Sirius son felices...por ahora muajajajaj, soy malo, pero haber como lidiará Sirius con las hormonas revolucionadas de Jane jejeje y Hugo y Kaley...de momento no tengo nada pensado para ellos, pero algo se me ocurrirá jejeej. Muchas gracias por tu review y tus animos bss.

**lenteJeetz!:**Muchísmas gracias por tu review, siempre es emocionante ver que gente nueva t deja review, me emociona q gasteis unos minutos de vuestra vida en leer mi historia...y unos minutos en dejar un review eso m emociona mas jejeje, muchas gracias, espero q sigas leyendo.

**betthyta saint:** Bueno me has dejado un review en el capítulo 1, muchas gracias, espero que lo sigas leyendo y que te guste, muchas gracias.

**bueno están todos contestados muchas gracias por los 91 reviews que me habeis regalado GRACIAS y ahora me despido, hasta el proximo capítulo, el nº20 ya...**

**¡¡¡AHORA REVIEWS PLEASE!!!**


	20. Año Nuevo

**En el capítulo anterior:**-

-Cielo, por qué piensas que nos llaman los merodeadores, porque quedamos los sábados para tomar pastelitos y té.-Sirius y sus amigos se rieron. Jane entendió que era mejor no preguntar cómo habían subido a las habitaciones de las chicas y pasó a lo que de verdad le interesaba.

-Sirius, no te vas a creer lo que ha visto Carla por la ventana.-comenzó Jane

-¿El qué?

-Un hombre lobo.

-¿Eh?...-Sirius miró a Remus, al igual que James.-…en serio.

(...)-…veréis…-interrumpió Remus.-…no era un hombre lobo…-todas las miradas se centraron en él, sus amigos le miraban con cara de _no lo hagas_.-…era…yo…soy un licántropo.

OOOOOOOOOOO

**James**:-Si, lo que ha pasado no ha sido culpa mía, y si no me cree no se que quiere que le diga, lo único que puedo hacer es pedirle perdón por algo que yo no he hecho, no es justo¿Por qué tengo que pedir perdón?, es ella la que no confía en mí y la que no quiere volver conmigo ¿sabes?, quizás ahora soy yo el que no quiere volver con ella…

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 20**

**Año Nuevo.**

4-Enero-1976

Año nuevo, vida nueva. Ese era el propósito de James para el año 1976, llevaba siete años besando el suelo por donde pisaba Lily Evans, pero todo tenía un límite. Había decidido pasar de página definitivamente no podía pasarse otros siete años para que Lily acabara confiando en él. A partir de ahora sería un hombre nuevo.

Lily se había pasado toda la última semana de vacaciones pensando y ahora empezaba a entender un poco el hecho de que todo fuera un malentendido. Se había propuesto así misma no pensar más en ello hasta llegar al castillo y hablar con James, pero no era tan fácil, está situación le había servido para entender lo mucho que le quería.

OoOoOoOoO

Aún no había salido el sol. Jane Satine estaba durmiendo en su mullida cama, plácidamente…pero la madre naturaleza había decidido que las futuras madres no podían dormir bien los tres primeros meses de embarazo, así que le envió vía celestial una nausea matinal.

La Gryffindor despegó el tronco de la cama bruscamente, algo que no ayudó a disipar la nausea, y se puso una mano en la boca mientras unas cuantas arcadas se sucedía dentro de ella. Con la mano que le quedaba libre apartó las sábanas y corrió hacia el baño, ni siquiera cerró la puerta, se arrodilló en el inodoro.

Carla se despertó al oír vomitar a su amiga y corrió a ayudarla. Una vez que terminó se quedaron unos segundos tiradas en el suelo, descansando.

-¡Vaya!, ya empiezas con las nauseas matutinas.

-Si.-contestó mientras se levantaba con dificultad.-además empiezan a ser cada vez más frecuentes, llevo una semana que me dan todas las mañanas, y con el perfume de Sirius igual.-Jane abrió el grifo del lavamanos y se enjuagó un poco la boca con agua.

-Bueno, ten en cuenta que las náuseas solo son los tres primeros meses y tú estás ya de…¿de cuanto?

-¿Qué día es hoy?

-4 de enero.

-Pues hoy hace tres meses.

-¿Sabes el día exacto?

-Hombre, contando que Sirius antes de saber lo del embarazo lo hicimos dos veces, no es mucho misterio. Pero ahora lo único que me apetece es seguir durmiendo, porque tengo un sueño…

Carla sacó la cabeza del baño y observó una ventana.

-¡Por el amor de Dios!, aún no es de día¿Qué diablos hacemos despiertas?

Jane y Carla se fueron a sus respectivas camas.

-Creo que va a ser apoyar la cabeza en la almohada y dormirme.-comentó Jane.

-Un segundo, Lily llega hoy ¿no?

-Genial, sabes como hacer que se me quite el sueño, lo lamentarás.

Jane y Carla entablaron una conversación sobre las posibilidades que tenían Lily y James de volver a estar juntos. Pero poco tiempo hablaron en media hora el sueño les había vencido y ahora descansaban recostadas sobre las camas sin taparse y en una postura un tanto incomoda que sin duda les brindaría al día siguiente un dolor de espalda considerable.

OoOoOoOoO

Eran las nueve y media de la mañana. Lily estaba en King Cross, ya había cruzado al andén 9¾. Allí se encontró con Lulu y Alice. La segunda pronto las abandonó al ver que su novio hacía aparición en el andén.

-Lulu¿Qué tal por Alemania?

-Muy bien, me encanta Alemania, _Deutchland_.-Lulu pronunció el país con mal acento alemán que hizo que Lily se riése.

-Y tú que ¿sabes algo de James?-añadió Lulu.

-Si, me han estado enviando cartas de que todo fue un malentendido.

-¿Qué malentendido?

-Pues dicen que los Slys tendieron una trampa a James para que perdiese el tren...

-Eso tiene sentido.

-¿Tú te lo creerías?

-Si¿por qué no he de creerlo?, tú sabes lo que Lucius siente por tí y sabes q es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que seas suya, y si en la misma jugada hace un poco de daño a James, pues ya ves, dos pájaros de un tiro.

-Si, puede que tengas razón.

-Tu le has contestado¿verdad?

Lily no contestó.

-¿Verdad?

Siguió sin contestar.

-No le has contestado, Lily estás mal de la cabeza.

-¿Qué¿Por qué?, no se soy yo la víctima¿por qué nadie me entiende?

Lulu miraba a su amiga con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Tú la víctima¿de qué?, en todo caso la víctima sería James, no creo que sea plato de gusto que te tiendan una trampa, pierdas el tren en el que te espera tu novia y encima ella luego se enfade, él no tiene la culpa de nada, por favor Lily, no seas egoísta.

Lily no contestó estaba recapacitando en todo lo que Lulu le acababa de decir, era lo que más le gustaba de su amiga, tenía una facilidad para decir las cosas tal y como eran asombrosa, Jane, Carla y Kaley eran buenas amigas, pero siempre adornaban las cosas para que pareciesen menos dramáticas, Lulu no, ella decía las cosas tal y como las pensaba, eso era lo que la hacía tan especial.

OoOoOoOoO

Era el día, el día en que Lily llegaba al castillo. James aunque lo intentara negar, estaba nervioso. Ya había contado a Sirius su intención de olvidarse de Lily.

-James olvidarse de alguien no están fácil como crees.-dijo Sirius.

-Lo sé, pero tengo que intentarlo, no puedo seguir así, no puedo seguir enamorado de una persona que no confía en mí y se cree antes lo que le diga cualquiera antes de lo que le diga yo.

-James no…

-Sirius no sigas, le necesito, tengo mi dignidad y si ella de verdad me quiere y quiere estar conmigo que venga, me lo diga y yo ya tomaré medidas al respecto.

-¿Estás seguro?

-No me queda más remedio.

James había tomado una decisión, aunque pareciera increíble Lucius había conseguido salirse con la suya, la relación de Lily y James pendía de un hilo.

Sirius decidió crear un gabinete de crisis, convocó a Remus, Jane, Carla y Mery en la sala común mientras James estaba fuera para hablar del tema. Remus fue el último en llegar, ya estaban todos sentados en los sillones y sofás próximos a la chimenea, no hay que olvidar que era enero y fuera estaba empezando a nevar. Remus se sentó al lado de Carla, quien nada más sentir cerca la presencia del licántropo se levantó y se sentó en el brazo del sillón de Jane. Todos menos Sirius (que no se había enterado) miraron de forma extraña a Carla, quién se hizo la sueca. El hecho se borró rápidamente cuando Sirius empezó a hablar, aunque no de la memoria de todo el mundo.

-Bien, como todos sabemos hoy es 4 de enero, Lily vuelve al castillo.-las palabras de Sirius eran un enigma para todos menos para Jane que ya había hablado con James.

-¿y?-inquirió Mery.

-Bien, James ha renegado de Lily, no quiere saber nada de ella¿Qué hacemos?

-Yo creo que deberíamos dejar que se arreglen ellos solos.-comentó Carla.

-Sabemos como son si los dejamos a los dos solos puede que se maten.-añadió Jane.

-Quizás es eso lo que les hace falta que se maten¡si eso une mucho!-dijo Mery cómica.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Carla.-dijo Remus.

Carla ni siquiera le miró.

-Creo que yo también.-Jane se levantó.-Sirius cielo creo que tenemos que dejar que solucionen sus problemas ellos solos.

-Ya, pero es que son nuestros amigos, quiero que estén bien.-dijo Sirius como un niño que llora a su madre.

-Lo se amor pero…-Jane se llevó una mano a la boca y otra a la tripa, era una arcada. Echó a correr escaleras arriba buscando el cuarto de baño.

OoOoOoOoO

Después de que Jane echara a correr la reunión terminó. Remus preocupado por la actuación de Carla decidió ir a hablar con ella. La Gryffindor había salido de la sala común. Remus cerró el retrato de la dama gorda.

-¡Carla!-gritó.

La aludida no se giró.

-1CARLA!

Siguió sin obtener respuesta. Corrió detrás de ella y la agarró por un brazo. Ella se desasió bruscamente y siguió andando.

-¡Carla ya está bien!-le cogió de ambos brazos y la posicionó frente a él.- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa?

-…-tardó en responder.-…a mi nada ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué¿lo dices en serio?, lo de la reunión, el que no me mires, el que tenga que hacer esto para hablar contigo.

-No se de que me estás hablando, yo no he cambiado.

-Si, si que has cambiado desde que te dije lo de mi licantropía no has…un momento¿es eso verdad?

Carla no contestó.

-Entiendo, he cambiado para ti ¿verdad?, ya no soy Remus Lupin, tu amigo. Ahora solo soy esa bestia que se hace pasar por quien no es.

-Remus yo no he dicho eso.

-Pero lo piensas, o crees que no se cuando alguien me rechaza. Pensaba que eras mi amiga, precisamente por eso te lo conté, porque ten considero una persona muy especial para mí. Pero ya veo que tu no piensas igual.

-Remus yo…

-Déjalo, ya me voy.-Remus la interrumpió y se fue.

-Pero Remus…

Remus ya se había ido esas dos palabras quedaron como un susurro en la boca de Carla que veía como acababa de romper una amistad de siete años por un error estúpido.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

**Hola, perdón, perdón, perdón, y mil veces perdón, se que ha sido un mes sin actualización y he de decir que no ha sido problema de tiempo si no de inspiración tengo medio capítulo escrito desde hace tres semanas (de hecho la conversación Jane/Carla la escribí el día que subñi el capitulo 19) pero no me salía más he escrito y borrado tantas cosas que no se como habrá quedado. Espero actualizar pronto pero os advierto que esta semana me voy a Valencia y cuando vuelva tengo dos semanas plagadas de examenes así que no se cuanto podré escribir pero espero tardar mucho menos que esta vez. La historia no está muerta para nada. Si quereis hacer mas corta la demora podeis mandar muchos reviews jejeje, según unos importantes estudios de Toronto (Canadá), los reviews agilizan la capacidad de actualizar del escritor en un 76/100, ya sabeis que los canadienses son muy listos asi que dejar reviews. Por cierto contestación de reviews:**

**Cam-tz:**Hola, soy malísimo, es más tendre que ser un poco bueno si kiero que el fic acabe algun dia jejeje. Que bien nos entendemos verdad jejeje, muchas gracias por tu review espero que actualices tambien tu fic pronto jeje. Es muy importante para mi que entendais la reacion de James ya que si no se hartara un poco de Lily el fic perderia verosimilitud, al menos segun mi punto de vista. Gracias cuca y besos.

**Jana Evans: **Holaaaa, lokita jejeje, vamos con tus maravillosas preguntas, no los magos insatisfechos no son mortífagos, si bien son muy parecidos a ellos, los magos insatisfechos no apoyan a Voldemort en absoluto, ni lo harán. Muchas gracias por tus reviews.

**ivi's:** Hola q tal?, desde luego que se ban a resolver todos, no t preocupes. Me alegro de q t este gustando jejeje muchas gracias por tu review besos para argentina.

**LadyCornamente:** Un beso mas grande aun para ti. Me alegro de que te guste, espero q sigas leyendo y dejando reviews, t estas convirtiendo en una de las habituales de las que espero el review de rigor jejeje muchas gracias.

**maraclarita:** aquí tienes la continuación de la decisión de James, la verdad es que no me di cuenta y estaba dejando de lado al propio protagonista del fic, por lo que esta decisión que tomo me va a venir muy bien para trazar su personalidad. Llevar tantos personajes originales a la vez más los que ya tiene la historia de por si es dificil. **Por cierto la reconciliación está escrita pero he decidido retrasarla un poco más hehehhe soy malo,** no os enfadeis.

**Elii Evans:** muchas gracias, me alegro de que te gustara, espero que sigas leyendo y dejando review.

**Ya están todos, como os dije voy a retrasar un poco la reconciliación. Voy a meter un nuevo personaje en la historia que creara mucho juego, enamorará a James y ...mas cosas que descubrireis leyendo...**

**SE ADMITEN IDEAS SOBRE LA CHICA QUE LO REVOLUCIONARÁ TODO...**

**como siempre en un bonito REVIEW.**


	21. Regreso al Castillo

_**En el capítulo anterior:

* * *

**_

-¿Sabes algo de James?-preguntó Lulu.

-Si, me han estado enviando cartas de que todo fue un malentendido, … que los Slys tendieron una trampa a James para que perdiese el tren...

-Tú le has contestado¿verdad?

-¿Qué¿Por qué?, no se, soy yo la víctima¿por qué nadie me entiende?

-Tú la víctima¿de qué?, en todo caso la víctima sería James, no creo que sea plato de gusto que te tiendan una trampa, pierdas el tren en el que te espera tu novia y encima ella luego se enfade, él no tiene la culpa de nada, por favor Lily, no seas egoísta.

* * *

-James olvidarse de alguien no están fácil como crees.-dijo Sirius. 

-Lo sé, pero tengo que intentarlo, no puedo seguir así, no puedo seguir enamorado de una persona que no confía en mí y se cree antes lo que le diga cualquiera antes de lo que le diga yo.

* * *

- Carla ¿Se puede saber que te pasa?-preguntó Sirius 

-…a mi nada ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué¿lo dices en serio?, lo de la reunión, el que no me mires, el que tenga que hacer esto para hablar contigo.

-No se de que me estás hablando, yo no he cambiado.

-Si que has cambiado desde que te dije lo de mi licantropia no has...un momento¿Es eso verdad?

Carla no contestó.

-Déjalo, ya me voy.-Remus se fue.

-Pero Remus…

Carla que veía como acababa de romper una amistad de siete años por un error estúpido.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 21**

**Regreso al Castillo.**

4-Enero-1976

Allí estaba, en la puerta del castillo. Lily acababa de llegar y estaba bajo el umbral, pensando que iba a hacer: iba a hablar con James inmediatamente o subía a su habitación y se hacía un poco más la dura. Lo que no sabía era que James había tomado una decisión y no tenía pinta de cambiarla muy fácilmente.

Remus estaba furioso, no podía creer que Carla, su amiga de toda la vida no confiara en él, le había decepcionado. Se sentía como si los siete años de amistad que tuvieron, no hubieran servido para nada. En aquel momento llegó hasta sentir odio hacia ella. Los hechos eran muy recientes y es bien sabido que las decisiones tomadas en sangre caliente no son buenas.

Carla se había arrepentido, aunque no se fue de ella el pensamiento de que quizás nunca más se sentiría segura con él, los dos a solas. Era todo muy abstracto, además la Gryffindor no estaba atravesando una buena racha, su cabeza era un hervidero de pensamientos, iba, venían, estaba cansada. Gracias a Dios las vacaciones de navidad aliviaban la tensión de los estudios.

Sirius quedó solo en la sala común después de la reunión, todos se había ido. Por primera vez en su vida se sintió solo, él nunca tuvo una familia que le quisiese, quitando la de James o la de Remus, pero no eran su verdadera familia. Eso nunca le preocupó, siempre tuvo a sus amigos, pero poco a poco iba viendo como la pandilla se fragmentaba, cada vez eran más los problemas, Carla y Remus, y por consiguiente Carla y Mery; Lily y James…muchas cosas habían pasado en séptimo curso. No podía evitar pensar que en el caso de perder la amistad con James o Remus, no le quedaría nada. Aparte, nunca volvería a ser el inocente niño de primer curso, el revoltoso gamberro de tercero o el seductor galán de quinto y sexto.

En ese momento Jane bajó la escalera de caracol vestida en sus vaqueros y su camiseta lila por la cual se podía apreciar un pequeño aumento en su vientre, se sentó encima de su novio y se recostó sobre su hombro. Sirius olvidó al instante todo aquello, era cierto que ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo, pero tenía una novia estupenda a la que amaba con locura y la cual había conseguido que estuviera con una chica más de un fin de semana, además estaban esperando un niño, un pequeño Black. Una enorme sensación le invadió.

-Cielo, levanta.-dijo Sirius ayudando a Jane a levantarse.

-¿Qué pasa?

Sirius no se levantó, si no todo lo contrario, se puso sobre una rodilla y cogió la mano de Jane.

-Jane, puede que no sea el mejor momento para hacerlo, además no tengo anillo y he puesto la rodilla sobre una peladilla y me la está destrozando…-Jane tiro del brazo del chico haciendo que avanzara dejando atrás a la malvada peladilla.-…Jane, te quiero y… quiero saber si…Jane¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Jane tardó un poco en contestar.

-Si, quiero.

Los dos se sumergieron en un gran abrazo. Sirius había madurado.

OoOoOoOoO

James estaba tumbado en la cama de su habitación, estaba jugando con una pelota de tenis tirándola contra la pared, alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¡Adelante!

Lily entró en la habitación. Vaciló antes de hablar. James ni siquiera se giró cuando esta entró.

-Hola, James.

-Hola.

-Verás, siento no haber contestado tus cartas, es solo que estaba tan enfadada…-Lily esperaba algún tipo de respuesta, pero James no se la dio.-…entiendo que te haya sentado mal¿Pero aquí estoy no?-James seguía sin contestar.-…vale mira te dejo que me pidas disculpas y…

-Un momento…-James la cortó.-… ¿Que tu me dejas qué¿Quién te crees que eres para dejarme pedirte disculpas?, Aparte ¿Quién ha dicho que tenga que pedir disculpas?

-James me has dejado plantada y tenido que soportar las ironías de Olivia y de mi familia, me has dejado sola delante de todo el mundo, han sido las dos semanas más horribles de toda mi vida.

-¿Y te crees que para mi no lo han sido?, me atacaron tres Slytherins por la espalda, me dejaron inconsciente, no pude ir con mi novia de vacaciones, encima esta se enfada conmigo, después mi mejor amigo creyó que estaba liado con su novia y mandó una carta a la mía, que se enfadó aún más, más tarde mi querida y desconfiada novia no me contesta las cartas que le mando y finalmente viene a mi habitación dejándome pedirle perdón, si Lily he tenido unas vacaciones idílicas.

-James, estás siendo tan injusto.

-¡Yo estoy siendo injusto¿Y tú qué Lils¿Tú no verdad?, tú estás siendo la dama de la justicia.

-¡No tengo la culpa de que los Slys te tendieran una trampa!

-¡Claro la culpa es totalmente mía!

-¡Yo no he dicho eso!

-No, pero lo piensas que es peor.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, yo no pienso que tengas la culpa, todos sabemos como son los Slytherins.

-¡No!, vamos a llamar las cosas por su nombre, no fueron los Slytherins, fue Malfoy, fue Lucius Malfoy el que ha hecho esto.

-¿Qué diferencia hay?

-Sabes de sobra la diferencia que hay, no se si sientes algo por él o no, y en estos momentos tampoco me importa, pero no creo que le haya quedado muy claro el que le odies, ya que después de que salieras con él y te pusiera los cuernos delante de todo el colegio, te pidió otra cita y la aceptaste, aún así, aceptaste.

-James, si aquel día en la biblioteca le dije que si a Malfoy fue por…, fue porque os vi a Olivia y a ti, justo enfrente mío, tan felices, tan…No sabes lo que me dolió, te quiero muchísimo James, muchísimo, y no puedo siquiera pensar en aquel momento otra vez porque me dan ganas de volver allí y matar a esa zorra rubia.

-Lily, yo también te quiero mucho, pero las relaciones no son así, no basta con querer a alguien, yo no puedo estar con una persona que ni siquiera confía en mí, no puedo. Y tú tampoco puedes estar con alguien en quien no confías, no está bien.

-Pero James tienes que entenderme, yo estaba en Londres, no tenía ningún tipo de perspectiva, no sabía que había pasado, no sabía si creerte, James yo…cometí un error.

-Lo sé, y probablemente yo esté cometiendo uno ahora mismo pero…, Lily creo que lo mejor es…

-No por favor no termines esa frase. No puedo creer que después de siete años deseando estar conmigo lo vayas a tirar todo por la borda.

-Lily, precisamente por eso, llevo siete años arrastrándome, besando el suelo por donde pisabas, pero para mi servía, porque cada vez que pensaba en el día que lo consiguiera, estaba seguro de que entonces, me respetarías y seríamos felices. He conseguido algo, a ti, y eso es una sensación indescriptible, te quiero mucho, pero hay algo que no he conseguido, el respeto. Necesito esto, necesito ser yo mismo, necesito la autoestima que me quitaste estas navidades, además, y quizás lo más importante de todo es que… Lily, yo ya no tengo once años.

Hubo un doloroso silencio.

-Así que esto es todo ¿no¿Se ha acabado?-Lily no pudo contener la lágrima que escapó de la comisura de su ojo.

-Lo siento.

Lily asintió dolida, se dirigió a la puerta y se giró hacia James.

-Yo también, y no te preocupes que no te voy a robar más autoestima, adiós.

Lily abrió la puerta, detrás de ella se encontraban: Sirius, Jane, Remus, Hugo y Carla. Jane estaba llorando en el hombro de Sirius y Carla estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta apunto de empezar mientras Hugo abrazado a ella la consolaba. Lily no dijo nada subió las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones de las chicas, Jane y Carla la siguieron. Los chicos entraron en la habitación.

Lily entró directa en la habitación y se echó a llorar, sus amigas la consolaron.

-¡Me ha dejado!, no puedo creerlo, James me ha dejado.

-Lo se, cariño, no pasa nada.-Carla la consolaba.

-Lily, daos un tiempo, unas semanas hasta que todo se calme.-añadió Jane.

-Pero es que aún no entiendo por qué me ha dejado, parece que todo es culpa mía.

Jane comenzaba a mirarla algo extraño, no estaba de acuerdo con ella.

-Que yo le robo autoestima dice, que no confío en el, que le hice sentir mal…

-Lily, James tiene razón.-Jane empezó algo que no sabía como iba a acabar, definitivamente sus hormonas preparaban otra de las suyas.

-¿Qué?-Lily se levantó de la cama y fue avanzando hasta Jane.

-Lily no me mires así yo solo…

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Lily…

-¿Estás de su parte?

-Si.

-¡No puedo creerlo¿cómo puedes estar de su parte?, yo no he hecho nada y ha sido él quien me ha dejado a mí.

-Lily te estas comportando como una niña de seis años.

-¿Por qué nadie me entiende¿Por qué es como si estuvierais ciegos?

-Lily Evans quizás no se te ha pasado por la cabeza que eres tú la que estas cegada, o eres tan sumamente cabezona como para poder jurar y perjurar que todos los demás están equivocados

-No tienes ni idea.

-¿Qué no tengo ni idea?, eres tú la que no tienes ni idea, por si no te habías dado cuenta tengo he cumplido dieciocho años hace dos meses y estoy embarazada de tres, sé lo que es tener problemas, sabes, no eres la única que los tiene, lo que pasa es que a ti te encanta tener problemas, te encanta que todo el mundo esté pendiente de ti, lo más triste es que lo has conseguido.

-Mira Jane, lo que menos necesito ahora mismo es tener esta conversación y menos contigo, pero ya que la has empezado vamos a terminarla. Sé de sobra que tienes problemas, pero te los has buscado tu solita, no creo que te quedaras embarazada porque Sirius te tosiera encima, no, hiciste algo, yo no he hecho nada, no he sido yo la que dejó inconsciente a James en el pasillo.

-No, pero eres la que te has negado a reconocer la verdad, a reconocer que todo fue un error, reconoce que te equivocaste.

-Claro que me negué a reconocer la verdad, James y yo llevamos en una guerra permanente siete años¿Cómo podía saber yo que esta vez era distinto¿Cómo?

-¿Cómo?, Lily me parece muy bien que no confíes en él, tus razones tendrás, pero fui yo la que encontró a James inconsciente en el suelo, Lily esos cabrones me pegaron, también fui yo la que tuvo que buscar a James por todas las mazmorras para asegurarme de que estaba bien. Después de todo esto aviso a mi mejor amiga, de todo lo ocurrido, y no me cree¿Cómo te sentirías tú Lily?

Jane no dejó contestar a Lily se fue de la habitación. Lily se giró buscando a Carla pero esta no estaba hacia rato que había abandonado la habitación, obviamente no debía ser muy agradable escuchar aquello.

Carla se encontraba en el pasillo, una vez más. Se dio cuenta de que en aquello pasillos era donde mejor se sentía, lejos de sus "amigas", Carla se cuestionó su amistad, de todo el grupo probablemente era la que tenía el mayor problema, su vida corría peligro, era evidente que el MICEM sabía de ella de que estaba con Jairo, pero a nadie le importaba. Al fondo del pasillo vio una figura femenina muy alta y delgada vestida con una indumentaria verde botella y un gran gorro en forma de pico negro, la figura iba corriendo hacia ella. Era Minerva McGonagall.

-¿Qué ocurre profesora?

-Te estaba buscando, ha llegado una carta, es del ministerio.

Minutos más tarde estaban en el despacho de McGonagall. Carla estaba leyendo la carta.

-¿Qué significa esto?

-Eso significa que Jairo y su familia no son quienes dicen ser.

-¿Qué?

-Si, parece que ellos forman parte del MICEM sus padres son unos de los aurores insatisfechos con el sistema, por eso sacaron a su hijo de aquí, en cuanto supieron que Hogwarts esta en la orden contra el MICEM no tuvieron otra opción.

-Pero…no puede ser… ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta nadie?

-Los señores Eiriksonn so buenos, han hecho bien su trabajo.

-Entonces¿Jairo no está en peligro?

-No, pero usted y el resto de alumnos…si.

-¿Cómo?

-El MICEM sabe que Hogwarts está en la orden, no creo que hagan nada a los niños pero no podemos bajar la guardia, es posible que se realice algún ataque a los profesores, el director y yo tenemos que hablar…

Después de hablar un buen rato Carla salió del despacho, comenzó una conversación consigo misma. "Me ha engañado, se ha estado riendo de mi durante todo este tiempo, pero ¿Por qué¿Por qué vino el día de su cumpleaños a verme¿Para qué?, No entiendo nada". Carla no permitió que aquellas dudas la corroyeran, decidió ir a escribir una carta a Jairo ahora mismo.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Hola, perdón por el retraso, gracias a todos los que me dejaron review, tengo un poco de prisa asi que eso es todo. GRACIAS, pronto el capitulo 22, ahora porfa ¡¡¡REVIEWS!!!...Se siguen admitiendo ideas para la chica que lo revolucionará todo...**


	22. Azul y Bronce

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

Sirius no se levantó, si no todo lo contrario, se puso sobre una rodilla y cogió la mano de Jane.

-Jane¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-Si, quiero.

* * *

-Así que esto es todo ¿no¿Se ha acabado?-Lily no pudo contener la lágrima que escapó de la comisura de su ojo. 

-Lo siento.

Lily asintió dolida, se dirigió a la puerta y se giró hacia James.

-Yo también, y no te preocupes que no te voy a robar más autoestima, adiós.

* * *

-Lily, James tiene razón.-Jane empezó algo que no sabía como iba a acabar, definitivamente sus hormonas preparaban otra de las suyas. 

-¿Estás de su parte?

-Si.

-James y yo llevamos en una guerra permanente siete años¿Cómo podía saber yo que esta vez era distinto¿Cómo?

-Lily me parece muy bien que no confíes en él, tus razones tendrás, pero fui yo la que encontró a James inconsciente en el suelo, Lily esos cabrones me pegaron, también fui yo la que tuvo que buscar a James por todas las mazmorras para asegurarme de que estaba bien. Después de todo esto aviso a mi mejor amiga, de todo lo ocurrido, y no me cree¿Cómo te sentirías tú Lily?

* * *

Carla estaba leyendo la carta. 

-¿Qué significa esto?

-Eso significa que Jairo y su familia no son quienes dicen ser.

-¿Qué?

-Si, parece que ellos forman parte del MICEM

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 21**

**Azul y Bronce.**

_Jairo¿Cómo has podido mentirme? _

_Me he enterado de que tus padres_

_son miembros del MICEM¿Por_

_qué lo has hecho?, entenderás que_

_no puedo seguir así, lo nuestro ha_

_terminado._

_Carla King._

Carla dobló el pergamino y lo encerró en el sobre correspondiente. Minutos más tarde una lechuza abandonaba el castillo rumbo a España.

11-Enero-1976

Había pasado una semana. Las cosas se habían enfriado. Lily y James seguían sin dirigirse la palabra; Jane y Lily tampoco se hablaban; Remus seguía enfadado con Carla, al igual que Mery, y Sirius comprobaba asombrado como se habían formado dos grupos: James, Remus, Jane y Mery por un lado y Carla, Lily y Lulu por otro, ya que Lulu recién enterada de las cosas decidió apoyar a sus amigas. Y en medio de todo se encontraba Sirius viendo como todo se estropeaba y como Hugo y Kaley iban alejándose del grupo.

James había conocido a una chica Scarlett Sperduto una chica de Ravenclaw de origen italiano. Iba también a séptimo año. Scarlett era una chica bastante normal. Tenía el pelo marrón claro y rizado a la altura de los hombros y ojos color azul. Físicamente era de estatura media, más bien bajita, y un cuerpo que no llamaría la atención si no fuera por los grandes pechos fruto de un desarrollo precoz y bastante intenso. Era el prototipo de mujer mediterránea herencia de sus abuelos nacidos en Nápoles. Era un chica agradable y sencilla y se había ganado la simpatía del grupo, menos de Carla, Lily y Lulu, obviamente. Las cosas entre James y ella parecían ir estupendamente.

En la habitación de las chicas también se había notado la división, siendo Jane la única de su grupo en la habitación, normalmente se escabullía para dormir en la habitación de los chicos o en la sala común con Sirius. Las restantes en la habitación seguían su vida habitual. Aquella noche había salido el tema de San Valentín. Quedaba un mes para la celebración y Carla, Lily y Lulu no tenían pareja, el tiempo escaseaba y las oportunidades no eran muchas.

Carla admitió no estar de humor para celebrar nada, decidió no contar a sus amigas nada sobre Jairo ni el MICEM ya que ya sabían más de la cuenta, cada vez que le preguntaban por él, Carla salía con evasivas que le permitían sobrellevar con esfuerzo el día a día. Quizás en situaciones normales podría haberse situado más imparcial en el asunto de Lily y James pero no tenía fuerzas para soportar a los dos comiéndole la cabeza, prefería afiliarse a uno y así ninguno sería pesado, bastaba con asentir ante las continuas quejas de Lily contra Scarlett y James. Carla no es que estuviera de acuerdo con Lily, francamente le importaba muy poco los problemas que tuvieran, ya que consideraba que el suyo era un problema bastante más importante y estaba agotada, demasiado como para poder sobrellevar encima los problemas de sus amigas. Por si fuera poco, Jairo no le había contestado aún.

La apariencia externa de Lily era de completa indiferencia hacía James y cualquier tema relacionado con él. Pero en el fondo, en lo más fondo de todo su ser, le mataba saber que estaba viviendo con Scarlett lo que podía haber vivido con ella si no hubiera sido tan cabezona e injusta. Por supuesto su conciencia de leona disfrazaba estos sentimientos como podía.

James se sentía como si se acabara de despertar dulcemente de un duro coma de siete años, siete años sufriendo por "la mujer de su vida". Sería engañarse a si mismo si intentara admitir que ya no sentía nada por Lily, pero, a veces su conciencia hacía balance de las cosas buenas y malas que había vivido con Lily. Había muchas cosas malas, pero las buenas…, ver una sonrisa de la pelirroja aún significaba el todo para él, aunque poco a poco Scarlett iba llenando todo su pensamiento con su sencillez y su amor.

Jane aún no había dicho nada de su compromiso con Sirius, pero era un acuerdo que tenían. Las cosas estaban demasiado tensas en el castillo como para encima añadir más presión al asunto. Sirius y ella hablaron y acordaron no empezar a tomárselo enserio hasta que naciera el pequeño Black.

Remus estaba dolido, mucho. Aquel rechazo por parte de Carla le había afectado más de lo debido, y ahora le acechaba un continuo sentimiento de inseguridad. No sabía si aquel sentimiento era parte de su personalidad o lo había inculcado Carla o, mejor dicho todos aquello que lo rechazaron alguna vez en su vida. Quizás lo suyo era hacer las paces con la señorita King.

Carla se encontraba pululando como de costumbre por el castillo inmiscuida en su mundo, su pequeño mundo que estaba a punto de fragmentarse. Remus divisó su espectacular figura femenina al fondo de un pasillo. Corrió hacia ella.

-¡Carla!

-Vaya, veo que vuelves a dignarte a mirarme.-Carla fue tajante.

Remus no contestó, incómodo. Carla se dio cuenta.

-Lo siento Remus, es que no estoy atravesando un de mis mejores momentos.

-¿Qué ocurre¿Ha pasado algo con Jairo?

Carla quería contestar "han pasado santísimas cosas" pero eso solo desencadenaría horas y horas de explicaciones y varios dolores de cabeza para su amigo, y para ella misma. Finalmente se aventuró:

-Si, lo hemos dejado -Carla gachó la cabeza.

-Vaya lo siento –la abrazó.

Después de unos minutos así, Remus empezó las disculpas.

-Carla, creo que te tengo que pedir perdón, tengo que aprender a aceptar que no a todo el mundo le cuesta asimilar mi historia el mismo tiempo.

-No Remus, soy yo la que tengo que pedirte perdón, somos amigos desde hace siete años, debería haberte ayudado y haberte dicho la verdad desde el principio.

Sobraban más palabras Carla y Remus en esos momentos eran dos amigos arrepentidos intentando buscar un poco de felicidad en unos días en los que la felicidad pendía de un hilo. Aquél simple gesto había dado a Carla un pequeño empujón hacia delante que le permitió afrontar aquellos días con un poco más de ganas de vida.

Eran las once de la noche. Minerva McGonagall seguía trabajando en su despacho. Una carta de color negro entró volando por la ventada, la mujer se levantó a recogerla. Vio el remitente, rápidamente se giró para ver quién la había entregado pero lo único que vio fue una lechuza negra que resaltaba sobre el tapiz blanco que suponía la luna. Era del M.I.C.E.M.

La expresión de la subdirectora fue cambiando a medida que lo leía. Inmediatamente salió del despacho. En pocos minutos ya estaba en el despacho del director de Hogwarts.

-Albus… ¡han tomado el Ministerio!

**CONTINUARÁ**

**

* * *

**

Hola, aquí estoy otra vez. Espero no haber tardado mucho y que la historia siga interesando. Como veis en este capítulo he introducido ya a la chica aunque todavía le queda mucho por hacer, si a alguién le cae bien -lo dudo- tendra la oportunidad de verla bastante, aunque por supuesto sin llegar a reemplazar a los protagonistas (James, Lily, Sirus, Jane, Remus y Carla). Al final ya se ve como el MICEM va congiendo consistencia en la historia aunque aún queda mucho para que afecte de cerca a los chicos. Capítulo corto, sencillito y de reflexión, ya que llevamos unos capítulos bastante cardíacos, necesitaba un descando jejeje. Pero no os preocupeis que no van a tardar en armar alguna. Por cierto en el próximo cápítulo avanzaré un poco el tiempo, intentaré llegar hasta febrero, espero no saltarme nada por el medio. Bueno ahora quiero agradecer a todos los que leéis la historia y en especiale a los que me dejaron review en el último capítulo: danny1989, maraclarita, paau, Mi-x-luBrE-x-CaLa, Wolfgang, Cam-tz (espero leer pronto tu nuevo capítulo), y Jana Evans (mi lokilla XD Bueno besos muy grandes y muchas gracias. Espero que sigais así XD. Ahora please.

¡¡¡REVIEWS!!!


	23. Yo Siempre Quise Ser Gryffindor

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

_-¿Qué ocurre¿Ha pasado algo con Jairo?_

_-Si, lo hemos dejado -Carla gachó la cabeza._

* * *

_La expresión de la subdirectora fue cambiando a medida que lo leía. Inmediatamente salió del despacho. En pocos minutos ya estaba en el despacho del director de Hogwarts._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 23**

**Yo Siempre Quise Ser Gryffindor.**

12-Enero-1976

Carla despertó bruscamente de una pesadilla, últimamente cada vez eran más constantes. Buscando de nuevo la posición para dormirse atisbó una figura que mantenía la puerta entreabierta y que susurraba su nombre. Era la profesora McGonagall. Carla inmediatamente se levantó, calzó sus zapatillas, se resguardó en su albornoz y mientras lo ataba salió de la habitación.

-Profesora McGonagall que está haciendo aquí, son las cuatro de la madrugada.- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta con cuidado.

-Verás…ha pasado algo…

-¡Qué¿Qué ha pasado?

-Pues…venga será mejor que lo vea usted misma.

McGonagall comenzó a andar hasta el despacho del director seguida por una furiosa Carla.

-¡Pero se puede saber qué pasa!

No recibió respuesta.

En pocos minutos se encontraban delante de Albus Dumbledore.

-¿Qué ha pasado director?

Dumbledore no le contestó simplemente le tendió la carta que hubieran recibido horas atrás. Carla la cogió y comenzó a leerla.

-¿Qué significa esto?

-Lo que ha leído, han tomado el ministerio. Pero eso no es lo peor de todo.

-¿Y qué es lo peor de todo según usted?

-Se lo explicaré los dos puntos fuertes de la orden eran el Ministerio y Hogwarts.-hizo una pausa

-¿Y?- a Carla le costaba entender las cosas a esas horas de la mañana.

-Han tomado el Ministerio por lo que su objetivo ahora es Hogwarts.

-¿Pero Hogwarts se podrá defender?

-Desde luego que sí, pero los padres se enterarán y sacarán a sus hijos del colegio, y no acabarán el curso, intentaremos retrasar la noticia lo más posible, pero como mucho serán dos semanas. Ahora vaya a dormir antes de que sus compañeras se despierten, son las cinco y media de la mañana.

Carla abandonó el despacho y se dirigió a su habitación.

* * *

26-Enero-1976

El momento había llegado, el director había avisado de la noticia. Hogwarts era un hervidero, gente se iba, gente se quedaba, gente se quedaba pero quería irse, gente se iba pero quería quedarse, despedidas, lloros…

Scarlett entró en la habitación de los chicos donde se encontraba Potter. Se echó en la cama con él.

-James, tenemos que hablar.

-¿Qué pasa?- James se incorporó.

-Me voy.

-¿Dónde?

-No has oído la noticia, Hogwarts ya no es un lugar seguro.

-Hogwarts siempre será un lugar seguro, al menos mientras Dumbledore esté aquí.

-¿No tienes miedo?

-No

-Creo que al fin y al cabo el sombrero seleccionador nunca se equivoca. Gryffindor: coraje y valor; Ravenclaw: inteligencia y astucia.

-Scarlett por favor no te vayas.

-No es mi decisión, son mis padres.

-Pero casi tienes dieciocho años

-Lo siento.

-¿Tú quieres irte?

-Yo siempre quise ser Gryffindor.- esbozó una sonrisa.

Se metieron debajo de las sábanas, habría que despedirse.

En la sala común se encontraban Mery, Remus, Sirius, Hugo y Kaley.

-No me puedo creer que os vayáis los cuatro.- dijo Sirius.

-Lo he intentado pero mis padres han sido bastante claros.- atajó Hugo.

-A mi ni me han dejado replicar.- comentó Remus.

-A nosotras menos.- concluyó Mery

En ese momento entró Lily en la sala común, los saludo con frialdad.

-Lily, tenemos que hablar contigo.- dijo Sirius.

Lily se sentó.

-¿Y bien?

-Con todo lo que está pasando creo que es una tontería que estemos enfadados.- comenzó Remus.

-Fuisteis vosotros los que os enfadasteis.

-Venga Lily seamos francos, fuiste tú la que te enfadaste con nosotros cuando seguimos hablando con James.- le respondió Kaley.

-No empecéis otra vez.- intervino Hugo.

-¿Podemos volver todos a ser amigos?, Venga Lily son ya muchos años juntos.- Sirius abandonó su asiento y se posicionó en el reposabrazos del sillón de Lily.- no lo estropeemos. ¿Amigos?

Hubo un silencio.

-Amigos.- dijo finalmente Lily.- ahora me voy a hacer las maletas.

-¿También te vas?- dijo un sorprendido Sirius

-Si, mis padres han puesto la decisión en mis manos.

-Y aún así has decidido irte.

-Sirius no se tú pero yo no quiero morir.

-¿Quién ha dicho que vayas a morir?

-Sirius por favor

-Eres la deshorna de Gryffindor.

-Mira ya me ha costado bastante tomar la decisión no me lo pongas más difícil, estaré arriba.

Jane se encontraba haciendo las maletas en su cuarto, se había comenzado a hablar con Carla y con Lulu que la estaban ayudando.

-No me puedo creer que os vayáis.- dijo Carla triste.

-Lo que no me puedo creer es que te quedes.- contestó Lulu.

-Chicas ¿Habéis mi varita?- inquirió Jane mientras miraba los cajones de su mesita.

-No.- contestaron al tiempo.

Las tres comenzaron a buscarla por la habitación.

-No parece que esté aquí, hacerme un favor mirar a ver si esta en el cuarto de los chicos o en la sala común.

-Yo iré a la sala común.- se apresuró Lulu.

-¿Me vais a dejar a mi sola en esa jungla¡Os Odio!

Las tres se echaron a reír. Una vez que Carla y Lulu se fueron, Jane continuó preparando su equipaje. Una carta entró por su ventana. Jane se agachó para cogerla, rompió el sobre y comenzó a leerla. A medida que la leía se iba sentando poco a poco y llevándose una mano a la boca y otra a su vientre. En ese momento Carla entró corriendo y riéndose.

-¡Tía no te lo vas a creer acabo de pillar a James y a Scarlett haciéndolo!

Jane estaba de espaldas a Carla. Carla se sentó en la cama de atrás.

-¿Jane¿Qué te pasa?

Jane se dio la vuelta con los ojos encharcados totalmente y lágrimas recorriéndole las mejillas, en la misma posición que mientras leía la carta.

-…mis padres…han…han muerto.- estalló a llorar desoladamente.

Carla se levantó corriendo y la abrazó. Quedaron abrazadas mientras Jane lloraba un rato. Unos minutos más tarde Carla se ofreció para ir a buscarle a Jane unos pañuelos. Mientras Carla se hallaba en el baño llegó Lily. Lily no le dijo nada hasta que la vio llorando.

-¿Qué te pasa?- dijo preocupada.

-Mis padres han muerto.

Lily conocía a los padres de Jane, emitió un sonido de exclamación y comenzó a llorar sentada a lado de ella. Jane la abrazó.

-¿Entonces ya somos amigas?- preguntó Lily

-Eso ni lo dudes.

Carla llegó con los pañuelos y se unió a sus amigas, no pudo evitar llorar también. Minutos más tarde llegaba Lulu.

-Tengo la varit… ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Sus amigas se lo explicaron todo.

-Creo que voy a avisar a los chicos.- dijo Lily aún llorando.

-Lily, no creo que quieras ir a esa habitación James y Scarlett están, digamos, intimando.- le dijo Carla.

-Me refería a Sirius que está en la sala común. Pero gracias por las n…noticias.- dijo entre sollozos.

Horas más tarde todos los amigos se hallaban en la sala común consolando a Jane. Tan solo se quedaban en el castillo Sirius, James, Carla y Jane, ya que al morir sus padres no tendría donde ir. A parte de consolar a Jane también aprovechaban para despedirse. Lily en un momento en que Jane estaba sola fue hablar con ella.

-Hola.

Jane intentó una sonrisa como respuesta, aún con los ojos encharcados.

-¿Qué tal estás?

-Mejor, sois un gran apoyo.

-¿Y el niño?

-No te preocupes está bien, en la enfermería me lo dijeron.

-Quiero decirte algo.

-Dime.

-Me quedo.

-¿Cómo?, pero… ¿tú no te ibas?

-No, no puedo dejarte sola.

-Pero dijiste que ibas a sacar el curso por otra escuela especializada y que solo te cogerían ahora, no puedes dejarlo por mí.

-Si puedo, y lo haré, No te pienso dejar aquí así, además soy una Gryffindor.

-Gracias.

Sirius que estaba cerca la escuchó acto seguido le guiñó un ojo. Lily sonrió y abrazó a su amiga. La emoción del momento hizo que Jane reanudara el lloro.

Unos minutos más tarde Carla llegó a donde sus amigas.

-Jane, quizá es mal momento, pero, por qué murieron.

-MICEM

Jane clavó sus ojos en los de Carla, ésta se derrumbó por dentro. Carla salió corriendo a punto de llorar.

**CONTINUARÁ.**

**

* * *

**

Hola. Espero que no me pegueis jejeje. SIENTO MUCHISIMO LA DEMORA. 3 meses, lo siento. He estado terminando mi otra historia que por cierto ya la tengo terminada. Ahora podré dedicarme a esta exclusivamente. Muchas gracias a todas las q me dejasteis review el capitulo pasado. Espero q este capitulo os haya gustado. Un poco triste, pero qu eme ha ayudado a darle un rumbo a la historia. Ya está encaminada. Pronto el capítulo 24, lo prometo. Dejarme reviews que acelerará el proceso, necesito saber que alguien esta esperando por la actualizacion. Voy a intentar que la historias llege a su fin en el capitulo 30, para que os hagais una idea de cuanto durará, pero puede que me alargue un poko, intentare ceñirme. Un besazo Gracias por seguir ahí. Se or quiere.

Abydo.


	24. Un Extraño en Hogsmeade

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

_Scarlett entró en la habitación de los chicos donde se encontraba Potter. Se echó en la cama con él._

_-__Me voy._

_-¿Dónde?_

_-No has oído la noticia, Hogwarts ya no es un lugar seguro._

_-Hogwarts siempre será un lugar seguro, al menos mientras Dumbledore esté aquí_.

* * *

_-Amigos.- dijo finalmente Lily.- ahora me voy a hacer las maletas._

_-¿También te vas?- dijo un sorprendido Sirius_

_-Si_

* * *

_Jane se dio la vuelta con los ojos encharcados totalmente y lágrimas recorriéndole las mejillas, en la misma posición que mientras leía la carta._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 24**

**Un Extraño en Hogsmeade.**

26-Enero-1976

Carla siguió corriendo. Aquello era demasiado. El MICEM se acercaba y lo que es peor la acechaba. Estaba cansada, cansada de luchar, de sufrir, de tener que alejarse de las personas que quería, y ahora encima herían a su mejor amiga. Lo peor de todo, y lo sabía, era que…lo peor aún no había llegado. Pronto llegó al despacho de la subdirectora.

-Profesora.-dijo llorando.

-¿Qué ocurre?-reaccionó preocupada Minerva.

-Han matado a los padres de Jane Satine.

-¿Cómo?

-Han mata…han…han.

Carla veía una lechuza. La de Jairo. Una carta cayó delante de ella. La rizosa Gryffindor se desplomó. Se desmayó en el frío suelo de aquel despacho. Demasiado para ella.

27-Enero-1976

Carla se despertó en la enfermería. Lily, Jane, Sirius y James estaban a su lado.

-Hola¿Dónde estoy?-dijo aún adormilada.

-Estas en la enfermería cielo.-dijo Jane.

-¡Jane¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, no te preocupes por mí cariño, estoy bien.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Pues verás, según nos ha contado la enfermera, te has desmayado.-le explicó James.

Mientras James hablaba por la puerta de la enfermería entraba Scarlett con sus maletas en la mano. James se dio la vuelta y la miró sorprendido.

-¡Scarlett¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?, el tren ha salido hace más de media hora.-dijo James mirando su reloj de pulsera.

-Lo sé, no me voy.

-¿Cómo?

-Me quedo contigo.

-Pero dijiste…

-Se muy bien lo que dije, estoy a semanas de cumplir dieciocho años, estoy harta de ser la niña perfecta, ahora haré lo que me de la gana, y quiero quedarme contigo.

Lily se sintió como si le tiraran una jarra de agua helada encima. La había criticado, la odiaba, pero tenía que reconocerlo, amaba a James, casi tanto como Lily lo hacía. Y lo que más le dolía, James amaba a Scarlett.

Jane, Sirius y Carla se alegraban de ver a James feliz. Carla miró a Lily y se dio cuenta.

-¿Estás bien?-le susurró.

Lily asintió a modo de respuesta.

-¡Lunático!-gritó Sirius mientras corría hacia la puerta. Remus tampoco había cogido ese tren.

-Remus¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-inquirió James.

-He pensado que me da igual lo que digan mis padres, no pienso dejar solos a los merodeadores.-Remus, James y Sirius se abrazaron.

Jane se sentó en la cama de Carla mientras ambas, junto con Lily y Scarlett miraban la escena divertidas, unas más que otras.

Un par de horas más tarde McGonagall apareció en la enfermería. Los amigos de Carla ya se habían ido. Aunque fueran increíblemente pocos alumnos en el castillo, a la suma serían treinta, las clases no podían acabar. La profesora se sentó en una silla cercana a la cama de Carla.

-¿Qué tal te encuentras?

-Bien, mejor.

-Sé que estás pasando por mucho y que quizás este no es el mejor momento pero…-Minerva sacó una carta de su bolsillo.-…te dejaste esto en mi despacho.

Era la carta que le había enviado Jairo. Una vez más los ojos se le encharcaron, le temblaban las manos, millones de sensaciones le recorrían el cuerpo. Abrió la carta y, despacio, muy despacio la desdobló y comenzó a leerla.

_Querida Carla._

_He leído tu carta. Me entristece mucho que pienses eso de mí. Puede que mis padres hayan cometido errores, pero yo no soy así, te quiero, y me duele pensar que lo nuestro termine así. He de decirte algo que quiero que comuniques a McGonagall, mis padres están en Inglaterra. Han matado a un auror y a su mujer. Los padres de Jane. Por favor no le digas nada, no quiero que me odie. En cuanto a mí, me he escapado. He huido de mis padres y del MICEM, estoy escondido en Hogsmeade. Te escribiré. Por favor, perdóname te juro que yo no sabía en qué estaban metidos mis padres, de verdad no tengo nada que ver._

_Te quiero,_

_Jairo Eiriksson._

Un terremoto recorrió su cuerpo, los padres de Jairo habían matado a los padres de Jane, las cosas se estaban poniendo muy complicadas. Mucho. Y en otro orden más personal¿Cómo?, Jairo estaba a escasos kilómetros de ella¿Y si todo era una trampa, otra mentira?, Ahora se debatía entre si debía enseñarle la carta a Minerva o no. Quizás hacía algo a Jairo, tenía muchas dudas. Decidió no enseñarle nada a Minerva, tan solo decirle, lo que Jairo le había escrito para ella.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Minerva impaciente.

-Parece ser que los señores Eiriksson están en Inglaterra, ellos han sido los que han matado a los señores Satine.

-¿Están aquí?

-Así es, por favor no le diga nada a Jane. No creo que le haga ningún bien saberlo. Hágalo por mí.

-Está bien.

0000000000000000000

Allí estaba resguardado de la nieve en una de las oscuras y mugrientas casas abandonadas de Hogsmeade, lo había dejado todo, todo por Carla. Le dolía saber que la chica le odiaba, que pensaba que la había engañado, de acuerdo la había engañado pero le obligaron, él no tuvo elección.

Ahora se encontraba allí huyendo de sus padres y del MICEM. Jairo sabía lo que había, conocía a sus padres, si para salvarse ellos tenían que acabar con su hijo, no había ningún tipo de problema. Las cosas no estaban bien para él. Se resguardaba en esa casa con otras tres personas. Aquella casa acogía a todos a personas que huían del MICEM, eran pocos, pero estaban seguros. Gwendolyn, era una mujer afro-americana, negra de piel, entrada en carnes y de unos cuarenta años, llevaba huyendo del MICEM desde hacía más de dos años, había sido la primera en llegar a aquella casa junto con su hijo. La otra persona era un hombre llamado Jon, joven que no hablaba mucho. Jairo no había cogido mucha confianza con ellos, ahora mismo desconfiaba de todos.

0000000000000000000

Lily estaba tirada en un sofá de la sala común, vacía. Se habían quedado tan solo doce personas de Gryffindor en el castillo, el pánico era terrible. Jane estaba a su lado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le preguntó Jane.

-Si, estoy bien no te preocupes.

-Lily…

-Jane en serio, además no me sentiría bien contándote mis problemas después de lo que acabas de pasar.

-Puedes contarme lo que sea cuando sea, además te he preguntado por algo ¿no?, quiero saberlo. ¿Qué te pasa?

-Estoy harta. Todo ha cambiado mucho. He perdido a James, Carla está enferma, y yo me he comportado como una estúpida estas últimas semanas. No he sido otra cosa que egoísta, terca y…he perdido a James, y encima lo he perdido por méritos propios.

-Lily no te martirices por eso. Ya pasó. Quizás James y tú no estéis destinados a estar juntos.

-Cierto…, quizás no lo estemos.

31-Enero-1976

Carla ya estaba recuperada, continuaba recibiendo cartas de Jairo, ella también le había mandado alguna a él. Tenía ganas de verlo, sabía que no era culpa suya y que ahora mismo estaba solo, y en peligro. Decidió quedar con él, pero ¿Cómo salir del castillo para ir a Hogsmeade?, era hora de hablar con Remus. Así lo hizo Carla, le explico a él y al resto de sus amigos todo. No podían ir en luna llena, Carla, Jane y Lily no eran animagas, y no podían correr ese peligro, por lo que habría que infringir las normas. Se prepararon para hacer aquella madrugada. Eran siete personas, ya que Scarlett se había apuntado. Después de toda la travesía por el castillo, el sauce boxeador, llegaron a la Casa de los Gritos. Sirius y Jane decidieron acompañar a Carla. James, Lily, Scarlett y Remus quedarían en aquel sótano.

Scarlett y Remus hablaban sentados en una esquina. James estaba tumbado en el suelo un poco alejado de ellos, Lily se acercó.

-Hola.-comenzó Lily. James le miró asombrado.-…bueno, alguna vez tendríamos que volver a hablar¿no?

-Creo que tienes razón.

Lily se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo James¿Por qué no podemos llevarnos bien?

-No lo sé. A mi me encantaría de verdad.

-Voy a enseñarle una cosa a Scarlett, ahora mismo venimos.-interrumpió Remus.

Ambos asintieron. Estuvieron en silencio un rato.

-James.

-¿si?

-Estuvimos tan cerca…

-Cierto, estuvimos muy cerca.

-Te quise un montón, de hecho, te quiero un montón.

-Lily, yo a ti también.

-Entonces¿Por qué no lo intentamos?, Lucius está en Londres y, tú y yo estamos aquí.

-Scarlett también está aquí. A ella también la quiero, no desde hace siete años, pero la quiero.

Otro silencio aconteció.

-¿Podremos empezar a ser amigos?

-Desde luego.

-Voy a buscar a Remus.

En la puerta de aquella habitación estaba escondida Scarlett, confusa, obviamente lo había escuchado todo. Lily amaba a James, James amaba a Lily, y ella…estaba en medio de todo.

**Continuará.**

**

* * *

**

Hola. Aquí estoy de nuevo, actualizando como prometí. Pues así estan las cosas, James y Lily cera, Scarlett en el medio. Carla y Jairo también cerca. Jane y Sirius prometidos en secreto y Remus intimando con Scarlett. Os aviso, estoy viendo el final "cerca". Probablemente cerca del capítulo 30. Bueno muchas gracias a todos los que leen y sobre todo a quienes dejan reviews, me alegra ver que aunque yo falle y tarde tres meses en actualizar,seguis ahí, apoyando, gracias.


End file.
